Liberty Wars 1st Episode: Die Rebellion
by P-Amidala
Summary: Wahre Helden zeigen sich in Zeiten des Krieges eine Geschichte über Mut, Stärke, Liebe, Hoffnung und die Freiheit, für die es sich immer zu kämpfen lohnt. CHAPTER 8
1. Dunkle Zeiten

Disclaimer: Ihr kennt das ja eh alle. Nix gehört mir, alles gehört JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und so weiter und sofort.

Rating: PG

Inhalt: Wahre Helden zeigen sich in Zeiten des Krieges. Eine Geschichte über Mut, Stärke, Liebe, Hoffnung und die Freiheit, für die es sich immer zu kämpfen lohnt.

 LIBERTY WARS 

**I) ****D****ie Rebellion**

„Krieg ist ewig zwischen List und Argwohn, nur zwischen Glauben und Vertrauen ist Friede." (Schiller, Wallensteins Tod)

1) Dunkle Zeiten

„Die jüngere Geschichte der Zauberei wird allgemein in drei Episoden gegliedert.

Die Erste war die Zeit des Friedens. Die Schüler konnten ungehindert in einer der vielen Zaubereischulen lernen, während ihre Eltern unbesorgt ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und abends mit der ganzen Familie zusammen saßen – eine perfekte Welt.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die zweite Epoche begann und Voldemort über diese Welt herrschte – mit Terror, Folter und Mord. Die Zeit Voldemorts war finster, forderte unzählige Menschenleben und endete so abrupt, wie sie begonnen hatte.

Nach Voldemorts Fall folgte schließlich die Zeit der Ungewissheit. Der dunkle Zauberer war verschwunden, doch wo war er? Und würde er wiederkommen? Es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein, doch auf eine andere Art als zu der Zeit des Friedens, denn es war nicht sicher, wie lange es ruhig sein würde.

Doch schließlich endete auch diese Epoche und dieses Ende blieb anfangs gänzlich unbemerkt von den Öffentlichkeit.

In dem einen Jahr, in dem das Zaubereiministerium verzweifelt seine Rückkehr geleugnet hatte, hatte er mehr Anhänger um sich geschart, als er sie vor seinem Sturz gehabt hatte. Er hatte wiederholt versucht, mich anzugreifen, bevor er sich schließlich einem leichteren Ziel zugewandt hatte – dem  Zaubereiministerium. Er hatte einen Scheinangriff auf ein Muggeldorf gestartet und damit alle Auroren aus dem Ministerium gelockt. Dann hatte er dieses angegriffen und zerstört.

Für die Zauberer war es ein Schock gewesen. Die meisten hatten sich zusammen mit ihren Familien in ihren Häusern verschanzt und gehofft, diese schlimme Zeit würde schnell vorüber gehen. Ein paar hatten sich dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen, unter anderem auch die meisten Auroren und so war es Dumbledore gelungen eine kleine, jedoch mächtige Streitmacht aufzustellen, die gegen die Truppen Voldemorts vorgehen konnte. Die alles entscheidende Schlacht jedoch scheiterte an einem Verräter in den Reihen des Ordens, der schwere Verluste hinnehmen musste, und so hatte Voldemort die Herrschaft über die Welt der Zauberer übernommen.

Bis dahin war der einzige Ort, der vor Voldemort noch sicher war, Hogwarts. Dort hatten sich die wenigen Schüler, deren Eltern Hogwarts noch für sicher hielten, unberührt vom tobenden Krieg unterrichten lassen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ein Spion Dumbledore mitgeteilt hatte, dass Voldemort beabsichtigte, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Schon Wochen vorher hatte Dumbledore eine alte Burg mit einem Unsichtbarkeits- und einem Anti-Apparations-Zauber belegt. Niemand außer Dumbledore wusste, wo sich diese Burg befand. Als Voldemort schließlich angegriffen hatte, hatte Dumbledore seine Schüler mit einem Portschlüssel in dieses Versteck gebracht. Allerdings war ich vorher von Voldemort gefangen genommen worden. Die Lehrer wurden in einer großen Schlacht entweder getötet oder ebenfalls gefangen genommen.

Nach zwei Wochen Gefangenschaft war es mir schließlich gelungen, aus Hogwarts zu meinen Freunden zu fliehen. Jetzt leben wir Gryffindors, die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs zusammen in der Burg, unterrichten uns gegenseitig und warten darauf, dass die Widerstandskämpfer etwas gegen Voldemort unternehmen.

Die Zeit von Voldemorts zweiter Herrschaft hat begonnen.

Es sind dunkle Zeiten, in denen Voldemort ein grausames Regime aufbaut. Angst, Terror, Verrat, Mutlosigkeit – und mit jedem Tag wird sie kleiner, die inzwischen fast winzige Hoffnung auf ein Ende des Krieges: auf Frieden und auf Freiheit. 

Und jetzt bin ich hier und schreibe das alles auf! Denn ich will, dass nichts hiervon vergessen wird, denn wer die Geschichte vergisst, ist dazu verdammt, sie zu wiederholen!"

_Auszug aus dem Tagebuch Harry Potters vom 15.10.2003_

----------------------------

A/N: Hoffe auf Reviews aller Art. Das nächste Chap. wird übrigens länger!


	2. Leben in der Dunkelheit

 LIBERTY WARS I) Die Rebellion 

„Krieg ist ewig zwischen List und Argwohn, nur zwischen Glauben und Vertrauen ist Friede." (Schiller, Wallensteins Tod)

2) Leben in der Dunkelheit

Harry stand am Fenster des Versammlungsraumes und betrachtete die Sterne. Er befand sich auf der Burg, die ihm und vielen anderen Hogwarts- Schülern als Versteck diente; den Gryffindors, den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs. Da die meisten Slytherins beim Angriff auf Hogwarts Voldemort geholfen hatten und dadurch maßgeblich zum Fall der Schule beigetragen hatten, bestand die Gemeinschaft nun nur mehr aus den übrigen drei Häusern. Das Schloss war ähnlich aufgebaut wie Hogwarts, nur dass es um einiges kleiner und nicht ganz so imposant wie die ehemalige Schule war.

Harry hasste es in der Burg, hasste es, sich zu verstecken und er hasste es, dem unvermeidlichen Kampf mit Voldemort aus dem Weg zu gehen. Um die Zeit zu nutzen, saß er jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek um aus den unzähligen Büchern neue Zauber zu lernen.

Wenn er jedoch nicht beschäftigt war, kehrten seine Gedanken zurück an den Tag, an dem Hogwarts eingenommen wurde. An den Tag, an dem er gefangen genommen wurde. Die zwei Wochen, die er in einem Kerker in Hogwarts verbracht hatte.

„Harry?" Hermines Stimme riss den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken und als er sich umdrehte sah er, dass nicht nur seine beste Freundin, sondern auch Ron, Dean, Lavender, Anthony, Padma, Lisa, Mandy, Terry, Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Susan und Oliver im Raum standen – kurz gesagt: die Siebtklässler, die die drei Häuser zu ihren Sprechern gewählt hatten. Einmal in der Woche kamen die 15 zusammen und diskutierten sämtliche Probleme, die es gab, trafen zusammen Entscheidungen und legten fest, welche Pflichten wer zu erledigen hatte. 

Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, der Gruppe einen Namen zu geben. Ein Drittklässler hatte Ernie schließlich einmal scherzhaft Chef genannt und so hatte Ron die Gruppe der „Cheffe" erfunden, worüber Hermine nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen war. Sie fand den Namen total mies und verzog ihr Gesicht immer zu einer Grimasse, wenn ihn jemand benutzte. Trotzdem hatte sich die Bezeichnung der Cheffe inoffiziell durchgesetzt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Harry sah in die besorgten Gesichter im Raum und wusste auch ohne Spiegel, dass er wohl wieder schrecklich aussah. Er war in den letzten Wochen noch mehr abgemagert als bei den Dursleys, und da er die Nacht zuvor mal wieder nicht geschlafen hatte, hatte er vermutlich tiefe Ringe unter den Augen.

Harry nickte auf Hermines Frage nur, setzte sich an den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und wartete darauf, dass seine Freunde sich ebenfalls niederließen.

„Also, was gibt's Neues?" eröffnete Harry die Versammlung.

„Unsere Lehrer haben Mühe, die Kleinen unter Kontrolle zu halten", begann Hermine und die Mitglieder in der Runde, die die Jüngeren ebenfalls unterrichteten, nickten. „Außerdem lässt ihre Konzentration nach und sie scheinen keine große Lust zu haben, noch irgendetwas zu lernen!"

Susan Bones räusperte sich. „Sie sind alle ziemlich nervös und haben Angst. Hannah und ich dachten, wir könnten vielleicht ein Halloween-Fest machen. Unsere Einweihungsfeier hier hat ja in der Hinsicht recht gut geholfen! Wir könnten es ja wieder genauso machen, nur eben mit Thema Halloween!" Erwartungsvoll sah sie in die Runde.

Viele ihrer Freunde nickten.

„Stimmt", meinte Terry Boot. „Danach waren alle viel lockerer."

„Stimmen wir ab", entschied Harry müde. „Wer ist dafür?"

Sämtliche Hände am Tisch wurden in die Höhe gestreckt.

„Gut!" Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Wer übernimmt die Dekoration?"

Susan, Hannah Abbott, Mandy Brocklehurst und Terry Boot meldeten sich.

„In Ordnung", meinte Harry und Hermine notierte ihre Namen auf einer Liste. 

„Aber Halloween ist schon in zwei Tagen", wandte Mandy ein. „Wie sollen wir das alles so schnell schaffen? Außerdem haben wir auch noch Unterricht."

„Am besten, ihr sucht euch ein paar Helfer aus den unteren Klassen", schlug Harry vor. „Damit sind die auch ein bisschen beschäftigt. Hermine", wandte Harry sich an seine beste Freundin. „Vielleicht könntest du ja mit den Hauselfen bezüglich des Essens reden!"

Hermine nickte.

„Also an Halloween Festessen und anschließende Feier im Großen Gemeinschaftsraum, in Ordnung, was gibt's noch?" Harry sah sich um.

„Neville ist krank", meldete Hermine. „Er hat leichtes Fieber. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll ins Bett gehen und dort bleiben. Ich wollte ihm später einen Heiltrank brauen, allerdings brauchen wir trotzdem jemanden, der die nächsten zwei Tage Kräuterkunde in der Zweiten, Dritten und Sechsten Hufflepuff unterrichtet."

Harry nickte. „Wer ist hier der Beste in Kräuterkunde?"

Alle sahen Hermine an, die darauf die Stirn runzelte. „Vergesst es, Leute! Ich hab dafür absolut keine Zeit. Ich hab morgen durchgehend Unterricht und am Freitag ist es auch nicht viel besser."

„Wer könnte es noch übernehmen?" Harry sah wieder seine Freunde an. „Ich würde es ja selbst machen, aber ihr wisst, dass ich in dem Fach eine ziemliche Niete bin!" 

Ein paar seiner Mitschüler grinsten. Schließlich meldete sich Anthony Goldstein. „Ich mach's, dafür könntest du aber morgen Verwandlung bei der Ersten Ravenclaw und der Zweiten Hufflepuff übernehmen!"

Harry nickte. „Ist okay! Gibt's sonst noch was?"

 „Eigentlich wollten wir das ja dich fragen", bemerkte Ron unsicher. „Gibt's Neuigkeiten von draußen?"

Harry schluckte schwer. Er war als einziger dazu in der Lage, die Burg zu verlassen. Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es eine kleine Lücke im Anti-Apparations-Zauber gab, die sich allerdings ausschließlich auf Harry bezog. So apparierte Harry jede Woche zu einem ausgemachten Treffpunkt, wo er Nachrichten von Dumbledore vorfand.

Harry zögerte kurz. Es war nichts Neues für ihn, seinen Freunden etwas zu verheimlichen und sie anzulügen. Seit fast zwei Monaten verschwieg er ihnen, wer bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts gestorben war. Er hatte behauptet, er hätte von dem eigentlichen Kampf nichts mitbekommen und Dumbledore würde ihm nichts über die Opfer des Angriffs erzählen. Die anderen schienen es ihm zu glauben. Auch darüber, was während Harrys Gefangenschaft passiert war und wie er es schließlich geschafft hatte, zu fliehen, sprach er kein Wort.

Er hatte nicht vor, seinen Freunden alles zu erzählen, was der ehemalige Hogwarts-Direktor ihm mitteilte, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, wie viel er berichten konnte, ohne eine Panik auszulösen.

„Also", begann Harry langsam. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte sich an der Situation nichts geändert. Voldemort hat die Zaubererwelt noch immer unter Kontrolle. Es gibt weiterhin täglich Übergriffe auf Muggel oder muggelstämmige Zauberer, aber der Orden hat es geschafft, den Premierminister der Muggel davon zu überzeugen, ein Ausgehverbot nach Sonnenuntergang einzuführen. Es wird Voldemort natürlich nicht abhalten, aber es könnte die Angriffe, die die Todesser aus Vergnügen anzetteln, etwas reduzieren."

Harry blickte reihum und sah, dass seine Freund erschüttert waren. „Wenn das alles war", fuhr Harry fort. „Dann ist die Versammlung hiermit geschlossen. Wir treffen uns nächsten Mittwoch wieder." Harry stand auf und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Eines noch!" Hermines Stimme ließ Harry umdrehen und er sah erstaunt seine Freundin an, die jetzt ebenfalls vom Tisch aufgestanden war. Hermine lächelte. „Geh schlafen, Harry!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Dean und Lavender betraten nacheinander den neuen Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie nach jeder Versammlung würden alle Gryffindors auf sie warten und sich die Beschlüsse der Cheffe anhören. Als Harry hinter Ron die Tür durchquerte, sah er schon, dass alle seine Mitschüler sie gespannt erwarteten. Normalerweise war es Harry, der zu seinen Mitschülern sprach, doch heute fühlte er sich so schlapp, dass er sich entschied, Hermines Rat zu beherzigen.

„Macht ihr mal", murmelte er Ron zu und lief schnurstracks auf die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler zu. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und wollte nur noch schlafen. Während Hermine und Lavender ihren Mitschülern von der kurzen Versammlung erzählten, holte Harry aus seinem Schrank ein kleines Fläschchen und trank einen Schluck daraus. Den Trank hatte er schon lange gebraut und er verhinderte ziemlich gut Harrys Träume. Seufzend ließ sich Harry in sein Bett fallen und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Ungefähr eine Stunde nachdem alle Gryffindors von den Entscheidungen der Cheffe gehört hatten, saßen Ron, Hermine, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus und Dean im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren alleine, alle anderen waren entweder beim Essen oder in dem großen Aufenthaltsraum, den sie für alle drei Häuser gemeinsam eingerichtet hatten. Es gab so viele Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern, dass sie vor einen Monat einen großen Raum mit Sofas, Sesseln und jede Menger verschiedener Spiele ausgestattet hatten.

Die sechs Freunde saßen auf drei Sofas um den Kamin, wobei Ron einen Arm um Hermine gelegt hatte, Dean und Parvati Händchen haltend nebeneinander saßen und Lavender es sich auf Seamus' Schoß bequem gemacht hatte.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Lavender.

„Er ist oben und schläft", berichtete Ron. „Ich schätze, er hat gestern Nacht nicht allzu viel geschlafen!"

Dean nickte. „Ich bin um halb drei morgens mal kurz aufgewacht. Harry saß auf dem Fensterbrett und hat rausgestarrt. Ich hab ihn gefragt, was los ist, aber er hat nur gesagt, ich soll wieder schlafen gehen!"

„Es ist nicht gesund, was er da treibt", meinte Lavender.

Hermine nickte langsam. „Er sollte endlich mal ernsthaft mit uns reden!"

Ron wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er eine Tür quietschen hörte und deshalb innehielt. Harry kam langsam die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunter.

„Hey Leute", meinte er etwas erstaunt, da der Gemeinschaftsraum um diese Uhrzeit normalerweise immer leer war. „Was tut ihr hier?"

„Wir reden nur ein bisschen", antwortete Hermine nach einem kurzen Blick zu ihren Freunden.

„Worüber?" fragte er, ohne wirklich Interesse daran zu haben.

„Über dich!" Ron sah seinen Freund unsicher an und war gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.

„Über mich?"

Parvati nickte. „Über dich!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum?" Harry trat vorsichtig näher, nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

Ron schnaubte. „Sieh dich doch mal an! Du bist total blass, hast Ringe unter den Augen und bekommst viel zu wenig Schlaf, das ist nicht gesund!"

Harry zwang sich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Es geht mir gut, okay? Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Gar nichts ist in Ordnung!" Ron sprang auf. „Du solltest mit uns endlich mal über den Angriff auf Hogwarts reden!"

„Wir haben schon darüber geredet", entgegnete Harry kühl, obwohl sein Gesicht noch weißer geworden war, als es sowieso schon war.

Ron wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Entgegnung ansetzen, wurde jedoch von Hermine zurück gehalten, indem sie ihn zurück auf die Couch zog und eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Wir haben nie wirklich darüber geredet", bemerkte Hermine stattdessen. „Du hast uns allen erzählt, was du mitbekommen hast und das war's dann. Danach haben wir kein Wort mehr darüber verloren und immer wenn wir davon anfangen wollten, bist du uns aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Das liegt ganz einfach daran, dass es nichts mehr gibt, das ich euch darüber erzählen kann!" Harry ging auf die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu.

„Warte, Harry!" Hermine war vom Sofa aufgesprungen und hielt ihn jetzt am Arm fest. 

„Hermine, lass es doch einfach gut sein!" Harrys Stimme war so leise, dass nur Hermine ihn verstehen konnte. Doch die schüttelte den Kopf und zog Harry mit auf die Couch auf der sie und Ron saßen.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie alle. Offenbar wusste keiner, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Harry hatte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand und seinen Arm auf seine Knie gestützt und wartete darauf, dass jemand etwas sagte. 

„Also, was ist jetzt?", meinte er schließlich genervt.

„Harry",  begann Lavender vorsichtig. „Wir wollen dich nicht zu irgendetwas drängen, aber es ist eben wichtig, dass wir die Wahrheit darüber kennen, was in Hogwarts passiert ist."

„Das hab ich euch doch schon erzählt", erwiderte Harry trotzig.

„Ja", nickte Ron. „Nur, dass wir das Gefühl haben, dass das nicht alles war!"

Harry sprang auf. „Wenn ich nur hier bin, damit ihr mich als Lügner beschuldigen könnt, dann kann ich ja gehen!"

„Wir denken nicht, dass du uns angelogen hast, aber wir wissen, dass du uns einige Dinge verheimlichst!" Hermines Stimme blieb ruhig.

Harry sah seine Freunde noch immer stehend der Reihe nach an. „Manche Sachen muss ich euch verheimlichen", antwortete er schließlich leise.

„Warum?" 

„Weil hier sonst Panik ausbrechen würde!" Harrys Stimme wurde eindringlicher. „Und das letzte, das wir in unserer Situation brauchen können, ist Panik!"

Ron war jedoch nicht bereit, aufzugeben. „Wir hier würden aber nicht in Panik ausbrechen! Vertraust du uns nicht mehr?"

Harry atmete tief durch. „Ich vertraue euch! Zumindest so gut ich das noch kann. Allerdings wüsste es trotzdem in kürzester Zeit die ganze Schule!"

Ron versuchte es weiter. „Aber wenn wir alle dicht halten,..."

Harry unterbrach ihn mit lauter Stimme. „Wenn Ginny dich fragen würde, würdest du es ihr doch erzählen, oder?" Er wandte sich an Parvati. „Was ist mir dir? Du würdest es deiner Schwester doch sicher auch erzählen. Und die würden es ihren besten Freunden erzählen und die wieder ihren Geschwistern und so weiter. Und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hätten wir hier nur noch verängstigte Schüler. Und daran würde auch ein Halloween-Fest nichts mehr ändern. Das kann ich einfach nicht verantworten!"

Harry drehte sich um und lief zum Ausgang. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, in dem großen Hallenbad ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen und sich dadurch abzureagieren.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Am nächsten Morgen war das Frühstück in der Halle wie immer eine recht laute Angelegenheit. Der Speisesaal sah beinahe so aus, wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts, war jedoch in Wirklichkeit um einiges kleiner. Außerdem befanden sich nur drei Tische für die drei Häuser darin. Der große Lehrertisch fehlte selbstverständlich auch, jedoch befand sich am Ende der Halle ein Podest, von dem aus oft wichtige Ansagen gemacht wurden.

Am Gryffindortisch jedoch trat bei einer kleinen Gruppe schlagartig Stille ein, als Harry sich zu seinen Freunden Ron, Hermine und Lavender setzte. Die kleine Auseinandersetzung vom Vorabend war noch nicht vergessen. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, ließ sich Ginny neben ihrem Bruder Ron nieder.

„Morgen", meinte sie fröhlich. 

„Warum hast du so gute Laune", wollte Ron wissen, froh über die kleine Ablenkung.

„Ich bin wieder mit Michael zusammen!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Michael? Michael Corner?"

Ginny nickte lächelnd. „Genau der!"

„Wie kommt's?", mischte sich Harry in das Gespräch ein, da es Ron offensichtlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Naja, er hatte ja schon letztes Jahr mit Cho Schluss gemacht!" Sie sah kurz Harry an, doch dessen Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung bei der Erwähnung seiner ehemaligen Flamme. „Und seit wir jetzt hier sind", fuhr sie fort. „Sind ja die Streitereien zwischen den Häusern nicht mehr so groß und wir haben uns wieder öfter unterhalten. Jedenfalls sind wir seit gestern wieder zusammen."

Ron schnaubte. „Ich dachte eigentlich, die Tatsache, wie es das letzte Mal dazu gekommen ist, dass du Schluss gemacht hast, hätte dir gezeigt, dass du dich besser von ihm fernhältst."

„Das war doch nur ein kleines Missverständnis", verteidigte Ginny ihren Freund. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stand sie auf. „Ich muss dann los. Hab gleich Zaubertränke bei Mandy!" Damit verschwand sie aus der Halle.

„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was sie immer von diesem Michael Corner will", entrüstete sich Ron. „Ich konnte ihn von Anfang an nicht ausstehen!"

„Das wissen wir", meinte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen, so dass es nur Harry und Lavender sehen konnten. Die mussten sich zurückhalten, um nicht loszukichern. 

Daher waren beide ganz froh, dass in dem Augenblick Susan Bones auf das Podest zutrat und um Ruhe bat.

„Morgen", begann sie, als es still genug war. „Wie ihr inzwischen alle wisst, haben wir entschieden, ein Halloween–Fest zu veranstalten. Terry, Mandy, Hannah und ich haben uns bereit erklärt, die Dekoration dafür zu übernehmen. Allerdings brauchen wir dafür noch Hilfe. Wer Interesse daran hat, meldet sich bitte im Laufe des Tages bei uns!" Damit verließ Susan das Podest wieder und sofort stürmte eine kleine Gruppe Zweitklässler auf sie zu.

„Was hast du in der Ersten?" fragte Ron, der sich offensichtlich wieder beruhigt hatte, seine Freundin.

Hermine sah auf ihren Stundenplan. „Zaubertränke in der Vierten, Gryffindor und du?"

„Gar nichts, ich hab erst was in der zweiten Stunde", antwortete Ron. „Was ist mit dir, Harry?"

„Verteidigung in der Vierten, Ravenclaw", murmelte Harry, ohne einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan zu werfen.

„Ich hab Wahrsagen in der Dritten, Hufflepuff", mischte sich Lavender ein. „Sag nichts, Hermine", fügte sie hinzu, als sie ein abfälliges Schnauben hörte. Allen am Tisch war klar, dass es Hermine für sinnlos hielt, Wahrsagen überhaupt zu unterrichten, dennoch hatte man bei der Abstimmung am Anfang mit elf zu vier Stimmen (wobei drei der vier Gegenstimmen Hermine, Ron und Harry gehörten) eindeutig festgelegt, dass man Wahrsagen in den Stundenplan mit aufnehmen würde.

Bevor allerdings die übliche Diskussion über Sinn und Unsinn des Faches mal wieder ausarten konnte, stand Hermine mit einem „Ich muss noch ein paar Zaubertränke nachschlagen" auf, verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von Ron und verließ die Halle.

Lavender sprang ebenfalls auf, lief jedoch mit einem „Wir sehn uns" zu ihrer Freundin Parvati, die mit Dean am anderen Ende des Tisches saß.

„Gerade noch mal davon gekommen, was?" meinte Harry grinsend.

Ron musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Wir wussten ja immer, dass sie Wahrsagen nicht leiden kann, aber ehrlich gesagt, hab ich immer gedacht, das würde mehr an Trelawney als an dem Fach selbst liegen."

„Dachte ich auch immer", nickte Harry. „Bei mir jedenfalls war es so!"

Rons Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Das kann dir auch absolut niemand verübeln." Mit leiser Stimme imitierte er ihre ehemalige Wahrsagelehrerin. „Du hast davon geträumt, dass du das Mittagessen verpasst? Das bedeutet, dass du sterben wirst, Harry! Sei vorsichtig, Harry!"

Harry musste lachen und Ron stimmte sofort mit ein.

„Also, was machst du in der ersten Stunde", fragte Harry, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Anthony hat mich schon wieder zu einem Schachduell herausgefordert. Ich denke, ich werde ihm mal zeigen, wie das richtig gespielt wird."

„Mach ihn nicht wieder total fertig", riet ihm Harry. „Ich glaube, er hat seine letzte Niederlage noch nicht ganz verkraftet!" Er sah auf seine Uhr uns stellte fest, dass in fünf Minuten der Unterricht beginnen würde. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass die Halle fast leer war. Nur ein paar Siebtklässler, die in der ersten Stunde niemanden unterrichteten, saßen noch herum.

„Ich muss dann los", meinte Harry und sprang auf.

„Wir sehn uns dann später", rief Ron ihm noch zu, als Harry die Halle verließ.

Harry drehte sich noch mal kurz um und nickte ihm zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer machte.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Gleich nach dem Abendessen hatte sich die Dekorationsgruppe das erste Mal versammelt. Außer den Vieren aus der Siebten, hatten sich drei Fünftklässler, ein Viertklässler, fünf Drittklässler, sechs Zweitklässler und vier Erstklässler gemeldet. Im Moment saßen sie alle im Großen Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegten, wie sie für das Fest dekorieren sollten.

„Wir könnten doch Fledermäuse basteln und aufhängen", schlug Sarah Greene aus der Ersten schüchtern vor.

„Wenn dann nehmen wir schon echte Fledermäuse", meinte der einzige Viertklässler begeistert.

„Iiihh", quietschten Sarah und ihre drei Freundinnen.

„Wir können keine echten Fledermäuse hier rumfliegen lassen", schloss Hannah das Thema ab. „Aber welche zu basteln ist sicher keine schlechte Idee!"

„Aber die wirken doch so unecht", beschwerte sich der Viertklässler wieder.

„Mit einem kleinen Zauber kriegen wir das sicher irgendwie in den Griff", beschwichtigte ihn Mandy und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass jemand einen guten Spruch kannte, um gebastelte Fledermäuse echt wirken zu lassen. „Hat noch jemand eine Idee?"

„Ich hätte eine Idee!" Sämtliche Schüler wandten sich um und sahen erwartungsvoll Harry an, der lächelnd hinter ihnen stand.

„Lass hören", meinte Susan.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ mit einem kleinen Schlenker 50 schöne, große Kürbisse aufeinandergestapelt im Gemeinschaftsraum erscheinen, ein Zauber, den Dumlebore ihm im letzten Jahr beigebracht hatte, obwohl er eigentlich nur in vereinzelten UTZ-Kursen unterrichtet wurde.

„Super", Thomas McGregor aus der Fünften sprang auf.

Mit einem weiteren Schlenker ließ Harry noch 23 kleine Schnitzmesser erscheinen und schon fünf Minuten später saßen alle auf dem Boden vor einem Kürbis und versuchten, wilde Gesichter hinein zu schnitzen.

Harry ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und beobachtete verwundert, wie Terry und Mandy sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes küssten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die beiden zusammen sind", meinte er erstaunt.

Susan, die neben ihm an einem Kürbis rumschnitzte, sah auf. „Sie sind seit ein paar Tagen zusammen. Mandy hatte Probleme mit Verwandlung in der Fünften und Terry hat ihr geholfen. Dabei sind sie zusammengekommen."

Harry sah weiterhin zu den beiden hinüber. „Scheint im Moment wie ein Virus zu grassieren!"

Susan sah wieder auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Sieh dich doch mal um!"

Susan folgte seinem Rat und entdeckte sofort, was Harry meinte. Auf beinahe jedem Stuhl saß ein Pärchen und hielt Händchen, küsste sich oder knutschte rum.

„In solchen Zeiten sucht jeder jemanden, mit dem er glücklich sein kann", überlegte Susan laut.

Harry nickte. „Da hast du vermutlich recht!"

Susan wandte sich wieder ihrer Schnitzerei zu und Harry versank in Gedanken. Doch schon kurz darauf räusperte sich Susan. „Harry?"

„Was ist?"

„Kannst du mir mal kurz helfen?"

Harry sah sie fragend an und Susan hielt ihren Kürbis hoch, wobei sie leicht rot wurde. Das Gesicht, das sie geschnitzt hatte, wirkte mehr wie der Versuch, einen Clown zu schnitzen. Die Löcher für die Augen waren beinahe so groß wie Äpfel, wodurch für den Mund kaum Platz geblieben war.

„Warum änderst du es nicht selbst?"

Susan grinste verlegen. „Ich hab einfach nicht genug Phantasie, um Gemüse grausig aussehen zu lassen!"

Harry lächelte, holte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Sofort waren die Knopfaugen verschwunden und stattdessen zierten Schlitzaugen das Gemüse. Der Mund war zu einem grausigen Lächeln verzogen und einzelne Zähne standen wild ab.

„Danke", lächelte Susan und setzte sich neben Harry in einen Sessel. „Weißt du, ich bin eigentlich nicht sonderlich begabt in solchen künstlerischen Sachen."

„Warum machst du dann hier mit?" 

Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab sonst eigentlich nichts zu tun und bevor ich in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum rumsitze und Lisa und Anthony beim Knutschen zusehe, versuch ich eben hier mein Glück."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst! Bei mir wird der Gemeinschaftsraum von Ron und Hermine, Dean und Parvati und Seamus und Lavender belagert."

Susan seufzte. „Im Moment sind wirklich überall Pärchen!"

Harry lächelte. „Klingt, als wärst du unzufrieden!"

Susan schnaubte. „Natürlich bin ich das. Alle meine Freundinnen hängen nur noch mit ihrem Freund rum und ich darf hier sitzen und mir die Zeit vertreiben." Sie sah Harry an. „Stört dich das nicht?"

„Ein bisschen Ruhe tut manchmal ganz gut", murmelte Harry.

„Vermisst du gar nichts?"

Harry musste lachen. „Natürlich vermisse ich etwas. Meine Freiheit zum Beispiel. Aber da das im Moment nicht möglich ist, bringt es ja nichts, darüber zu jammern." 

Susan seufzte wieder. „Gesunde Einstellung. Ich vermisse meine Eltern. Ich wünschte, sie wären hier, oder ich könnte sie mal besuchen!"

Harry antwortete nicht.

„Es ist seltsam", fuhr Susan fort. „Wenn wir in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen, habe ich sie auch lange Zeit nicht gesehen, trotzdem vermisse ich sie im Moment wahnsinnig!"

„Weil die Situation anders ist", meinte Harry leise. „In Hogwarts musste niemand Angst um sein Leben oder das seiner Familie haben!"

Susan nickte. Eine Weile schwiegen beide und dachten über Harrys Worte nach. 

„Du scheinst das alles viel gelassener zu nehmen! Warum macht dir die Situation hier nicht so viel aus?" fragte Susan schließlich.

Harry lächelte wehmütig. „Ich denke, ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass mein Leben in Gefahr ist!"

„Vermisst du niemanden?", hakte Susan nach.

Harry dachte kurz über die Frage nach. Vermisste er jemanden? Klar, aber das konnte er Susan schlecht sagen. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Jeder der mir etwas bedeutet, ist hier!"

Susan sah ihn nachdenklich an und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm glauben sollte.

„Sagt mal, was treibt ihr eigentlich da drüben?" Hannahs Stimme drang durch den ganzen Raum, trotzdem wusste sofort jeder, dass Susan und Harry gemeint waren. 

„Ich dachte, wir wollten hier was dekorieren und nicht die ganze Zeit quatschen", meinte Hannah, als sie vor den beiden stand.

Susan bückte sich nach ihrem Kürbis. „Ich bin schon fertig, Han!" Sie zeigte ihr das Gebilde.

Hannah verdrehte die Augen. „Gut gemacht, Harry! Komm schon, Susan, wir brauchen noch mehr Kürbisse. Wie wär's wenn du uns zeigst, dass du es auch alleine hinkriegst?" Hannah verzog sich wieder zu ihrem eigenen Kürbis und ließ einen grinsenden Harry und eine beleidigt dreinschauende Susan zurück.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Als die ersten Schüler schließlich die Halle betraten, blieben sie vor Erstaunen erst mal mitten in der Tür stehen. Draußen war es bereits stockduster, doch anstatt der sonst üblichen Kronleuchter an der Decke, brannten mindestens hundert schwarze Kerzen in verschiedenen Größen. Sie waren überall verstreut – auf den Tischen, auf den Fensterbrettern, auf dem Boden und manche schwebte sogar in der Luft. Die 50 Kürbisse waren ebenfalls so verteilt, waren jedoch von innen her beleuchtet, was das ganze Erscheinungsbild noch gruseliger machte.

Hermine und Ron, die mit den ersten Schülern die Halle betraten, staunten nicht schlecht. Es war unglaublich. Und mitten in der Halle standen die 23 Mitglieder der Dekorationsgruppe und Harry, der die Schwebezauber angewandt hatte.

„Denkst du nicht, dass hier noch etwas fehlt?" fragte Hermine.

Harry fuhr herum und sah seine Mitschüler. „Was denn?"

„Ein Podest für deine Rede zum Beispiel", meinte Hermine und trat langsam näher. „Oder einfach nur um das Fest zu eröffnen!"

Harry schnaubte. „Das kann man auch anders machen! Und ich werde hier drin keine Rede halten!" Bei der Einweihungsfeier hatte Hermine die Idee gehabt, Harry eine Ansprache halten zu lassen.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von einem grinsenden Ron zurückgehalten. „Lass es gut sein, Herm!" 

Gemeinsam setzten sich die drei an den Gryffindortisch. In der Halle brach langsam Unruhe aus, da noch kein Essen auf den Tischen war.

„Irgendjemand sollte das Fest eröffnen", flüsterte Seamus Hermine zu.

Diese warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu. „Das können wir ja leider nicht, weil Harry das Podest verschwinden hat lassen!"

„Oh, ich bitte dich", meinte Harry genervt. „Du bist eine Hexe, kannst du das nicht anders lösen?"

Hermine sah in kurz erstaunt an, richtete dann den Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle und murmelte: _„Sonorus!"_ Dann sprach sie mit lauter Stimme an ihre Mitschüler: 

„Ruhe bitte! Die Eröffnungsrede muss heute leider ausfallen, weil jemand das Podest verschwinden ließ." Sie warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu, so dass auch der letzte in der Halle kapieren musste, wer der Verantwortliche war. Einige kicherten. 

„Also halte ich mich kurz und sage nur, das Fest ist eröffnet!" Sie hob den Zauberspruch wieder auf und ließ sich auf ihren Platz fallen, während Harry in die Hände klatschte und damit das Essen erscheinen ließ.

Sofort hob sich der Geräuschpegel wieder an und alle fingen an, sich Essen auf ihre Teller zu laden.

„Du weißt doch sicher, dass du um die Rede nicht herumkommst, oder?" Hermine sah Harry fragend an, während sie sich Hühnchen auf ihr Teller lud.

Harry nickte und schluckte einen Bissen hinunter. „Ist mir klar! Aber nicht hier! Besser erst später im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Was wirst du sagen?" wollte Ron wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß es noch nicht."

„Sag einfach, was dir in den Sinn kommt", schlug Hermine vor. „Das war beim ersten Mal schon ziemlich beeindruckend."

„Ich find's immer noch komisch, dass keiner von euch in der ersten zwei Wochen auf die Idee gekommen ist, ein Fest zu machen", rätselte Harry. „Und kaum bin ich aufgetaucht, ist euch das plötzlich eingefallen!"

Hermine kicherte. „Wir wollten dich eben unbedingt reden hören!"

„Was du ja auch toll hingekriegt hast", meinte Parvati, die neben Harry saß und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte.

#-#-#-#-# FLASHBACK #-#-#-#-#

Drei Wochen nach dem Angriff auf Hogwarts hatten sie das Einweihungsfest für die Burg gehalten. Noch vor dem Essen Harry stand auf dem Podest in der Halle und blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler und Freunde. Er sah nicht gut aus, mit seinen vielen Schürfwunden, seinen dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und seinem eingefallenen Gesicht, trotzdem lächelte er.

„Keine Sorge", begann er. „Das hier wird nicht lange dauern. Die Rede einer gewissen Verteidigungslehrerin vor zwei Jahren war das vermutlich Schlimmste, das ich jemals mit anhören musste." 

Diejenigen, die damals schon in Hogwarts gewesen waren, grinsten. Harry sah sich in der Halle um.

„Der Grund, aus dem wir heute dieses Fest feiern, ist, dass wir unsere neue Schule einweihen wollen, unsere neue Heimat für die nächsten Monate. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle Angst habt, mir geht es schließlich genauso. Ich befürchte, dass sich in unserer Welt so einiges verändern wird; dass einige Dinge geschehen werden, die man nicht mehr ändern kann und dass einiges unwiederbringlich verloren ist. Aber genauso weiß ich, dass es immer noch Hoffnung gibt, solange wir hier zusammenhalten und uns nicht unterkriegen lassen. Solange es noch ein winziges Stück Hoffnung gibt, werden wir nicht aufhören, an den Frieden zu glauben. Weil wir uns ja wohl alle einig sind, dass es nichts wichtigeres gibt, als Frieden und Freiheit."

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte in der Halle Totenstille, dann brach plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Klatschen aus und nahm tumultartige Zustände an.

Harry, dessen Gesicht sich bei der Ansprache verdüstert hatte, grinste verlegen, wurde etwas rot und verließ das Podest.

#-#-#-#-# FLASHBACK ENDE #-#-#-#-#

„Na ja", murmelte Harry. „Es war ganz in Ordnung!"

„Ganz in Ordnung?", rief Hermine empört. „Das war brillant."

Harry winkte ab. „Nun hör schon auf, ich werd ja schon wieder rot!"

Ron grinste.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Nach dem Essen hatten sie sich schließlich alle im Großen Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Harry hatte wie versprochen eine kurze Rede gehalten, die jedoch nicht so tiefgründig war, wie seine erste. Stattdessen brachte er einige Witze und lockerte die Stimmung auf, bevor er die unteren drei Klassen zu einigen Spielen bewegte. Die oberen Klassen beteiligten sich daran oder begnügten sich damit, dem bunten Treiben zuzusehen. Ron und Anthony hatten ein Schachturnier organisiert

Als es schließlich zehn Uhr geworden war, hatten sie die unteren Jahrgangsstufen in ihre Schlafsäle geschickt, obwohl ihnen klar war, dass es vermutlich noch Partys in den verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräumen geben würde.

Die Schüler der Vierten bis Siebten tanzten derweil zu einer Zaubermusikanlage, die Harry, Parvati und Lavender ungefähr eine Woche zuvor im Keller der Burg gefunden hatten.

Sie alle tanzten und feierten bis tief in die Nacht, so dass niemandem auffiel, dass Harry verschwunden war.

----------------------------

A/N: Bin im Moment viel zu glücklich, als dass ich düster schreiben könnte! Also wird das nächste Kapitel auf jeden Fall länger dauern!

A/N2: Im nächsten Kapitel (Geheimnisse) wird es nen neuen Charakter geben! Wenn es jmd. Stört, soll er mir schreiben, aber geändert wird es trotzdem nicht, weil ich die ganze Story und auch das Ende schon (mehr oder weniger) im Kopf hab!

A/N3: Kennt ihr das? Da passieren so viel verrückte Dinge in eurem Leben, oder ihr seht total gute Filme und plötzlich habt ihr tausend gute Einfälle für Fanfiction, die jedoch nie richtig einzelne Geschichten ergeben! Also wird wahrscheinlich alles hier eingebaut! Wenn es euch zu viel wird, rührt euch!

Erst einmal ein riesiges allgemeines **THANX** for Reviews! Und dann noch im einzelnen (weil mir jeder einzelne von euch geholfen hat, dieses Kapitel fertig zu kriegen)!

**Zutzi**: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die übrigen Chapters zum Denken anregen, aber wenn man zwischen den Zeilen liest, steckt hier schon einiges dahinter! (Hoffe ich zumindest!)

Herminethebest: Ich freu mich, dass du dich freust, wenn ich weiter schreibe! Thanx a lot! 

**HeRmIoNe29**: Hier ist die Fortsetzung und danke für den Tip, mit der Review Einschränkung!

**Bibilein**: Soll wirklich so düster sein! Keine Angst, wird noch fröhlicher!

**RavenMM**: Danke, ich hoffe, das hier entspricht auch noch deinen Vorstellungen!

**Lilith35**: Tja, es muss eben erst düster sein, damit es wieder heller werden kann!

**Soror Lucis**: Danke, danke! Bin schon dabei, die nächsten Kapitel zu schreiben!


	3. Geheimnisse

Warning: Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet die Beschreibung von Gewalt (oder ähnliches)! Wer es nicht lesen möchte, sollte es also lieber bleiben lassen!  LIBERTY WARS I) Die Rebellion 

_„Krieg ist ewig zwischen List und Argwohn, nur zwischen Glauben und Vertrauen ist Friede." (Schiller, Wallensteins Tod)_

3) Geheimnisse

Harry hatte nur knapp zwei Stunden auf dem Fest verbracht und dafür gesorgt, dass niemand mitbekam, wie er dieses verließ. Er hatte seinen Zaubererumhang in seinen Schlafsaal gebracht und war dann in Muggelkleidung zu dem Platz appariert, an dem früher das Zaubereiministerium gestanden hatte. Jetzt standen nur noch einzelne Mauerteile und die Trümmer lagen offen herum, für jeden sichtbar, der vorbei ging. Es war als eine Art Zeichen von Voldemort gedacht, das zeigen sollte, was passieren würde, würde man sich ihm wiedersetzte.

Harry trat langsam durch die Trümmer und sah sich etwas um, wie er es eigentlich immer tat, wenn er hier war. Allerdings sah es jedes Mal gleich aus; nie veränderte sich etwas. Es betrat vorsichtig einen kleinen Raum, der inzwischen sein Dach verloren hatte, jedoch immer noch einigen Schutz vor ungewünschten Augenzeugen auf der Straße bot.

„Du vernachlässigst deine Deckung!" 

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum, entspannte sich jedoch wieder, als er erkannte, wer hinter ihm in dem Zimmer stand.

„Alijah! Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?"

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, Potter", schlug die junge Frau vor und trat etwas näher. Auch sie trug Muggelkleidung, war etwas kleiner als Harry, der in den letzten beiden Jahren um einiges gewachsen war, und hatte blaue Augen, die im Moment etwas besorgt aussahen. „Wenn ich ein Todesser wäre, wärst du tot!"

Harry nickte nur und setzte sich auf einen Stein, der früher einmal zur Mauer des Zaubereiministeriums gehört hatte. „Bist du gut rausgekommen?"

„Alles okay", bestätigte Alijah, setzte sich neben ihn und fuhr sich durch ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare. „War aber etwas schwieriger als sonst!"

„Warum?"

„Voldemort ist sich sicher, dass ein Angriff bevorsteht. Frag mich nicht, wie er auf die Idee kommt, aber er hat die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft!"

„Wie siehst du das?"

Alijah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dass es einigermaßen sicher ist. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, inwiefern Voldemort über Dumbledores Schritte informiert ist. Nachdem der Spion enttarnt wurde, hab ich nicht mehr gehört, dass Voldemort weiß, was sein Feind vorhat."

Harry nickte. „Sag mir auf jeden Fall Bescheid, falls du was Neues darüber hörst."

„Klar, wie immer!" Eine Weile schwiegen beide. 

„Wird eigentlich keiner misstrauisch, wenn du immer wieder verschwindest?" begann Alijah schließlich wieder.

Harry lächelte. „Meine Freunde sind gerade damit beschäftigt, Halloween zu feiern. Die werden mich nicht vermissen!"

Alijah zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Oh, nein", wehrte Harry sofort ab. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, sie sind super Freunde. Nur dass eben die meisten jemanden haben, mit dem sie tanzen können und da wird mich eben niemand suchen."

Alijah nickte.

„Übrigens", fuhr Harry lächelnd fort. „Wenn du so eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehst, siehst du fast aus wie Snape."

Die Braunhaarige schnaubte. „Oh, welch ein Kompliment", meinte sie dann sarkastisch.

Harry grinste und seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

Alijah verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach komm schon", meinte Harry immer noch grinsend. „Wir wissen doch wohl beide, dass du tausend Mal besser aussiehst als Snape!"

Alijah konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie lächeln musste. „Das hör ich gern! Trotzdem muss ich jetzt los!" Sie stand auf.

„Warte mal kurz!" Harry kramte in seiner Jacke und zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor. „Ich hab was für dich! Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist, aber ich will, dass du es bei dir trägst!" Er gab ihr das kleine Geschenk.

„Was ist das?" fragte Alijah neugierig und wog es in ihrer Hand.

„Mach's auf!"

Alijah lächelte ihn an, hob den Deckel der Schachtel herunter und zog eine silberne Kette hervor. Ihr Anhänger war ein Zwei Zentimeter großer feiner, silberner Engel.

„Der ist wunderschön", flüsterte Alijah. „Woher hast du ihn?"

„Er gehörte meiner Mum", erwiderte Harry leise. „Ich hab ihn letztes Jahr in den Trümmern ihres Hauses gefunden!"

Alijah sah überrascht auf. „Haben sie die Reste nicht abgerissen?"

Der Schwarzhaariger schüttelte den Kopf. „Frag mich nicht wieso, aber die Ruinen sind immer noch da! Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, innerhalb von 16 Jahren wäre jemand mal auf die Idee gekommen, den Schutt wegzuräumen, aber na ja!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Alijah sah sich wieder das Schmuckstück von allen Seiten an.

„Leg sie mal um", schlug Harry vor.

Alijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen! Immerhin gehörte sie deiner Mum!"

Harry nahm ihr die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie ihr um den Hals. „Ich will, dass jemand auf dich aufpasst", flüsterte er. „Und wenn es nur ein silberner Engel ist."

„Aber..."

Harry unterbrach sie. „Du brauchst einen Schutzengel! Wir wissen beide, wie leichtsinnig du manchmal sein kannst! Gib sie mir einfach wieder, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, in Ordnung?"

Alijah sah ihm in die Augen und nickte, dann drückte sie kurz seine Hand. „Ja", flüsterte sie. „Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist!"

Kurze Zeit schwiegen beide, dann meinte die Braunhaarige leise: „Und ich bin nie leichtsinnig!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Als Harry zurückkam, hörte er noch immer Musik aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Durch einen kurzen Blick hinein, bestätigte er seine Vermutung, dass Ron und Hermine noch immer hier waren. Außerdem schien es gerade so, als ob sich nur noch Pärchen im Raum aufhalten würden. Harry verdrehte die Augen und machte sich auf zu seinem Schlafsaal, in dem er momentan der einzige sein würde.

Als er durch den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum lief, fielen ihm sofort ein paar Drittklässler auf, die vorm Kamin eingeschlafen waren. Harry beschloss jedoch, sie nicht zu wecken, sondern lief geradewegs hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Er war extrem müde. Er zog sich schnell um, ließ sich in sein Himmelbett fallen und war innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry achtete nicht auf das tiefe Grollen des Donners und öffnete die schwere Eisentür. Schockiert lief er einige Schritte nach draußen und blieb mitten im Regen stehen, ohne diesen überhaupt zu bemerken. Das Feld vor Hogwarts war vollkommen überfüllt. Todesser, Lehrer, Auroren, Blut, Schreie, Leichen am Boden. Harry stutzte, während er sich umsah und lief auf eine große Gestalt am Rand des Schlachtfeldes zu.

„Hagrid?" flüsterte er vorsichtig. Harry musterte ihn und stellte schockiert fest, dass er stark am Bauch blutete. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er eigentlich tat, riss er seinen Umhang vom Körper und drückte ihn auf die Wunde.

Der Halbriese schlug die Augen auf und sah Harry an. „Harry", krächzte er.

„Pst", machte Harry leise. „Nicht reden!"

„Verschwinde von hier!"

„Nein!" Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich lass dich hier nicht sterben! Halt durch!"

„Hau ab, Harry!" Hagrid klang wütend.

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Tränen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem Regen.

Hagrid hob mühsam eine Arm und fuhr Harry durch seine Haare. „Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte er liebevoll, bevor er Harry von sich wegdrückte. „Verschwinde endlich!"

Harry rappelte sich hoch und wollte wieder zu seinem großen Freund, als er eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der grüne Strahl schoss auf Hagrid zu und sofort schien alles Leben aus ihm gesogen und er sackte regungslos zusammen.

„Nein!" Harry stürzte auf ihn zu, kniete sich neben ihn und rüttelte fest an seinem Körper. „Hagrid, steh auf!" Er rührte sich nicht.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde Harry von der Leiche seines Freundes weggezogen. Er starrte auf seine Hände, die mit Hagrids Blut bedeckt waren. Dann fuhr ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Narbe. Er fuhr herum und sah wie erwartet direkt in das Gesicht Voldemorts, das zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzogen war.

„Dein toller Riesenfreund hätte mehr gelitten, wenn er überlebt hätte. Aber das Gefühl wirst du bald selbst kennen!" Voldemort sah verächtlich auf ihn herab. „Crucio!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry schreckte hoch. Er war schweißgebadet, sein Schlafanzug klebte an seiner Haut. Er keuchte heftig, als wäre er gerannt; es war, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sein Herzschlag raste. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu werden, doch sofort hatte er wieder die Bilder im Kopf, die Bilder von Hagrids Tod. Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schrank. Er hatte vergessen, den Traumlos-Trank zu nehmen.

Sich innerlich selbst wegen seiner Vergesslichkeit verfluchend, stand Harry auf. Seine Uhr zeigte 4 Uhr 30 an. Mit einem schnellen Blick stellte er fest, dass alle Betten im Schlafsaal belegt waren, also die Feier endlich zu Ende war. 

Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr würde einschlafen können. Da er sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, beschloss er, ein bisschen durch die Burg zu laufen. Das war schon fast eine Tradition geworden. Immer, wenn er einen Alptraum hatte, lief er danach manchmal stundenlang im Gebäude umher, um sich zu beruhigen.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, verließ Harry den Schlafsaal, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich als erstes auf den Weg zur Halle. Der Raum lag völlig im Dunkeln. Harry zündete ein paar Kerzen am Gryffindortisch an, lief auf eine Ecke der Halle zu und drückte einen Ziegelstein, worauf sich ein kleines Loch in der Wand öffnete. Schnell griff er hinein und holte eine Flasche voller Feuerwhisky zusammen mit einem kleinen Glas heraus. Er füllte das Glas, leerte es in einem Zug und stellte beides zurück in das geheime Versteck. Jetzt völlig ruhig lief er zurück zu seinem Esstisch und setzte sich dort auf einen Stuhl.

Warum musste das Leben nur manchmal so kompliziert sein?

Langsam sah sich Harry in der Halle um. Stück für Stück. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, etwas würde fehlen. Und plötzlich wusste er, was es war. Entschlossen stand er auf und trat an die eine der beiden breiten Seitenwände. Mit einem kleinen Schlenker des Zauberstabs, den er von Dumbledore gelernt hatte, ließ er ein Bild an der Wand erscheinen – nicht groß, von der Größe eines normalen Schulbuches und doch konnte man deutlich Hagrids Gesicht erkennen. 

Das Bild bewegte sich nicht, schien wie ein Muggelfoto nur eine Momentaufnahme zu sein und doch musste Harry lächeln, als er im Hintergrund des Bildes einen Drachen sah, den er da eigentlich gar nicht hingezaubert hatte. Es war gut geworden und schien den typischen Hagrid abgebildet zu haben, den sie alle kannten.

Harry ging weiter und zauberte die ganze Wand voll mit den Bildern ihrer Lehrer – beinahe aller Lehrer. Snape fehlte. Harry hatte ihn bewusst weggelassen. Dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und besah sich das Werk. Es sah gut aus. Plötzlich brach Harrys Grinsen ab. Er allein wusste, wer von ihnen noch am Leben war. Nein, eigentlich wusste er nur, wer ganz sicher tot war. War es gut, eine solche Bilderreihe hier aufzuhängen, als wäre es eine Gedenktafel? 

Harry trat zu Dumbledores Portrait und betrachtete es genau. Selbst das Bild strahlte eine überwältigende Ruhe aus, so dass Harry plötzlich eine seltsame Müdigkeit spürte. Einen Moment überlegte er, seine Zaubereien der Nacht wieder rückgängig zu machen, aber dann dachte er daran, wie Dumbledore ihn durch das Bild beruhigt hatte. Er hoffte, die Wirkung würde sich auch bei seinen Mitschülern einstellen.

Harry blies die Kerzen aus, verließ die Halle und kehrte zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er einen Schluck seines Trankes nahm und schnell in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, war er allein im Schlafsaal. Nachdem er durch einen Blick auf die Uhr festgestellt hatte, dass es bereits 12.15 Uhr war, wunderte es ihn nicht mehr. Er zog sich an und machte sich ohne Eile auf den Weg zur Halle, da Samstags kein Unterricht stattfand. Wahrscheinlich würden die meisten gerade beim Mittagessen sitzen und Harry fand seine Vermutung bestätigt, als er weder im Gryffindor-Turm, noch im Großen Gemeinschaftsraum irgendjemanden antraf.

Als Harry eintrat, blieb er erst ein paar Minuten unbeobachtet in der Tür stehen und sah sich die Schüler an, die sich zwar eigentlich dem Essen hingaben, jedoch immer wieder mal einen Blick zu den Lehrern schweifen ließen. Lächelnd lief Harry auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

„Hey Harry", meinte Ron grinsend, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte. „Super Idee mit den Bildern! Das macht die Halle irgendwie noch viel schöner."

„Stimmt", nickte Hermine und legte eine Serviette beiseite. „Sie sind ja eigentlich immer noch unsere Lehrer, nur dass sie eben nicht persönlich hier sein können!"

„Echt eine tolle Idee", meinte Ginny, die auf der anderen Seite von Harry saß.

Harry schluckte einen Bissen Brot hinunter. „Findet ihr nicht", fragte er seine Freunde leise. „Dass das ganze ein bisschen wie eine Gedenktafel aussieht?"

„Nö!" Ron schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Es wirkt gut! Als würdest du einfach nicht wollen, dass wir sie vergessen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige musste lächeln. „Genauso war es auch gedacht!"

Eine Weile aß Harry schweigend weiter, während Ron und Hermine sich flüsternd miteinander unterhielten und Ginny aufstand, um zu Michael Corner an den Ravenclawtisch zu gehen.

„Sag mal", wandte sich Hermine plötzlich wieder dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Wohin bist du eigentlich plötzlich Abend so schnell verschwunden?"

Harry hob erstaunt seinen Kopf. „Was meinst du?"

„Auf dem Halloween-Fest", erklärte Ron anstelle seiner Freundin. „Am Anfang warst du noch voll dabei und irgendwann ist und dann aufgefallen, dass du nicht mehr da bist!" Rons Ohren wurden rot, wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er so mit Hermine beschäftigt gewesen war, dass er gar nicht genau mitbekommen hatte, wann sein bester Freund verschwunden war.

Harry zuckte scheinbar gelassen mit den Schultern. „Es ist irgendwie langweilig geworden! Dann hab ich einen kleinen Spaziergang durchs Schloss gemacht und als ich zurückgekommen, waren nur noch einige Pärchen da, die getanzt haben, da wollte ich nicht unbedingt stören."

„Aber du störst doch nicht", entgegnete Hermine entrüstet.

Harry musste lächeln. „Das ist nett, aber ich weiß, dass ihr auch Zeit für euch braucht! Macht euch keine Gedanken, es war ein tolles Fest!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Gegen fünf Uhr saß Harry mal wieder in einem der Sessel im Großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste nicht genau, wo sich seine Freunde befanden, allerdings wollte er im Moment auch nicht mit ihnen reden. Er lächelte, als Susan den Raum betrat. Seit sie alle auf der Burg waren, hatten sie sich öfter unterhalten und Harry hatte festgestellt, dass es ihm inzwischen leicht viel, mit ihr über seine Probleme zu reden.

„Hey!" Susan ließ sich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen in einen Sessel fallen.

„Hey", meinte Harry ebenfalls. „Ist irgendwas?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Susans Gesicht schien ein Fragezeichen.

„Du siehst aus, als würde dich etwas beschäftigen!"

Susan nickte langsam. „Du weißt doch sicher noch, über was wir vor zwei Tagen gesprochen waren!"

Harry nickte.

„Nun ja", fuhr die Hufflepuff zögernd fort. „Was würdest du tun, wenn du plötzlich merken würdest, dass du jemanden in deiner Umgebung gerne hast? Ich meine, wirklich gerne! Wenn ihr aber so gut befreundet seid, dass eine Abfuhr von demjenigen die ganze Freundschaft gefährden würde!"

Harry lächelte. „Ich würde mit der Person reden und ihr alles erzählen!"

Susan starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihr euch darauf ständig aus dem Weg geht?"

Der Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann dass das Leben viel zu kurz sein kann, als dass man vor etwas Angst haben sollte!"

Susan senkte den Kopf. „Du meinst, ich könnte sterben, bevor ich etwas über seine Gefühle herausfinden könnte?"

Harry sah sie ernst an. „Ich denke nicht, dass du sterben wirst! Aber du hast mich gefragt, was ich tun würde und das habe ich dir gesagt! Allerdings hast du auch keinen Verrückten als Erzfeind, ich denke also, dass deine Situation wahrscheinlich etwas anders ist!"

Beide schwiegen für eine Weile und Harry konnte an Susan Falten auf der Stirn erkennen, dass sie nachdachte. Dann hob sie entschlossen den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. „Nein, ich denke, dass du Recht hast! Du führst jetzt keinen Einzelkampf mehr mit Voldemort, sondern wir alle leben im Krieg mit ihm. Und das Leben ist manchmal kürzer, als wir annehmen!"

„Es ist deine Entscheidung!"

Susan nickte. „Kann ich dich mal was ziemlich Persönliches fragen?"

Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Ich war eigentlich nicht der Meinung, dass wir in den letzten Wochen unpersönlich miteinander geredet hätten! Aber, schieß los!"

„Warum hast du hier keine Freundin? Ich meine, versteh das nicht falsch, aber ich kenne hier mindestens zehn verschiedene Mädchen, die liebend gern mit dir ausgehen würden. Also warum bist du immer noch allein?"

„Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass wir nicht aus der Burg rauskönnen, also eigentlich gar nicht wirklich ausgehen können?" Harry grinste, wurde dann jedoch ernst und sah Susan nicht direkt an. „Weil sie mich nicht verstehen. Jeder hier weiß, wer ich bin und alle kennen mein Vergangenheit, aber niemand weiß, wie ich mich fühle mit dieser Berühmtheit und dem ganzen Mist, der mir passiert! Keiner hier ist Voldemort jemals gegenüber gestanden oder hat auch nur eine geringe Ahnung, was er mir - abgesehen von der Ermordung meiner Eltern - alles angetan hat!"

Susan biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber das liegt doch nur daran", meinte sie schließlich. „Dass du es niemandem hier erzählst!"

Harry nickte. „Das weiß ich, aber ich sag dir eines: Diejenige, die mich dazu bringt, über alles was mir je durch Voldemort passiert ist zu reden, mit der werde ich ewig zusammen sein!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Es war 1 Uhr morgens und Harry war der letzte, der sich im Großen Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt. Die letzten waren schon vor über einer Stunde verschwunden. Harry genoss die Ruhe, die er tagsüber beinahe nirgends finden konnte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Hannah Abbott kam hereingerauscht. Als sie Harry sah, blieb sie erschrocken stehen. Harry erkannte sofort, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Hey", meinte Harry, etwas unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Hey", erwiderte Hannah mit brüchiger Stimme und ließ sich neben ihm in einem Sessel nieder.

„Alles in Ordnung", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Hannah antwortete nicht.

Innerlich verfluchte Harry sich selbst. „Vergiss die Frage! War blöd von mir!"

Hannah lächelte leicht.

„Mission erfüllt", meinte Harry übertrieben munter. „Sie lächelt wieder!"

Nach ein paar Minuten Stille begann Harry wieder:

„Erzählst du mir, was los ist?"

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist ziemlich persönlich", erklärte sie leise.

Harry nickte. „Aber es könnte dir vielleicht helfen, darüber zu reden!" Eine Weile schweigen wieder beide, nur Hannahs Schniefen unterbrach ab und zu die Stille.

„Geht's um Justin?" fragte Harry schließlich vorsichtig.

„Könnte man so sagen!"

„Ist es was Gutes oder was Schlechtes?"

Hannah zögerte. „Kann ich nicht so leicht sagen!"

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Eigentlich ist es etwas Gutes", fuhr die Hufflepuff fort. „Aber in der derzeitigen Situation bin ich mir da nicht so sicher!"

„Der Krieg wird nicht ewig dauern!"

Hannah nickte. „Aber während der nächsten neun Monate wird er wohl nicht zu Ende sein."

„Nein, während der nächsten ... neun Monate..." Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Was? Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du ...? Bist du ...?"

Hannah nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Ich bin schwanger!"

Harry sah sie für ein paar Sekunden nur ausdruckslos an, dann ließ er sich tief in den Sessel sinken. „Oh, Mann!"

Hannah schwieg.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja!"

„Absolut?"

„Absolut!"

„Oh Mann", stöhnte Harry wieder auf.

Gegen ihren Willen musste Hannah lächeln. „Ich weiß!"

„Hast du es Justin schon erzählt?"

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Seit ungefähr zwei Wochen!"

Harry sah sie ernst an. „Vielleicht solltest du besser mit Justin reden! Immerhin betrifft es ihn auch!"

Hannah nickte. „Ich weiß, aber das ist nicht so leicht!"

Der Gryffindor lächelte leicht. „Niemand hat gesagt, dass es leicht ist!"

Hannah ließ ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ich hab Angst, Harry!"

Harry sah sie an. „Wovor?"

„Ich hab Angst, dass Justin mit mir Schluss macht oder dass ich irgendwas falsch mache. Außerdem weiß keiner hier, wie man ein Kind zur Welt bringt, also könnte einfach eine Menge schief gehen! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir Krieg haben und das meiner Meinung nach der absolut falsche Zeitpunkt für ein kleines Kind ist!"

Harry nickte langsam. „Du brauchst dir wirklich nicht so viele Sorgen zu machen! Justin würde nie mit dir Schluss machen. Er liebt dich wirklich und er wird das Kind auch lieben. Und natürlich besteht die Gefahr, dass du etwas falsch machst, aber dieses Risiko gibt es bei allem, was man tut. Und wenn du dich an alle Ratschläge hältst, die wir in Büchern finden oder die ein paar von den anderen vielleicht wissen, kann da gar nichts mehr schief gehen! Wie man ein Kind zur Welt bringt, weiß ich leider auch nicht, ich hab darin keine Erfahrung!"

Hannah musste wieder lächeln.

„Allerdings", fuhr Harry fort. „Werden wir dich dabei alle unterstützen und ich denke, dass viele ungefähr wissen, was zu tun ist. Und was den Krieg betrifft, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass er in neun Monaten vorbei ist und ich glaube auch, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt für ein Baby ist. Aber sieh es mal so, wir alle sind Kinder des Krieges! Wir wurden beide während des ersten Krieges geboren. Und wir alle werden auf den Kleinen aufpassen!"

„Oder die Kleine", murmelte Hannah sichtlich ruhiger. „Danke, Harry!" Sie umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen kurz.

„Kein Problem! Du solltest dich hinlegen, du brauchst Schlaf!"

Hannah grinste, stand auf und lief zur Tür. „Ach, Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Bitte, sag noch niemandem etwas, okay? Ich will erst in Ruhe mit Justin reden und danach spreche ich mit den anderen!"

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß von nichts!"

„Danke", wiederholte Hannah noch einmal und verließ dann schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich bin gut darin, Geheimnisse zu bewahren", murmelte Harry noch, was die Hufflepuff jedoch nicht mehr hörte.

Plötzlich war er unendlich müde. Er fand es toll, dass Hannah sich ihm anvertraut hatte, doch musste er, wenn er ehrlich war, wirklich zugeben, dass sich die Probleme damit noch um einiges vergrößert hatten.

Harry ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl sinken. Er merkte, wie seine Augenlieder schwer wurden und schon kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Erschrocken fuhr Harry hoch und orientierte sich erst. Schnell erkannte er, dass er im Großen Gemeinschaftsraum war. Nach einem Gespräch mit Hannah war er eingeschlafen. Aber was hatte ihn wieder aufgeweckt?

Er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln auf seiner Brust und nahm schnell das kleine Medaillon in Form eines kleinen Löwen heraus und sah, dass die beiden Augen durch einen Zauber rot aufleuchteten. Ein Zeichen, das er mit Alijah ausgemacht hatte, damit er, falls es einen Notfall gab, so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Treffpunkt kommen würde.

Harry apparierte in höchster Eile zum Platz des ehemaligen Zaubereiministeriums. Schnell lief er auf den kleinen Raum zu, in dem er sich am Tag zuvor mit Alijah getroffen hatte und fand einen weißen Umschlag auf einem Stein liegen. Harry hob den unbeschrifteten Brief auf und öffnete ihn schnell. Er erkannte die Handschrift. Die Nachricht war kurz.

_            Angriff auf Hogwarts – gescheitert._

_            Dumbledore und Lehrer gefangen in Kerker._

_            Hinrichtung Dienstag früh um Neun_

_            5-6-6; 3-2-5; V-Vv'12-V_

Harry sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war Sonntag, 4 Uhr morgens! Sie hatten 53 Stunden Zeit!

----------------------------

A/N: Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, ob das Kapitel so geworden ist, wie ich mir das anfangs vorgestellt hab! Ich hab das blöde Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht passt! Keine Ahnung! *blöd schau* Vielleicht hab ich mit Hannah einfach ein bisschen zu viel rein gebracht. Was weiß ich! Schreibt mit eure Meinung! Ansonsten geht es hoffentlich bald weiter! Der Brief wird noch näher erläutert, keine Sorge (sobald mir selber wieder einfällt, was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte)!

Und wieder ein tausendfaches Danke an alle, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben!! (Und ein noch größeres Danke, an die, die mir schon öfter geschrieben haben!)

**Lilith35**: War nicht unbedingt Zufall, dass ich das Kapitel an einem Dienstag hochgeladen hab! Es war fast fertig, als ich das erste hochgeladen hab und musste nur noch verbessert werden. Aber ich wollte eure und auch vor allem meine Geduld ein bisschen trainieren, weil ich es selbst nicht erwarten konnte, das zweite Kapitel online zu stellen. Und dann dachte ich, wenn ich es Dienstag hochlade, dann liest du es vielleicht wieder! (Außerdem passt es zeitlich einfach dienstags und samstags am besten!) Also vielen, vielen Dank; auch, dass du nichts gegen einen neuen Charakter einzuwenden hast! 1000 Thanx, bye!

**RavenMM**: Wird schon wieder ein bisschen düster, keine Sorge! Aber ich wollte keine Geschichte, in der in jedem Kapitel nur Katastrophen passieren. Außerdem hast du recht, dass nicht alle Slytherin schlecht oder böse sind – das wär ja ziemlich schwarz-weiß gedacht – aber wie soll man unterscheiden, wer auf Dumbledores Seite steht und wer nicht? Aber es stimmt schon, auch Leute von anderen Häusern könnten „schlecht" sein! (Freu dich in diesem Zusammenhang auf die nächsten Kapitel!) Auf alle Fälle danke, für den Gedanken, ciao!

**Soror Lucis**: Erst mal ganz riesiges Thanx für das Lob, so was braucht der Mensch! Wo Harry hin ist, dürfte mit diesem Kapitel wohl beantwortet sein und über den Angriff auf Hogwarts gibt's sicherlich immer wieder Rückblenden, in denen man dann erfährt, wer gestorben ist (eine davon war ja schon hier)! Ansonsten wird es wohl wirklich etwas dauern, die nächsten Chapters fertig zu bringen! Thanx a very lot, bye bye! (Übrigens: Schreib bloß selber schnell weiter an Running Changes! Interessiert mich nämlich brennend, wie das weitergeht!)

**Herminethebest**: Deine ersten drei Fragen dürften hiermit wohl schon beantwortet sein! Über Harrys Gefangenschaft und seine Flucht wird es wohl immer wieder Rückblenden geben (wie in diesem Kapitel auch schon), damit die offenen Fragen nach und nach beantwortet werden. Wegen Harrys Reden hab ich noch nichts entschieden! Hab auch noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber mal sehen, vielleicht passt's ja mal! Jedenfalls vielen, vielen Dank für dein Review, hoffe die Story gefällt dir weiterhin!

**t-wosz**: Danke, danke! Würd dir hier gern noch mehr sagen, aber deine Bemerkung lässt mir nicht so viel Spielraum! Also sag ich einfach danke, dass du mir geschrieben hast und ich hoffe, dass du auch weiterhin LW liest. 


	4. Rettungsaktion

 LIBERTY WARS I) Die Rebellion 

„Krieg ist ewig zwischen List und Argwohn, nur zwischen Glauben und Vertrauen ist Friede." (Schiller, Wallensteins Tod)

4) Rettungsaktion

Hermine und Ron sahen in fragende Gesichter, als sie den Versammlungsraum betraten. Sämtliche „Cheffe" saßen um den Tisch herum und schienen sich zu fragen, warum Harry um diese späte Uhrzeit eine außerplanmäßige Zusammenkunft einberufen hatte. Sofort sahen Hermine und Ron, dass der Verursacher der ganzen Veranstaltung noch gar nicht anwesend war.

„War ja klar", gähnte Ron und ließ sich auf seinem angestammten Stuhl nieder. „Erst ruft er zu so einer gottlosen Zeit eine Sitzung ein und dann kommt er zu spät!"

„Wisst ihr, worum es geht?" wandte sich Anthony an Hermine, die inzwischen ebenfalls am Tisch saß.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung! Er hat nur gesagt, dass wir uns sofort hier treffen sollen und schon war er wieder verschwunden!"

Anthony gähnte. „Vielleicht will er einführen, dass wir nachts unterrichten, dann muss unser Nachtmensch nicht mehr schlafen!" Den meisten Schülern war es schon aufgefallen, dass Harry auch häufig nachts im Schloss unterwegs war.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es muss irgendetwas Ernstes sein", entgegnete sie. „Sonst würde er uns nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holen!"

„Vor allem, weil er weiß, wie viel Ärger er dadurch mit mir bekommen würde", fügte Ron schlapp hinzu.

Die meisten, die Rons Langschlafangewohnheit kannten, lächelten.

Krachend flog die schwere Tür des Versammlungsraumes auf und Harry stürmte herein. Er hatte eine Tasche dabei, die er auf den Tisch warf, stellte sich an den Kopf der Runde und stützte die Arme auf den Tisch.

„Ich will keine Zeit verlieren", begann er entschlossen. „Weil wir die nämlich nicht haben! Es gab einen Angriff auf Hogwarts. Da Voldemort jedoch vorher Bescheid wusste, ist der Aufstand niedergeschlagen worden. Ich weiß nichts über eventuelle Opfer, allerdings weiß ich, dass Professor Dumbledore und ein paar Lehrer gefangen genommen wurden. Und ich will, dass wir sie befreien!"

Die Cheffe sahen sich an. Erschrocken, überrascht, fragend und zweifelnd.

„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Terry.

„Ich hab einen Brief von Professor Lupin erhalten", erklärte Harry schnell. „Am Treffpunkt von Dumbledore und mir!"

„Bist du sicher, dass der Brief von Lupin ist?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd. 

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Absolut!"

„Das ist doch absoluter Unsinn", mischte sich Oliver Moon ein und sprang auf. „Wir können Dumbledore nicht befreien! Ich meine, wir reden hier nicht von irgendeinem x-beliebigen Zauberer, wir reden hier von Voldemort!"

Einige nickten. 

„Da hat er Recht", meinte Ron leise. „Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor?"

Harry seufzte. „Okay, Leute, ich sag euch, was Sache ist! Wir haben genau" Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. „52 Stunden Zeit, bevor die beiden hingerichtet werden sollen, bis dahin befinden sie sich in einem Kerker in Hogwarts. Wir wissen, dass Voldemort, morgen Nachmittag nicht in Hogwarts ist und wir kennen die Anzahl der Wachen. Außerdem haben wir noch einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber den Todessern."

„Und der wäre?" fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers!"

Stille trat ein. Ron und Hermine dachten nach, der Rest sah sich fragend an.

„Ähm", meldete sich Mandy zu Wort. „Wir haben was?"

Harry sah seine Freunde an und merkte, dass er die Wahrheit erzählen musste. „Ich habe eine Karte, die sämtliche Räume, Gänge und auch einige Geheimwege in Hogwarts darstellt. Außerdem ist darauf jede Person zu sehen, die sich im Schloss aufhält. Man sieht, wer es ist, wo die Person ist und wo sie hingeht."

Die anderen Cheffe sahen ihn teils erstaunt, teils beeindruckt an.

„Wo hast du diese Karte her?" fragte Justin offensichtlich beeindruckt.

Harry tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ron und Hermine, bevor er antwortete. „Mein Vater hat sie mit ein paar Freunden entwickelt, als er in Hogwarts war!"

„Und sie funktioniert wirklich so, wie du gesagt hast?" wollte Padma zögernd wissen.

Harry nickte. „Sie zeigt jedes Detail. Was denkt ihr, wie oft ich damit schon Filch und Snape entwischt bin?"

„Diese Karte könnte wirklich ein ungeheurer Vorteil sein", spekulierte Anthony.

„Ja", nickte Hermine. „Nur, dass es ein Problem gibt!"

Alle Augenpaare am Tisch wandten sich interessiert der Gryffindor zu.

„Und das wäre?" fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Wurmschwanz weiß, dass wir die Karte haben! Und er war dabei, als sie gemacht wurde! Das heißt, dass er alle Geheimwege kennt, die auf der Karte abgebildet sind!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Die meisten Geheimwege haben nur mein Dad und Sirius zusammen entdeckt und regelmäßig benutzt. Manchmal war auch Lupin dabei, aber Wurmschwanz hat sich nie für Wege aus Hogwarts raus interessiert."

„Woher weißt du das?" wollte Hermine wissen, während Susan gleichzeitig „Was hat Lupin mit der Sache zu tun?" fragte.

„Er war ein Freund meines Vaters", antwortete Harry hastig und wandte sich wieder seiner besten Freundin zu. „Und ich weiß das alles, weil Sirius mir mal davon erzählt hat. In den Weihnachtsferien in unserem fünften Jahr hab ich ihn ein bisschen ausgefragt!"

Hermine nickte und schien etwas gelassener.

„Sirius?" meinte Mandy langsam. „Sirius Black?"

Harry sah seine Freunde an, die ihn alle erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Sie alle kannten die Geschichte von Sirius Black und es war öffentlich bekannt, dass er unschuldig am Tod der Potters war, seit Wurmschwanz im letzten Jahr öfters gesehen worden war. Auch wussten sie, dass Sirius Harrys Pate gewesen war und in dessen fünften Schuljahr gestorben war.

Der Gryffindor nickte. „Genau der!"

Seine Mitschüler schwiegen.

Harry seufzte. „Hört mal, ich kann verstehen, dass ihr beunruhigt seid. Oder Angst habt. Oder beides. Aber wenn nichts unternommen wird, dann wird Dumbledore hingerichtet. Und wir sind nun mal die einzigen, die das verhindern können!"

Noch immer sagte niemand etwas.

„Gut", meinte Harry und wirkte dabei ziemlich aufgebracht. „Wenn's sein muss, marschier ich da auch alleine rein." Er lief zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Ich komme mit!" Ron sprang auf und auch Hermine eilte zu ihrem besten Freund. Susan stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich zu Harry, der im Eingang stehen geblieben war. Dean und Lavender sahen sich kurz an, taten jedoch das selbe. Harry sah Hannah an und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, doch sie stand trotzdem auf und trat zu Harry. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatten sich alle erhoben.

Terry war der Erste, der wieder sprach. „Ich schätze, wir sind alle dabei!"

„Wir werden Hilfe brauchen", meinte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Wir können ja alle anderen aus der Siebten fragen", schlug Terry vor.

Anthony nickte. „Wir sollten sonst niemandem erzählen, was wir vorhaben. Sonst würde hier vielleicht Panik ausbrechen!"

„Außerdem würden auch viele der Jüngeren mitwollen", ergänzte Ron und es war klar, dass er dabei in erster Linie an seine Schwester dachte.

Harry lächelte. „Beeilen wir uns, wie haben nicht viel Zeit!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Drei Stunden später saß Harry noch immer im Versammlungsraum auf seinem Stuhl, jedoch war er inzwischen alleine. Alle anderen hatten sich nach der Sitzung noch einmal schlafen gelegt und Harry hatte ihnen recht gegeben, dass sie den Schlaf sicher brauchen würden. Er selbst hatte sich allerdings nicht hingelegt, sondern angefangen, sich einen Plan für Dumbledores Befreiung zu überlegen.

„Wenn du dich nicht ausruhst, wirst du zusammenbrechen, bevor wir Dumbledore befreien können!" Hermine stand zusammen mit Ron in der Tür und sah Harry streng an.

„Ich geh schlafen, wenn wir Dumbledores Hinrichtung verhindert haben", antwortete dieser kühl ohne von seinem Pergament aufzublicken.

„Harry, wir müssen reden!" Rons Stimme klang ungewöhnlich ernst, so dass der Schwarzhaarige fragend den Blick hob.

„Was gibt's?"

Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen Blick zu und setzten sich links und rechts von Harry an die Längsseite des Tisches.

„Nun die Sache ist die", begann Hermine zögerlich. „Wir glauben nicht, dass du diesen Brief von Professor Lupin hast!"

„Was?" Harry sah sie erschrocken an.

„Du hast uns verstanden", antwortete Ron und versuchte offensichtlich, seine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Wieso sollte ich denn keinen Brief von Lupin bekommen haben?" Harry sah seine besten Freunde erstaunt an.

Hermine sah ihn scharf an. „Weil letzte Nacht Vollmond war!"

Stille breitete sich aus, in der Harry sich gedanklich ohrfeigte. ‚Verdammt!' Warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht?

„Harry?" Ron klang ungeduldig.

Harry seufzte. „Okay, der Brief ist nicht von Lupin!" Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, doch es war klar, dass Ron und seine Freundin noch mehr erwarteten.

„Und?" fragte Hermine etwas genervt.

„Und was?" wollte Harry unschuldig wissen.

„Harry Potter!" Hermine sprang wütend von ihrem Stuhl auf und funkelte den Gryffindor an. „Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn und erzähl uns endlich, woher du diese Informationen über Voldemort hast!"

Harry seufzte ergeben. „Ihr werdet das niemandem erzählen, ist das klar?"

Ron und Hermine nickten gespannt.

„In Voldemorts Reihen gibt es einen Spion", erklärte Harry vorsichtig.

„Und wie heißt er?"

Harry schwieg. „Vertraut ihr mir?" fragte er schließlich.

Ron sah verblüfft aus. „Das tut doch jetzt gar nichts zur Sache!"

„Beantwortet die Frage", entgegnete Harry ernst. „Vertraut ihr mir?"

„Das tu ich", meinte Ron und auch Hermine, die sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt hatte, nickte.

„Gut", meinte Harry und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dann müsst ihr verstehen, dass ich es euch nicht sagen kann?"

„Was?" fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Harry seufzte auf. „Ich kann euch nicht erzählen, von wem der Brief stammt, aber ich kann euch zu 100 Prozent garantieren, dass alles der Wahrheit entspricht!"

Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Dafür, dass wir alle unser Leben riskieren, ist das ziemlich wenig, findest du nicht auch?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht hier nicht darum, von wem diese Informationen stammen, sondern darum, unseren Lehrern das Leben zu retten!"

„Was wir aber nicht können, wenn wir selbst sterben", warf Ron ein.

„Ihr werdet nicht sterben!"

„Wenn doch, würde ich aber gerne wissen, wem ich es zu verdanken habe!" Ron war wie üblich aufgebracht.

„Ich vertraue...dieser Person", erwiderte Harry ernst.

„Dürfen wir auch erfahren, warum?" Hermines gefasste Stimme ließ auch Ron ruhiger werden.

Harry sah ihr in die Augen. „Weil mir...diese Person einmal das Leben gerettet hat! Und weil...diese Person Voldemort genauso hasst, wie wir!"

Ron und Hermine schwiegen.

„Ihr wisst genau", fuhr Harry leise fort. „Dass ich nie euer Leben oder das von anderen Menschen riskieren würde."

Und endlich nickte Ron langsam. Hermine sah immer noch unsicher aus, doch auch sie versuchte schließlich, zu lächeln und nickte Harry zu. 

Auch der Gryffindor musste lächeln. „Danke", flüsterte er und blieb noch einige Minuten still bei seinen Freunden sitzen, bevor er aufstand und zum Frühstück verschwand.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich schweigen an und waren offensichtlich überhaupt nicht von Harrys Antwort überzeugt. Es gab einfach zu viele offenen Fragen. Die geplante Befreiungsaktion war für sie soeben um eine Spur riskanter geworden. Doch letztendlich würde es nichts bringen, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Sie würden Harry einfach vertrauen müssen.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Als Harry die Halle betrat sah er sofort, dass kaum ein Siebtklässler beim Frühstück saß. Tatsächlich bemerkte er, als er sich umschaute, nur Hannah, die etwas abseits am Hufflepufftisch saß und nachdenklich an einem Brötchen kaute.

„Morgen!" Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber, obwohl er normalerweise immer bei seinen Freunden am Gryffindortisch saß.

„Morgen", erwiderte Hannah und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet schlafen?"

Hannah nickte. „Haben wir auch getan. Im Moment jedoch werden alle Siebtklässler in deine Pläne eingeweiht!"

„Und warum bist du hier?"

Die Hufflepuff zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache mir so meine Gedanken!"

„Worüber?"

„Über deinen Plan! Halt mich jetzt nicht für egoistisch, aber es könnte ziemlich gefährlich für mich werden!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird es sicher nicht, weil du nämlich nicht mitkommst!"

„Was?" Hannah sah ihren Gegenüber erstaunt an.

„Wie du selbst gesagt hast", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige ruhig. „Es wäre viel zu gefährlich für dich...für euch zwei! Außerdem brauchen wir hier auch Leute, die sich um die Jüngeren kümmern, während wir weg sind! Es würde wohl auffallen, wenn wir plötzlich alle verschwunden wären!"

„Du willst es also wirklich niemandem sonst erzählen?" wollte Hannah wissen.

„Genau", meinte Harry. „Das können wir hier einfach nicht brauchen!"

Die Hufflepuff nickte. „Wie viele von uns willst du hier lassen?"

Harry zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern. „Das kommt auf den Plan an, der leider noch nicht fertig ist. Je weniger Leute gebraucht werden, desto besser!"

„Und wonach willst du die, die mitkommen, aussuchen?"

„Nach ihren Kenntnissen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", erklärte Harry und sah Hannah nicht an. Diese wusste ebenfalls sofort, dass Justin, der in diesem Fach schon immer gut gewesen war, damit in die engere Auswahl gekommen war.

„Wir werden wohl nicht auf ihn verzichten können", bestätigte Harry in dem Moment ihre Gedanken.

Die Hufflepuff nickte. „Ich weiß!"

„Wirst du vorher mit ihm reden?" wollte Harry leise wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Hannah besorgt zurück. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Energisch riss Harry die Tür zum Versammlungsraum auf und wurde sofort von allen Anwesenden angestarrt. Da sich heute alle Siebtklässler hier aufhielten, waren also ziemlich viele Augen auf Harry gerichtet.

„Ihr wisst, worum es geht?" fragte er ohne Umschweife in die Runde. Als er von allen nur Nicken bekam, fuhr er fort. „Gut! Ich hab mir in den letzten vier Stunden überlegt, wie wir es anstellen, in die Schule zu gehen, die Lehrer zu finden und mit ihnen wieder zu verschwinden! Hier ist der Plan!" Harry trat zu seinem Stuhl, setzte sich und zog Alijahs Brief hervor.

„Ist das der Brief von Lupin?" fragte Anthony neugierig.

Harry nickte abwesend und starrte auf den Zettel. „Der beste Tag für die Aktion ist morgen! Es stehen zwar 6 Todesser am Eingang von Hogwarts, allerdings werden die Lehrer nur von Zwei bewacht. Außerdem ist Voldemort morgen ab 12 Uhr nicht mehr in Hogwarts!"

„Und das weißt du alles von Lupin?" wollte Susan wissen.

Wieder nickte Harry. „Die 6 Todesser am Eingang können wir nicht überwältigen, da sind wir uns wohl einig!"

„Aber...", begann Anthony.

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß, dass wir es vielleicht schaffen könnten, aber es muss nur einer Alarm schlagen und wir können die ganze Aktion vergessen!"

Anthony nickte.

„Gut", sprach der Gryffindor weiter. „Also den Haupteingang können wir vergessen! Glücklicherweise gibt es eine Menge Möglichkeiten, in das Schloss zu gelangen!" Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Tasche, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und murmelte leise, so dass kaum einer ihn verstehen konnte, den nötigen Satz. Sofort erschienen der typischen Text und Harry musste lächeln, als er die Zeilen las:

DIE HOCHWOHLGEBORENEN HERREN MOONY,

WURMSCHWANZ, TATZE UND KRONE

HILFSMITTEL FÜR DEN MAGISCHEN TUNICHTGUT GMBH

PRÄSENTIEREN STOLZ

DIE KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS

Harry seufzte innerlich. Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone. Sein Vater und Sirius waren tot, Pettigrew arbeitete für Voldemort und Lupin war höchstwahrscheinlich gefangen genommen worden. Aber er würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass der letzte der Rumtreiber sterben würde.

„Harry?" Hermine riss den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken.

„Okay", meinte Harry. „Wir haben sieben Geheimgänge von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts. Fred und George haben damals gesagt, dass Filch vier davon kennt, darum hab ich sie nie benutzt. Von den anderen drei ist einer verschüttet, einer endet unter der Peitschenden Weide und der dritte führt zum Keller des Honigtopf. Den Weg durch die Peitschende Weide können wir vergessen, den kennt Wurmschwanz sicher, den verschütteten lassen wir lieber auch, da durch zu kommen würde wohl zu viel Lärm machen und da Voldemort sicher auch Spitzel im Honigtopf hat, ist das auch nicht geeignet. Allerdings denke ich, wir können es riskieren, einen von denen zu benutzen, die Filch kennt. Immerhin ist der Kerl jetzt ja egal."

„Welcher wäre der Beste?" fragte Ron.

„Der hier, denke ich", erwiderte Harry. „Er führt von einem kleinen privaten Gebäude in Hogsmeade direkt in eine Nische im zweiten Stock. Von da aus müssten wir gut in die Kerker kommen."

Hermine nickte. „Hört sich gut an! Wie viele Leute brauchen wir deiner Meinung nach!"

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Wir brauchen mindestens zwei Leute, die uns den Rückzug in dem Privatgebäude sichern, dann brauchen wir jeweils zwei am Ausgang des Weges in Hogwarts und am Eingang zu den Kerkern. Ansonsten würde ich sagen, sollten wir noch drei Leute haben, die sich den großen Kerker vornehmen."

„Also neun Leute", fasste Hermine zusammen. „Denkst du, das reicht?"

Harry nickte. „Das wird reichen! Und wenn wir zu viele sind, fällt es leichter auf! Neun Leute reichen absolut!"

„Gut", meinte Terry. „Und wer soll mitkommen?"

Der Gryffindor sah kurz Hannah an und erklärte dann: „Die mit den besten Kenntnissen in Verteidigung gegen die Künste! Ich dachte in erster Linie an die ehemaligen DA- Mitglieder!" Obwohl viele seiner Freunde ihn bedrängt hatten, weiter zu machen , hatte Harry den Verteidigungsclub in seinem sechsten Hogwartsjahr aufgelöst. „Außerdem", fuhr Harry fort. „Werden natürlich nur Freiwillige mitkommen! Wir können das von niemandem als selbstverständlich erwarten!"

Einige nickten.

„Denkt gut darüber nach", meinte Harry schließlich. „Ich weiß, wer bei den DA-Treffen am besten war, aber ich will, dass ihr euch alle überlegt, ob ihr mitkommen würdet oder nicht! Wir treffen uns hier in einer Stunde wieder!" Damit stand er auf und verließ schnellstens den Raum, bevor irgendjemand ihn aufhalten konnte.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Schweigend hockten sie nebeneinander in dem dunklen Gang. Sie waren in das Privathaus in Hogsmeade eingebrochen, hatten jedoch keine Spuren hinterlassen und waren durch den finsteren und feuchten Geheimweg gelaufen. Jetzt saßen sie vor dem Ausgang, der sie in das ehemalige Schulgebäude führte.

Harry sah sich langsam um. Seine Freunde waren äußerst angespannt. Sie hatten Angst, soviel war klar, dennoch hatten sie sich alle freiwillig für die Aktion gemeldet. Es war ein gefühlvoller Abschied geworden, obwohl Harry gehofft hatte, sich ohne große Verabschiedung aufmachen zu können. Jedoch hatten seine Freunde ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Obwohl nur die Siebtklässler im Versammlungsraum anwesend gewesen waren, hatte es mehr den Anschein gehabt, als würden die Familien ihre Angehörigen, die in den Krieg ziehen, verabschieden.

Hannah hatte geheult, wohl vor allem wegen Justin, der einer der Freiwilligen war. Diejenigen, die zurückgeblieben waren, hatten beinahe jeden einzelnen der neun umarmt und ihm viel Glück gewünscht. Harry hatte sich dezent herausgehalten und sich gleich am Ausgang abseits von dieser Szene platziert, dennoch war er um eine Umarmung von Lavender und Parvati nicht herumgekommen. 

Für Harry schien es, als hätten die Zurückgebliebenen mehr Angst, als diejenigen, die wirklich nach Hogwarts gehen würden. Harry fragte sich, ob das im ersten Krieg mit Voldemort genauso gewesen war, ob Lily Potter auch so viel Angst um ihren Mann gehabt hatte, wie man bei Hannah gesehen hatte.

„Harry!" 

Harry schrak hoch, als Hermine an seinem Ärmel zog. „Was?" fragte er leise.

Hermine deutete auf ihre Armbanduhr und Harry musste sich anstrengen, um in der Finsternis die Uhrzeit zu erkennen. „Es ist soweit", flüsterte Hermine, als sie Harrys Schwierigkeiten bemerkte.

Harry nickte. Sie hatten abgemacht, um punkt 14.00 Uhr loszulegen. „Also, es geht los!"

Er sah sie der Reihe nach noch einmal an. Ron und Hermine, seine besten Freunde, Justin, der Vater werden würde, Neville, der in Verteidigung inzwischen wirklich super war sowie Dean und Parvati, die seit einem halben Jahr zusammen waren. Anthony, der mit Lisa zusammen war und Terry, der seit ein paar Tagen mit Mandy ging, warteten in dem Privathaus auf die Rückkehr ihrer Freunde und sicherten ihnen somit den Rückweg.

Einen Augenblick lang, fragte sich Harry, ob es richtig gewesen war, sie alle mitzunehmen. Sie alle hatten etwas oder jemanden zu verlieren. Außer ihm selbst. Doch schließlich riss er sich zusammen. „Gehen wir!"

Entschlossen packte er den Zauberstab fester und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers in der anderen Hand. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, tippte er mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Ende des Tunnels, das offensichtlich aus Holz war. Sofort klappte die Holzwand weg und gab den Weg ins Schloss frei. 

Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, krabbelte Harry aus dem Geheimgang, dessen Ausgang nur einen halben Meter hoch war, und wartete, bis vier seiner Mitschüler neben ihm standen. Neville und Parvati würden hier am Ausgang des Geheimweges warten.

Harry warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf seine Karte und schlich dann in Richtung Kerker davon, ohne auf seine Freunde zu achten. Er wusste, dass sie ihm folgen würden. Ohne Probleme gelangten sie hinunter zu den Kerkern. An deren Eingang blieben Dean und Ron zurück, während Harry, Justin und Hermine weiterschlichen. All dies geschah, ohne dass nur ein Wort gewechselt wurde. Dafür waren sie den Plan auch mindestens zehn Mal durchgegangen.

Die Karte des Rumtreiber zeigte Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall in einer der Zellen und eben auf diese liefen die drei jetzt zu. Bevor sie um die letzte Ecke bogen, die sie von der Zelle trennte, blieb Harry plötzlich stehen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an den Brief den er erhalten hatte.

„Was ist los?", wollte Justin flüsternd wissen.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht", gab Harry genauso leise zurück und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Sind Todesser in der Nähe?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein und genau das finde ich sehr merkwürdig. Die würden Dumbledore nie unbeaufsichtigt lassen!" Im selben Moment durchzuckte ein durchdringender Schmerz Harrys Narbe und ließ ihn keuchend auf die Knie sinken.

„Da hast du völlig recht!" Voldemorts kalte Stimme hallte in den Kerkern wider und als Harrys Benommenheit nachließ, war der Gang plötzlich erfüllt von Fußgetrampel und Stimmen.

Harry spürte, wie ihm sein Zauberstab weggenommen wurde und zwei Männer, vermutlich Todesser, ihn packten und auf die Beine zogen. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er sofort die Ausweglosigkeit dieser Situation. Jeweils zwei Todesser hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Justin und Hermine gerichtet, ebenso wie er selbst von zwei dunklen Zauberern bedroht wurde. 

Voldemort schritt schon wieder davon nach oben und seine Todesser folgten ihm sofort, wobei sie die Gefangenen mitführten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Eingang zur Großen Halle erreichten, doch Harry hoffte die ganze Zeit über, dass wenigstens die anderen entkommen waren. Doch kaum öffneten sich die Türe zum ehemaligen Speiseraum Hogwarts', wurden auch diese Hoffnungen zerschlagen.

Mitten im Raum standen mit ängstlichem Gesicht Ron, Dean, Neville, Parvati und sogar Anthony und Terry und wurden von mindestens einem Dutzend Todessern in Schach gehalten. 

Harry seufzte leise und wurde zusammen mit Justin und Hermine zu seinen restlichen Freunden geführt. Er warf ihnen kurze, wie er hoffte beruhigende Blicke zu, und wandte seinen Blick dann hoch zu dem ehemaligen Lehrertisch. Was er sah, ließ ihn die Luft anhalten. In der Mitte stand Voldemort, an seiner rechten Seite saß Alijah und zu seiner Linken saß Oliver Moon, der als Hufflepuff mit in das Versteck geflüchtet war, und grinste gehässig.

Voldemort sah die neun Jugendlichen an. „Nun, willkommen in Hogwarts! Ihr kennt sicherlich alle Oliver", er deutete neben sich. „der sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt hat, mir euren Plan zu verraten. Ich muss sagen, ich hätte euch für schlauer gehalten." Er sah Harry an. „Zumindest von dir hätte ich gedacht, dass du nicht mehr blind jedem vertraust."

Harry schwieg. Plötzlich erhob sich Alijah und trat mit gehässigem Blick auf den Gryffindor zu.

Voldemort lachte kurz gehässig auf. „Nun Harry, du erinnerst dich sicher noch an meine Tochter, oder?"

Harry antwortete nicht und plötzlich war es völlig ruhig im Raum, so dass jeder die Worte hören konnte, die Alijah aussprach, als sie genau vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stand. „Willkommen zurück, Harry!"

Harry hielt den Blick auf sie gerichtet und sah so nicht, dass plötzlich drei Zauberstäbe gleichzeitig auf ihn gerichtet wurden. Er realisierte erst, was passierte, als ein dreifaches „CRUCIO" durch den Raum hallte.

-----------------------

A/N: Also ehrlich das hier war eindeutig das schwierigste Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben hab! Ich hab es nur einmal nachgelesen, weil ich so unendlich froh war, als das Kapitel endlich fertig war, dass ich es einfach nicht mehr sehen wollte! Also verzeiht bitte eventuelle Fehler, ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ich überhaupt damit fertig geworden bin!

Und wieder ein riesiges Thanx an alle, die mir irgendwelche Reviews geschrieben haben!!

**Soror Lucis**: Tut mir leid, dass Hagrid sterben musste, aber für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte musste es eben mal passieren!

**Elena**: Danke, danke! Über Harrys Gefangenschaft und Flucht wird man in den nächsten 2-3 Kapiteln alles erfahren! Wer der Verräter war, kommt natürlich auch noch ans Licht (kann aber noch nicht genau sagen, wann!), also noch mal danke dir vielmals, hoffentlich noch viel Spaß mit LW!

**RavenMM**: Du hast genau erfasst, was los ist! Aber da ich ehrlich noch nicht weiß, ob ich das auch weiterführe, behalten wir das lieber erst mal für uns, ja?

**Zutzi**: Jap, Harry hat in der Zeit zwischen 5. Schuljahr und dem Beginn der Geschichte einiges erlebt und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass man alles erfährt, was passiert ist. Wie Harry Alijah (kannst entweder ganz wie man's schreibt Alijah oder auch [Äleischa] aussprechen (auch wenn sich letzteres eher nach Elijah Wood anhört!)) kennen gelernt hat, kommt auch bald raus (in den nächsten ähm 2-3 Kapiteln).  Ihre Beziehung ist im Moment vermutlich recht freundschaftlich, aber das wird sich möglicherweise (in welche Richtung auch immer) ändern. Okay, das mit dem Alkohol ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber ich wollte einfach zeigen, dass Harry total fertig ist. Und er braucht eben irgendwas, das ihm hilft, zu vergessen. Und dass das der Alkohol tut, da sind wir uns ja wohl einig. Allerdings hast du natürlich recht, der Alkohol schiebt sämtliche Probleme nur auf und löst sie nicht, aber das lassen wir unseren lieben Harry einfach mal selbst rausfinden. Den Hinweis auf Dumbledore find ich echt gut, da lässt sich vielleicht noch was draus machen, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Jedenfalls vielen danke und ich hoffe, dass dich dieses Geschwafel hier nicht allzu sehr irritiert hat. 


	5. Gefangenschaft

Warning: Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet die Beschreibung von Folter! Wer es nicht lesen möchte, sollte es also lieber bleiben lassen!  LIBERTY WARS I) Die Rebellion 

„Krieg ist ewig zwischen List und Argwohn, nur zwischen Glauben und Vertrauen ist Friede." (Schiller, Wallensteins Tod)

5) Gefangenschaft

Als Harry erwachte, wusste er erst nicht, wo er war. Als er vor sich dunkle, modrige Wände sah, erinnerte er sich wieder. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen. Es schien ihm, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre, dass er das erste Mal von Voldemort gefangen genommen worden war. Und jetzt war es wieder passiert.

Harry richtete sich langsam auf. Alle seine Knochen schmerzten bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung. Als er endlich aufrecht an der Wand lehnend saß, sah er sich in der Zelle um. Er war wieder in einem der Kerker in Hogwarts, doch dieses Mal war er nicht allein. Harry war in der einen Ecke aufgewacht, ihm gegenüber lagen Ron und Hermine, wie es schien schlafend. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt lagen Neville, Dean und Parvati ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen. In der dritten Ecke sah er Anthony, Justin und Terry, die wach waren und sich leise unterhielten, ohne Harry zu bemerken. In der letzten Ecke saßen – Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer – Dumbledore, Lupin, Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout und redeten flüsternd miteinander.

Harry lehnte sich zurück an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf hämmerte und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig schwach an. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht dafür verantwortlich war, trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig, dass seine Freunde hier eingesperrt waren. Immerhin hatte er seine Freunde zu der Rettungsaktion überredet, er hatte den Plan entworden und er hatte Oliver vertraut. Nun ja, eigentlich hatten sie ihm alle vertraut. Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass ein Hufflepuff für Voldemort arbeitete.

Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah, dass sich die Situation nicht verändert hatte. Trotz seiner schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen stand er vorsichtig auf, wobei er sich an der dunklen, feuchten Wand abstützte, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Langsam ging er in Richtung seiner ehemaligen Professoren. Als er drei Schritte getan hatte, blickte Lupin auf und sah Harry.

„Harry", rief er, so dass alle im Raum, die wach waren, zu ihm sahen. „Wie geht's dir?"

Harry lief schweigend den restlichen Weg und ließ sich erschöpft neben dem Freund seiner Eltern nieder. „Es geht schon! Alles in Ordnung!"

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung", rief Lupin. „Dir geht es ganz sicher nicht gut! Ihr hättet nicht versuchen sollen, uns zu befreien!"

Harry grinste gequält. „Der Plan hätte funktionieren können!"

Dumbledore nickte sacht. „Das hätte er vielleicht. Ron und Hermine haben uns erzählt, was passiert ist!"

Harry schloss wieder die Augen, da die Kopfschmerzen langsam unerträglich wurden, und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. „Es war genau wie damals", flüsterte er. „Der ganze Plan ist nur an einem einzigen Verräter gescheitert."

Um ihn herum schwiegen alle einen Augenblick.

„Hermine hat gesagt, du hättest erfahren, dass wir morgen hingerichtet werden sollten", begann Dumbledore schließlich wieder.

Harry nickte langsam und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Woher wusstest du das?" kam da schon die erwartete Frage aus dem Mund des ehemaligen Schulleiters.

„Jemand hat es mir erzählt", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige zögernd.

„Wer", wollte Lupin sofort neugierig wissen.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort, sah sich erst im Raum um, um Zeit zu gewinnen und wandte sich schließlich entschlossen wieder den anderen zu. „Sie können mich das sooft fragen, wie sie wollen, aber ich werde ihnen darauf ganz sicher keine Antwort geben!"

„Warum nicht", fragte Professor McGonagall, während Dumledore und Lupin zu enttäuscht schienen, um etwas Sinnvolles zu sagen.

„Weil es hier um das Leben eines Menschen geht", antwortete Harry energisch. „Und das werde ich nicht aufs Spiel setzen!"

„Vertraust du uns nicht mehr", fragte Lupin und diesmal war seine Enttäuschung deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bereute es jedoch sofort wieder, da die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf sofort anstiegen. „Darum geht es nicht", brachte er mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor.

„Worum dann?" fragte Professor Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry, der inzwischen vollends erschöpft war, legte sich auf den Boden. „Freiheit, Freundschaft und unser Leben", murmelte er, bevor er wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry lag in einer dunklen und feuchten Zelle. Seine Kleidung war dreckig, zerrissen und feucht. Es war kalt. Zitternd hatte er sich in einer Ecke zusammengerollt. Seine Augen blickten leer an die modrige Wand. Als die Tür quietschend geöffnet wurde, zuckte er zusammen. Seine Narbe begann noch schmerzhafter zu brennen als sie es seit seiner Gefangennahme sowieso schon tat, und macht ihm somit deutlich, wer hinter ihm stand.

„Harry, Harry!" Voldemorts Stimme klang beinahe amüsiert. „Du wirst doch nicht aufgeben, oder?"

Er wurde von groben Händen herumgedreht, damit er direkt in das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes blicken konnte.

„Oder?" wiederholte dieser noch einmal.

„Hättest du wohl gern", presste Harry hervor.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem boshaften Grinsen. „Du wirst noch lernen, was Respekt ist, Harry! CRUCIO!"

Harry schrie auf. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, den Schrei zurückzuhalten. Er keuchte schwer, als sein Peiniger den Fluch von ihm nahm. 

„Also noch mal, Harry, wo sind deine sogenannten Freunde?" 

Der Gryffindor sah seinen Feind voll Verachtung an. „Du wirst sie nie finden!" 

Harry schluckte, als er sah, wie Voldemort seine Fassade fallen ließ, und man deutlich seinen Hass erkennen konnte. 

„CRUCIO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wieder einmal fuhr Harry keuchend hoch. Es war wie immer, wenn er einen Alptraum hatte, nur dass er diesmal nicht allein war. Immer noch schwer atmend sah er sich mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck um und bemerkte, dass jeder in der Zelle ihn anstarrte. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, zuckte er erst zusammen. Dann erkannte er Lupin, der neben ihm saß.

In dem Moment quietschte die Tür und Harry schauderte es, als er das inzwischen beinahe vertraute Geräusch hörte. Mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck standen drei von Voldemorts treusten Anhängern, MacNair, Avery und Crabbe, in der Tür und sahen sich die eingesperrten Gestalten an. Dann blieb ihr Blick auf Harry hängen. Während Crabbe in der Tür stehen blieb und mit erhobenem Zauberstaub die übrigen Gefangenen in Schach hielt, gingen MacNair und Avery zu Harry, schubsten Lupin aus dem Weg und zogen den Schwarzhaarigen hoch.

„Der dunkle Lord hat dich vermisst", meinte Avery gehässig.

„Ja", meinte Harry schwach. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen! Wahrscheinlich wird es ihm langsam langweilig, immer nur dich für deine unzähligen Fehler zu bestrafen!"

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, trotzdem traf ihn der Schlag in seinen Bauch fast vollkommen unvorbereitet. Harry keuchte und krümmte sich zusammen. Bevor er jedoch auf den Boden sinken konnte, zogen MacNair und Avery ihn an den Armen wieder in die Höhe.

„Wir werden dir deine Frechheiten schon austreiben", prophezeite MacNair wütend und die beiden Todesser zogen Harry mit zum Ausgang.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm vor?" fragte Lupin besorgt.

Während Avery und MacNair Harry aus der Zelle zogen, grinste Crabbe Lupin hämisch an. „Oh, keine Sorge, er wird es überleben!" Dann legte er den Kopf schief, als würde er nachdenken. „Na ja, wahrscheinlich wird er das!" Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick schloss er die Tür und ließ ein paar überaus besorgte Gestalten zurück.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Harry hatte stark sein wollen, hatte seinem größten Feind nicht zeigen wollen, wie sehr es schmerzte, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er schrie laut auf, als der Dolch sich zum wiederholten Male in seine Haut bohrte. Sein rechter Arm fühlte sich schon völlig taub an, die unzähligen Wunden an seinen Beinen bluteten heftig und die linke Hand zitterte so stark, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, sie nie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Weißt du", begann Voldemort und es hörte sich beinahe an als wollte er eine Geschichte erzählen. „Du könntest dir das hier alles sparen!" Er schritt vor Harry, der an der Wand fest gebunden war, auf und ab. „Ich will nur wissen, wo euer Versteck ist!"

Der Gryffindor presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf.

Voldemort nickte MacNair, worauf dieser einen Zauberspruch auf ein Messer legte. Dieser lange Dolch flog sofort mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Harry zu und versenkte sich in seiner linken Schulter. 

Harry schrie ein weiteres Mal auf und hoffte inständig, diese höllischen Schmerzen würden ein Ende haben. Die Qual in seiner Schulter schien sogar die Auswirkungen von Voldemorts Folterfluch zu übertreffen.

„Das Messer ist mit einem Zauber belegt", meinte der Dunkle Lord plötzlich, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Damit sich deine Schmerzen um ein vielfaches vergrößern!"

„Na dann, vielen Dank", keuchte Harry sarkastisch.

Plötzlich stand Voldemort genau vor ihm. „Du wirst noch lernen, was wirkliche Schmerzen sind, Potter!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Einige waren vor Müdigkeit eingeschlafen, andere konnten gerade noch die Augen offen halten, doch die meisten von ihnen machten sich große Sorgen. Ron, Hermine und Neville saßen schweigend nebeneinander und dachten an Harry. Lupin versuchte, Terry, Anthony und Ernie von der Situation abzulenken, indem er sie Geschichten von ihrer neuen Schule erzählen ließ. Da sie jedoch immer wieder auf Harry zu sprechen kamen, gab er es bald auf. Dumbledore und McGonagall saßen schweigend nebeneinander, während Professor Sprout und Dean versuchten, die schluchzende Parvati zu beruhigen.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür riss sie alle aus ihren Gedanken. Es waren wieder die drei Todesser, doch diesmal schleifte Avery alleine eine Gestallt hinter sich her und ließ sie im Kerker unsanft zu Boden fallen.

„Wir sehen uns wieder", meinte MacNair gehässig, als er die Zelle wieder verließ.

„Harry!" Hermines Aufschrei weckte die wenigen, die es geschafft hatten zu schlafen. Sie stürmte auf ihren Freund zu, der mit dem Gesicht zur Wand zitternd da lag und drehte seinen Körper auf den Rücken.

Harrys Kleidung hatte überall Risse und man konnte die tiefen Schnitte auf seiner Haut sehen, aus denen das Blut quoll. Aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf lief im Blut übers Gesicht, er schwitzte, er zitterte und er keuchte, als würde er keine Luft bekommen. Hermine erschrak, als sie seine leeren Augen sah, aber als sie ihn nach einem kurzen besorgten Blick zu Ron wieder ansah, bemerkte sie wieder das alte Leben in ihm.

„Hinsetzen", krächzte Harry.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", meinte Hermine zweifelnd und sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Das ist ganz sicher keine gute Idee!" Lupin war aufgesprungen und neben Harry geeilt. „Du bleibst schön liegen, dass wir uns da verstehen!"

Doch Harry schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf. „Hinsetzen", wiederholte er störrisch und versuchte im selben Moment, sich mit den Armen selbst aufzusetzen, was jedoch offensichtlich so große Kraft erforderte, dass er es wieder aufgab.

„Oh, Potter!" McGonagall kam herangerauscht. „Können Sie denn nicht einmal vernünftig sein!"

Harry sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Nein", antwortete er dann und versuchte wieder, sich in eine aufrechte Lage zu bringen.

Lupin verdrehte die Augen, doch man konnte sehen, dass er noch immer besorgt war. „In Ordnung", meinte er dennoch. „Ron, hilf mir!"

Gemeinsam schafften es die beiden, Harry hinzusetzen.

„Was ist passiert", fragte Dumbledore, der ebenfalls näher getreten war.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, zum Zeichen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten unsere Zauberstäbe hier", murmelte Lupin. „Dann könnten wir wenigstens einige deiner Wunden heilen!"

„Schon in Ordnung!" Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann bemerkte er die besorgten Blicke aller anderen, die beinahe im Halbkreis um ihn herum standen und ihn anstarrten. „Hey, schaut mich nicht alle so an!"

„Er hat recht", meinte Dumbledore an die acht Schüler gewandt. „Ihr solltet wieder versuchen, zu schlafen!" Er wartete, bis sie sich alle mehr oder weniger freiwillig entfernt hatten und sah dann Harry ernst an. „Du solltest dich auch ausruhen!"

Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon okay, es geht mir gut!"

„Nein, es geht dir sicher nicht gut", rief Lupin und sah dabei wütend und besorgt zugleich aus.

Harry grinste gequält. „So lange ich lebe, geht es mir gut!"

Die vier Lehrer sahen ihn weiterhin zweifelnd an und Lupin machte schon den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch von Dumbledore unterbrochen. „Lass gut sein, Remus! Im Moment können wir nichts tun!"

Für einen Moment schien Lupin widersprechen zu wollen, dann überlegte er es sich jedoch anders und setzte sich neben Harry. Dumbledore ließ sich an der anderen Seite des Gryffindors nieder, während die zwei Lehrerinnen versuchten, es sich neben den beiden älteren Zauberern bequem zu machen.

„Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit", begann plötzlich Professor Sprout. „Warum sie uns hier alle zusammen einsperren? Zusammen haben wir doch viel mehr Möglichkeiten zu entkommen!"

Lupin und McGonagall sahen sich an und hatten offensichtlich schon das gleiche gedacht. Harry warf einen Blick auf Dumledore und wusste sofort, dass dieser den selben Gedanken hatte, wie er selbst.

„Weil er uns zeigen will, wie machtlos wir sind", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige schließlich müde.

Drei fragende Augenpaare wandten sich ihm zu. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte die Kräuterkunde-Lehrerin.

Harry, der langsam aber sich extrem träge wurde und eigentlich nur mehr schlafen wollte, riss sich zusammen. „Er will uns zeigen, dass wir nicht fliehen können, selbst wenn wir so viele sind. Er will uns zeigen, dass wir keine Chance haben. Er will uns zeigen, dass er uns überlegen ist."

„Und er will uns zeigen", fügte Dumbledore nachdenklich hinzu. „Dass selbst ein Dumbledore und ein Harry Potter zusammen nicht aus seiner Gefangenschaft fliehen können."

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Augen immer schwerer wurden und auch Lupin schien das zu bemerken, denn er und Sprout rückten ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Leg dich etwas hin und ruh dich aus", empfahl der Werwolf besorgt.

Harry widersprach nicht, sondern ließ sich stattdessen auf den Boden sinken, darauf bedacht, mit seiner schwerverletzten Schulter nichts zu berühren. Schon eine Minute später war er in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Als Harry langsam erwachte, spürte er erst einmal gar nichts. Als er schließlich versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, kehrten die Schmerzen zurück und schienen plötzlich in sämtlichen Knochen, vor allem aber in seiner Schulter zu sein.

Harry stöhnte auf und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Gryffindor schlug wieder die Augen auf und sah Justin neben sich sitzen.

„Ja", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen. „Alles Bestens!"

Justin half ihm vorsichtig, sich gerade hin zu setzen.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte Harry den Hufflepuff.

„Ich bin hier gefangen", antwortete dieser.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich meine, was du hier neben mir machst!"

„Die anderen schlafen alle und ich hab mich freiwillig gemeldet, wach zu bleiben, falls es dir schlechter geht!"

Harry nickte langsam und schloss noch ein Mal kurz die Augen. Neben sich hörte er Justin seufzen.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Nein", antwortete der Hufflepuff zögernd. „Ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist!"

Harry lächelte etwas gequält. „Oh doch, das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt. Glaub mir, ein bisschen Ablenkung tut uns sicher gut!" Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah Justin nicken.

„Hannah hat mit mir geredet", begann Justin schließlich zögernd.

„Und", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist!"

„Oh", meinte der Gryffindor scheinbar überrascht.

Justin lächelte. „Sie hat mir auch gesagt, dass sie es dir schon erzählt hat."

„Oh", antwortete Harry wieder, diesmal wirklich erstaunt. „Und, was denkst du darüber?"

„Naja", entgegnete Justin langsam. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es sehr passend ist. Immerhin sind wir beide erst 17 und dann der Krieg und das alles. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das schaffen sollen! Andererseits freue ich mich darauf!"

Diesmal war Harry ernsthaft überrascht. „Ach ja?"

„Klar! Ich hab mir schon immer eine riesige Familie gewünscht. Und das wäre der Anfang dazu!"

„Also ist das kein Problem für euch", hakte der Gryffindor nach.

Justin schüttelte mit den Kopf. „Nein! Klar werden wir einige Schwierigkeiten bekommen, aber das ist es sicher wert."

Harry musste lächeln.

„Hör mal", sprach Justin weiter. „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht unbedingt des günstigste Zeitpunkt ist und es hat ja auch noch ewig Zeit, aber Han und ich dachten uns, na ja, dass..."

„Was?"

„Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du der Pate des Kindes werden möchtest?"

„Ich?" Harry sah seinen Freund schockiert an.

„Ja, du!"

„Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist!"

„Wieso denn nicht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab nicht unbedingt die besten Überlebenschancen in diesem Krieg! Es ist ja nicht einmal sicher, ob ich bei der Geburt des Kindes noch lebe, geschweige denn dass ich lange genug lebe, um mit dem Kind zu reden oder ihm zu helfen!"

„Natürlich wirst du das", entgegnete Justin überzeugt.

„Aber warum wollt ihr unbedingt mich?" Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. „Warte, du fragst mich das bloß, weil ich Harry Potter bin, oder?"

Der Hufflepuff schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn! Wir wollten dich als Paten unseres Kindes, weil wir dir vertrauen. Hannah hat dir als erstes erzählt, dass sie schwanger ist, oder? Und ich denke, dass du verantwortungsvoll bist. Also genau der richtige!"

Harry schwieg.

„Also?" fragte Justin nach.

Harry lächelte ihn an und nickte langsam. „Wenn ich bei der Geburt des Kindes noch lebe, dann mach ich es!"

„Super!"

Plötzlich musste Harry kurz auflachen.

„Was?" wollte Justin verwirrt wissen.

„Ist dir klar, was wir hier tun?"

Der Hufflepuff schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Wir fangen an das Leben deines Kindes zu planen, das frühestens in sieben 8 Monaten auf die Welt kommt!"

Justin grinste. „Und das auch noch, während wir von Voldemort gefangen gehalten werden!"

Beide sahen sich an und lachten lauthals los.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder beruhigt hatten, bemerkten sie, dass Lupin sie von der anderen Seite des Kerkers aus beobachtete. Er stand auf und kam auf die beiden zu.

„Du kannst dich jetzt hinlegen, Justin", meinte er. „Ich würde ganz gerne ein bisschen mit Harry reden!"

„Geht klar", entgegnete der Hufflepuff und erhob sich. „Und Harry, die Sache ist geklärt, oder?"

Der Gryffindor lächelte. „Sicher!"

Justin setzte sich neben Anthony und Terry, die beide eben aufgewacht waren, und redete mit ihnen.                                                                                    

„Was gibt's?" fragte Harry, als sich Lupin neben ihm nieder ließ.

„Wie geht's deiner Schulter?" wollte dieser wissen, statt eine Antwort zu geben. „Und deinen anderen Verletzungen?"

„Es geht", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. „Für den Moment werde ich nicht daran sterben!"

Lupin nickte. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

Harry nickte langsam. „Etwas!"

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten was tun!" Die Stimme des Lehrers klang schwach, so dass es Harry zu blöd wurde.

„Du könntest mir zum Beispiel sagen, warum du mit mir reden willst", schlug er vor. „Damit ich ein bisschen abgelenkt werde!"

„Ich hab mit den anderen geredet", begann Lupin schließlich. „Darüber, was alles so passiert ist. Und mich würde wirklich interessieren wie du es geschafft hast, aus Voldemorts Gefangenschaft zu entkommen!"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", entgegnete Harry zögernd. „Aber ich verspreche dir, sobald wir hier raus sind, erzähl ich es dir!"

Remus nickte. „Okay!" Dann lächelte er. „Ich hab auch gehört, dass du das Leben auf eurer Burg ziemlich gut durchorganisiert hast!"

„Ach Quatsch! Das war weniger ich. Jeder hat einen Teil dazu beigetragen!"

„Ich weiß, aber wie es scheint sind alle der Ansicht, dass du die Gruppe zusammen gehalten hast und ihnen Mut gegeben hast."

„Ach hör auf, Remus", meinte der Schwarzhaarige lächelnd. „Ich werde ja noch ganz rot!"

Die beiden sahen sich grinsend an und beobachteten, wie ihre Freunde langsam ebenfalls aufwachten. Schließlich ging Lupin zurück zu Dumbledore, um mit diesem zu reden, während Harry Hermine und Ron schief angrinste, die auf der anderen Seite der Zelle saßen. Das Geräusch der quietschenden Tür ließ sie plötzlich alle hochfahren.

In der Tür des Kerkers stand Alijah.

-----------------------

A/N: Hab heute „Die Passion Christi" angeschaut und war wirklich beeindruckt. Der Film ist wirklich heftig, aber gut! Und damit widme ich dieses Kapitel all jenen, die den Film ebenfalls gesehen haben und wie ich schockiert sind – nicht von den Darstellungen im Film, sondern von der Tatsache, dass das vermutlich wirklich mal passiert ist.

A/N2: Hab in Kapitel 1 eine kleine Sache verändert. Ist nicht wichtig, soll nur ungefähr den Zeitraum der Handlung festlegen (wichtig v.a. für Episoden 2&3)!

10000000000faches Danke geht natürlich an alle, die meine Fanfiction nach wie vor lesen!

**Soror Lucis**: Um gleich mal auf Oliver Moon sprechen zu kommen: Den Namen hab ich mir ausgedacht! Ich hab für die Geschichte noch mal alle fünf Bücher überflogen und nur vier Leute gefunden, bei denen ich mir absolut sicher war, dass sie aus Hufflepuff kommen und im selben Alter wie Harry sind! Also, vielen Dank für das Lob und ich hoffe, du liest auch weiter!

**Geckole**: Juchhe, ein neuer Leser! Vielen, vielen Dank, ich hoffe du liest auch noch weiterhin an LW!!

**Eeus**: Danke vielmals und wie soll ich sagen, was ist das Ende eines Kapitels ohne einen Cliffhanger?

**Zutzi **bzw.** Susi**: Hatte keine Ahnung von so ner Regelung! Ist aber besch... Ich vergess bei meinen Reviews immer die Hälfte und müsste dann eigentlich ein zweites schreiben (hab es allerdings noch nie versucht!) Und hiermit das neue Kapitel für dich und den Rest der Welt (und ganz besonders für dich)! Hoffe dein Test war okay, x a lot, bye.


	6. Vertrauen

 LIBERTY WARS I) Die Rebellion 

„Krieg ist ewig zwischen List und Argwohn, nur zwischen Glauben und Vertrauen ist Friede." (Schiller, Wallensteins Tod)

6) Vertrauen

„Was tust du hier?" fragte Ron feinselig.

„Ich versuche, euch zu helfen", entgegnete Alijah ungerührt und trat auf Harry zu, während sie die erschrockenen Gesichter der anderen ignorierte. Vor Harry kniete sie nieder. „Potter, es ist jetzt keine Zeit für ein Nickerchen", sprach sie ihn an.

Er öffnete die Augen und musste lächeln. „Hey", murmelte er.

„Du siehst gar nicht gut aus", gab Alijah zurück.

„Du bist spät!"

„Ich weiß. Und jetzt mach endlich, Potter", meinte Alijah eindringlich.

„Du solltest wieder gehen", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. „bevor jemand merkt, dass du hier bist!"

Alijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du vergessen! Wenn du hier noch lange bleibst, stirbst du! Ich werde dich jetzt hier raus bringen!" Sie griff nach Harrys Arm, um ihm hoch zu helfen.

„Vergiss es!" Harry entzog ihr seinen Arm. „Wenn du das tust, weiß er genau, dass du uns geholfen hast!"

Die Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann sollte ich mich wohl nicht mehr bei ihm blicken lassen!"

Harry sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Er wird keine Ruhe geben, bis er dich hat!"

Alijah nahm ihn wieder am Arm und zog ihn hoch. „Dann können wir ja einen Club gründen!"

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" mischte sich Dumbledore plötzlich ein.

Harry tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Alijah. „Wir verschwinden von hier", meinte er dann entschlossen und wankte ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, wobei er einen Arm um die Braunhaarige gelegt hatte.

„Warte, Harry!" Dumbeldores Stimme klang beunruhigt, so dass der Gryffindor sich umdrehte.

„Was?" wollte er nur wissen.

„Wir können ihr nicht vertrauen!"

Harry stutzte. „Was? Wieso denn nicht?"

Während jeder im Raum den Schwarzhaarigen entsetzt anstarrte, schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Weil sie Voldemorts Tochter ist!"

„Sie ist auf unserer Seite!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich weiß es eben!" Harry blieb stur.

„Harry!" Lupin trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich denke, was Albus sagen will ist, dass wir ihr immerhin unser aller Leben anvertrauen willst!"

„Haben sie einen besseren Vorschlag?" fragte Alijah plötzlich. Niemand antwortete. „Gut", fuhr die Braunhaarige fort. „Ihr habt alle zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ihr geht mit mir, entkommt aus diesem Alptraum hier und seht eure Freunde und Familie wieder, oder ihr bleibt hier und werdet von Voldemort getötet. Zwei Möglichkeiten, eure Entscheidung. Aber Harry und ich werden von hier verschwinden, bevor einer der Todesser zurückkommt."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Harry, der leicht protestierte und auf seine Freunde warten wollte, aus der Tür.

„Die werden schon kommen", flüsterte sie leise und brachte somit Harrys Widerstände zum Erliegen. Beide liefen ein paar Meter weiter, bis sie schließlich leise Schritte hinter sich hörten. Als sie sich kurz umdrehten, erkannten sie die anderen.

„Gut", flüsterte Alijah leise, so dass es eigentlich nur Harry hören konnte. „Gehen wir!"

Die junge Frau zog Harry den Gang entlang weiter, immer darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen. Auch alle die ihr folgten, bemühten sich um absolut lautlose Schritte. Schließlich blieben sie in einer großen Nische zusammen in der Hocke.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Wir holen eure Zauberstäbe", antwortete Alijah und sah sich nervös um.

„Und wie kommen wir dann hier raus?" hakte der Gryffindor weiter nach.

„Wir apparieren!"

„Wir tun was?"

Alijah sah Harry erstaunt an. "Ihr könnt doch wohl alle apparieren!" 

„Klar", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige sofort. „Aber was ist mit dem Apparationszauber, der um Hogwarts liegt?"

Alijah verdrehte die Augen. „Den hat Voldemort schon lange abgeschaltet. Was denkst du, wie viele Todesser hier täglich ein und aus gehen? Solange alle, die nicht zu meinem sogenannten Vater gehören, denken, dass der Schild noch wirkt, ist der Zweck auch erfüllt."

Sie stand auf und zog Harry mit. „Weiter", flüsterte sie den anderen zu. Zusammen liefen sie eine Treppe hinauf und kamen schließlich vor einer weiteren Nische zum Stehen. 

„Wartet hier", forderte Alijah sie auf, bevor sie um eine weitere Ecke verschwand.

„Mir gefällt das nicht", meinte Professor Sprout leise. „Wir sind hier wie auf einem Präsentierteller!"

„Dann sollten wir hier schleunigst verschwinden", entgegnete Alijah, die plötzlich wieder hinter ihnen stand und in ihren Händen vierzehn Zauberstäbe hielt, die sie schnell an ihre jeweiligen Besitzer verteilte, während sie den letzten selbst behielt. „Gut", meinte sie dann. „Verschwinden wir endlich!"

„Warte", hielt Harry sie auf, als sie schon ihren Zauberstab in Bewegung setzte. „Wohin apparieren wir? Unser Versteck hat einen Anti-Apparations-Zauber!"

Alijah sah sich darauf zögernd um, bis ihr Blick auf Dumbledore fiel. „Sie könnten den Zauber außer Kraft setzen, oder?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Gut, kommt in zehn Sekunden nach", meinte er und apparierte dann.

Harry, der inzwischen erschöpft auf den Boden gesunken war, lächelte Alijah zu. „Jetzt bist du endlich hier raus!"

Alijah nickte, beugte sich zu ihm runter und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke", flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ein „Los geht's" in die Runde warf. Nacheinander apparierten die ersten aus dem Schloss, bis nur noch Alijah und Harry da waren.

„Wir sehen uns gleich", meinte der Gryffindor und verschwand nach einer kurzen Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, während sich Alijah noch einmal kurz umsah und dann ebenfalls das Schloss verließ.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Als Harry ankam, merkte er sofort, dass er mitten in der Eingangshalle gelandet war, wie alle anderen auch. Jedoch schien es, als würden sich inzwischen alle Schüler Hogwarts' hier aufhalten. Offensichtlich war es den anderen innerhalb weniger Sekunden gelungen, eine riesige Versammlung aus ihrer Ankunft zu machen.

Harry sah sich kurz um und hoffte, dieses Bild für ewig in seinem Gedächtnis behalten zu können. Hannah und Justin lagen sich in den Armen, während die Hufflepuff immer wieder schluchzte und ihr Freund beruhigend auf sie einredete. Anthony und Terry gaben ein ähnliches Bild mit Lisa und Mandy ab. Parvati, Dean, Lavender und Seamus umarmten sich gegenseitig ununterbrochen. Ron umarmte erst seine Schwester, dann Hermine und dann einfach jeden, der ihm gerade über den Weg lief. Alle anderen hielten sich erst einmal etwas zurück und redeten stattdessen auf die Lehrer ein.

Harry grinste. 

„Wie eine große Familie", flüsterte Alijah plötzlich hinter ihm und der Gryffindor drehte sich schnell um.

„Ja", nickte er. „Und du wirst auch dazu gehören!"

„Das bezweifle ich", widersprach die Braunhaarige. „Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht. Sie werden nur wissen, dass ich Voldemorts Tochter bin und damit bin ich für sie erledigt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast uns das Leben gerettet!"

Alijah schnaufte. „Das haben sie bestimmt sehr schnell vergessen!"

Harry lächelte nur. „Anfangs werden sie vielleicht etwas skeptisch dir gegenüber sein, aber das wird sich ändern, wenn sie dich kennen gelernt haben." Er grinste. „Und bis dahin bin eben ich deine Familie", meinte er dann und umarmte Alijah mit einem Arm, während er seine verletzte Schulter hängen ließ.

„Harry", hörte er plötzlich hinter sich und als er sich von Alijah löste und umdrehte, merkte er, dass Dumbledore hinter ihm stand und ihn ansah, genauso wie alle anderen im Raum. „Wir müssen das unbedingt alles besprechen!"

Harry nickte und fühlte wieder den fragenden Blick aller im Raum, bis er schließlich verstand, dass sie auf eine Aussage von ihm warteten. „Versammlung in einer Stunde im üblichen Raum! Cheffe und Lehrer!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Harry betrat den Versammlungsraum und sah sich für einen Moment unsicher um. Die vier Lehrer saßen zusammen mit den 14 Chefs um den offensichtlich vergrößerten Tisch, wobei der Platz am Kopf des Tisches jedoch noch unbesetzt war. Der Gryffindor warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde.

Dumbledore, der merkte, warum Harry zögerte, lächelte. „Ich werde dir deinen Platz nicht wegnehmen! Du warst vorher der Vorsitzende eurer Versammlungen und du wirst es auch bleiben."

Harry nickte und ließ sich langsam auf seinem angestammten Stuhl nieder. „Fangen wir an", meinte er dann. „Wie es scheint, ist unser Plan gelungen, von ein paar kleineren Schwierigkeiten mal abgesehen." Er schwieg kurz und Lupin hob einen Finger, worauf Harry ihm zunickte.

„Wie geht's dir? Was ist mit deiner Schulter?" fragte der Verteidigungslehrer besorgt.

„Alles okay", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. „Parvati hat sich darum gekümmert. Sie beschäftigt sich schon länger mit Heilmagie", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als er den etwas verwirrten Blick der Lehrer bemerkte. „Was gibt's noch?" fuhr Harry dann fort.

„Alijah", antwortete Dumbledore sofort. „Sie hat dir bei deiner ersten Gefangenschaft geholfen zu fliehen, oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Und dieses Mal hat sie uns allen geholfen", griff McGonagall das Thema auf. „Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt mit ihr machen!"

„Was soll das heißen, was wir jetzt mit ihr machen?" regte sich Harry blitzschnell auf. „Sie gehört jetzt zu uns!"

„Aber können wir ihr vertrauen?" fragte Professor Sprout weiter. 

„Ja", entgegnete Harry überzeugt. „Ja, das können wir! Wie sie schon sagten, hat sie uns heute allen das Leben gerettet." Er war aufgestanden und funkelte alle im Raum an.

„Ich frage mich aber vielmehr", mischte sich plötzlich Hermine ein. „Ob du im Bezug auf Alijah objektiv bist?"

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?"

„Das soll heißen", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Dass du offensichtlich viel für sie empfindest."

Harry sah den Schulleiter blinzelnd an. „Sie ist eine gute Freundin, falls sie das meinen, Professor."

Die beiden starrten sich ein paar Sekunden lang an, bis Lupin sich plötzlich einmischte: „Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal alle beruhigen!"

Harry warf ihm einen kurzen wütenden Blick zu, ließ sich jedoch schließlich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Ich würde einen vorübergehenden Themawechsel vorschlagen", redete Lupin weiter. „Was tun wir jetzt?"

Dumbledore warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er in die Runde sprach. „Ich habe mich über euer Unterrichtssystem informiert und mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir es beibehalten, dass die Siebtklässler jedoch zusätzlich von uns Lehrern unterrichtet werden."

Die meisten der Cheffe nickten zustimmend.

„Wer ist dafür?" fragte Harry, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und wartete bis sich alle meldeten. „Gut", meinte er dann. „Das ist beschlossen."

„Was ist jetzt mit Alijah", fragte Ron schließlich.

Dumbledore sah kurz Harry an, bevor er antwortete: „Ich schlage vor, dass wir sie vorerst hier lassen! Aus der Burg kann sie sowieso nicht fliehen!"

Harry nickte. „Ihr müsst sie nur besser kennen lernen!"

McGonagall sah sich um. „Es wäre bestimmt hilfreich, wenn wir etwas mit ihr reden würden! Wo ist sie gerade?"

„Ich habe sie in den Großen Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht. Ich geh sie holen", meinte Harry schnell, stand auf und verschwand aus der Tür.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Ein paar Minuten später standen Harry und Alijah in der Tür.

Während Harry sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte, ließ sich Alijah etwas unsicher auf dem einzigen freien Platz neben McGonagall nieder. „Also?" fragte sie vorsichtig und sah sich am Tisch um.

Harry ergriff das Wort. „Sie wollen mit dir reden! Ich vermute, sie wollen mehr über dich wissen!"

„Ihr wollt sozusagen meine Biografie hören?" fragte Alijah stirnrunzelnd nach, worauf alle nickten.

„Gut", meinte die Braunhaarige dann. „Mein Name ist Alijah Melissa Riddle. Ich bin geboren am 31. Dezember und somit genau fünf Monate jünger als Potter. Meine Mutter hieß Tamara Vandeen, allerdings lebt sie nicht mehr. Meinen Vater kennt ihr ja wohl alle!"

Sie wartete kurz auf das Nicken der anderen im Raum, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ihr wisst ja sicher alle, wann Voldemort verschwunden ist. Potter war ja immerhin auch nicht ganz unschuldig." Sie grinste ihn kurz an. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an die erste Zeit meines Lebens nicht. Nachdem mein sogenannter Vater verschwunden war, bin ich bei einem seiner treusten Todesser aufgewachsen, Lucius Malfoy."

„Malfoy?" Rons Stimme triefte vor Verachtung.

Alijah lächelte. „Wie es scheint, seid ihr ihm mal begegnet. Jedenfalls hab ich bei ihm gelebt und er hat mir Zaubern beigebracht, ganz zu schweigen von dem ganzen Mist, den dir so ein Todesser einbläut!"

„Zum Beispiel?" fragte Terry interessiert nach.

Die Braunhaarige verzog das Gesicht. „Naja, zum Beispiel das ganze Zeug darüber, wie sehr man Muggel hassen muss und natürlich auch muggelstämmige Zauberer und dass die reinblütigen Zauberer die einzig wahren sind. Und so weiter!"

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Warum hast du Harry geholfen?"

„Weil ich es wollte", erwiderte Alijah langsam.

„Aber warum hast du dich gegen deinen Vater gestellt?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

Alijah zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso sollte ich euch das erzählen?"

„Weil wie wissen müssen, ob wir dir vertrauen können!"

„Von den anderen hier musste das doch auch keiner beweisen", erwiderte die Braunhaarige trotzig.

„Ja", stimmte McGonagall zu. „Aber von den anderen ist auch niemand Voldemorts Tochter."

Stille trat ein.

Harry stand auf, trat hinter Alijah und drückte mit einer Hand ihre Schulter. Sie lächelte dankbar zu ihm hoch und in dem Moment wurde beiden klar, wie ähnlich sie sich waren, wie ähnlich sie behandelt wurden. Das Misstrauen anderen, wegen dem, wer sie waren, wegen ihrer Herkunft oder einfach wegen irgendwelchen unglücklichen Umständen. Und beide hatte sich immer das Vertrauen anderer Menschen wieder erarbeiten müssen.

„Voldemort hat meine Mutter getötet", begann Alijah schließlich ohne Vorwarnung. „Als ich ungefähr ein halbes Jahr alt war. Allerdings hab ich das erst vor ein paar Monaten herausgefunden."

„Wieso?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Weil ich ihn bei einem Gespräch belauscht habe!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Warum er sie getötet hat, Ally!"

Alijah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich? Vielleicht weil es ihm Spaß gemacht hat, oder weil meine Mutter ihn genervt hat, ich hab keine Ahnung!"

„Aber warum hast du ihn überhaupt belauscht? Wenn du bei Malfoy aufgewachsen bist, hast du doch sicher gelernt, dass man einen Todesser nicht belauscht, ganz zu schweigen von Voldemort persönlich."

Alijah atmete tief durch. „Sagen wir es so, wir hatten schon lange ein paar Differenzen."

Dumbledore hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Die Braunhaarige zögerte. „Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte!"

Dumbledore machte eine Handbewegung, mit der er Alijah aufforderte fortzufahren. 

Trotzdem schien sie noch immer unsicher.

„Du kannst ihnen vertrauen", flüsterte Harry, der noch immer hinter ihr stand, ihr zu.

„Ach", meinte Alijah. „Du meinst, so wie sie mir vertrauen?"

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Erzähl es ihnen!"

Alijah warf dem Gryffindor noch einen kurzen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor sie zu erzählen begann. „Wie schon gesagt, bin ich bei Lucius Malfoy aufgewachsen. Jedoch war der oft ziemlich beschäftigt und darum war ich öfter unbeaufsichtigt in Malfoy Manor. Allerdings war es da immer recht langweilig, also bin ich einmal mit ungefähr sieben Jahren abgehauen. Ich bin einfach in der Gegend herum gelaufen und hab mir alles angeschaut, bis ich irgendwann in ein Dorf gekommen bin. Natürlich hab ich sofort gemerkt, dass das Dorf nur von Muggeln bewohnt wurde, aber eigentlich hat es mich nicht großartig gestört. Also bin ich durch das Dorf gelaufen und auch zu einem Spielplatz gekommen, an dem gerade ein paar Kinder in meinem Alter gespielt haben. Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich bei ihnen mitspielen will und ich hab einfach mitgemacht. Von da an bin ich immer öfter zu ihnen gekommen und wir haben uns richtig angefreundet. Natürlich hab ich sofort gemerkt, dass Muggel nicht minderbemittelt oder sonst was sind. Im Gegenteil, sie waren einfach super nett!"

„Und dann?" wollte McGonagall ungeduldig wissen, da sie noch immer keinen Zusammenhang zur eigentlichen Frage Dumbledores sah.

Doch Alijah ließ sich nicht beirren. „Wie gesagt sind wir ziemlich gute Freunde geworden. Aber schließlich ist Voldemort vor zweieinhalb Jahren zurückgekehrt, ich hab meinen Vater kennen gelernt und genau dieser hat sich auch in Malfoy Manor eingenistet. Allerdings ist Voldemort ohne Zweifel um einiges intelligenter als Malfoy und hat sofort gemerkt, dass ich mich hin und wieder davon geschlichen habe. Darauf hat er natürlich sofort herausfinden lassen, wohin seine einzige Tochter immer wieder verschwindet." 

„Und dann?" meinte McGonagall wieder, als Alijah längere Zeit schwieg.

„Dann hat er sie alle töten lassen", erwiderte diese düster. „Das ganze Dorf wurde ausgelöscht."

Einige hielten erschrocken die Luft an, andere sahen betroffen aus.

Alijah ignorierte sie und fuhr fort. „Und von da an, stand ich mit meinem Vater auf dem Kriegsfuß. Immerhin hat er meine einzigen Freunde und ihre Familien getötet. Trotzdem hab ich erst mal noch so getan, als würde ich zu Voldemort gehören, hab jedoch heimlich angefangen, Harry zu schreiben und mich mit ihm zu treffen."

„Aber warum ausgerechnet Harry?" wollte Dumbledore schließlich wissen.

Alijah grinste. „Weil er derjenige ist, der Voldemort am besten zur Weißglut bringen kann."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, grinste jedoch ebenfalls.

„Moment mal", mischte sich jetzt Hermine wieder ein. „Heißt das, dass ihr zwei" Sie deutete auf Harry und Alijah. „Unser ganzes sechstes Schuljahr über schon Kontakt hattet?"

„Ähm", machte Harry nur und sah sich verlegen um. „So könnte man das sagen."

„Warum hat Alijah nicht von dem Angriff auf Hogwarts erzählt?" wollte Justin schließlich wissen.

„Hat sie doch", widersprach Harry. „Oder was denkt ihr, warum diese Burg hier gebaut und Hogwarts evakuiert wurde?"

„Trotzdem wurden viele Auroren und Lehrer getötet und Harry wurde gefangen genommen", entgegnete Lupin und warf Alijah einen misstrauischen Blick zu, die darauf nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich wusste auch nicht genau, wann der Angriff stattfinden sollte", erklärte sie schließlich. „Ich kannte nur die ungefähre Zeit, immerhin sollte ich bei der Attacke gar nicht dabei sein. Glaubt mir", fügte sie eindringlich hinzu. „Das ganze war von mir auch nicht so geplant. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass so viele Menschen gestorben sind."

„Das wissen wir", beruhigte Harry sie und warf den anderen einen Blick zu, um diese davon abzuhalten, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Können wir das jetzt beenden?" fragte der Gryffindor schließlich in die Runde. „Ich denke wir sind alle müde oder hungrig. Ich für meinen Fall bin sogar beides."

Einige nickten. „Gut", nahm Dumbledore die Entscheidung in die Hand. „Vorerst bleibt uns gar nichts anderes übrig, als Alijah zu vertrauen. Außerdem dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass sie uns allen das Leben gerettet hat."

Wieder nickten die meisten und sahen dann erwartungsvoll Harry an. „Was?" fragte dieser verwirrt.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Du beendest die Sitzung doch immer!"

„Oh", meinte Harry plötzlich verlegen. „Richtig! Die Sitzung ist beendet!"

Sofort erhoben sich alle und strömten aus dem Raum, offensichtlich mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis, zu essen, zu schlafen oder mit ihren Freunden zu reden.

Harry lächelte Alijah zu. „Willst du erst essen oder schlafen?"

Die Braunhaarige grinste. „Du kannst Fragen stellen! Ich dachte, du kennst mich inzwischen!"

Harry seufzte gespielt dramatisch. „Also essen! Ich hoffe, die Hauselfen kommen mit deinem riesigen Hunger klar!"

Alijah grinste noch immer. „Das will ich hoffen", meinte sie nur und zog Harry aus dem Raum.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Harry hatte Alijah schnell in den Speisesaal geführt, der im Moment leer war. Niemand bevölkerte die drei Tische, nur am Hufflepuff-Tisch saßen Hannah und Justin und bemerkten die beiden anderen in dem Augenblick.

„Setzt euch her", rief Hannah ihnen zu und Harry und Alijah ließen sich neben den beiden Hufflepuff nieder.

„Hi!" Hannah grinste Alijah an. „Ich bin Hannah! Das ist Justin!"

Die Braunhaarige nickte beiden zu. „Alijah!"

„Ausgefallener Name", plapperte Hannah weiter. „Wer ist auf die Idee gekommen!"

Alijah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

„Wo sind denn alle anderen?", fragte Harry, der sich verwirrt umsah und mehr als erstaunt über den leeren Speisesaal war, da es im Moment Abendessen gab.

„Die schlafen", antwortete Justin. „Diejenigen, die in Hogwarts dabei waren, sind total fertig!"

„Und diejenigen, die hier geblieben sind", fuhr Hannah fort. „Waren die letzten Tage so besorgt um euch, dass sie nicht schlafen konnten und jetzt auch zum Umfallen müde sind."

Harry nickte, als plötzlich eine Menge an Speisen zusammen mit vier Tellern, Gläsern und Bestecken auf dem Tisch erschienen.

„Mahlzeit", meinte Alijah lächelnd und begann, sich riesige Mengen auf ihren Teller zu schaufeln.

Hannah starrte sie an. „Scheint, als hättest du einen ziemlich gesunden Appetit!"

„Geht so", murmelte Alijah, während sie an dem Teil eines Hühnchens knabberte.

Harry grinste nur und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen.

Hannah, die Harrys Reaktion bemerkte hatte, sah die beiden an. „Wie lange kennt ihr euch jetzt schon?" fragte sie dann interessiert.

Harry und Alijah sahen sich kurz an, bevor der Gryffindor schließlich antwortete: „Ungefähr ein Jahr!"

„Ihr schein euch recht gut zu kennen!"

Alijah zuckte mit den Schultern, schluckte einen Bissen hinunter und meinte schließlich. „Einigermaßen würde ich sagen!"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das möglich ist", meinte Justin nachdenklich.

„Was?" Harry hob den Kopf und sah den Hufflepuff an.

„Ich meine", erklärte Justin schnell. „Dass ihr euch so gut versteht. Immerhin versucht dein Vater Harry umzubringen und du, Harry, hättest beinahe ihren Vater umgebracht und treibst diesen fast regelmäßig an den Rande des Wahnsinns."

Alijah und Harry sahen sich an. „Gut beobachtet", meinte der Schwarzhaarige dann. „Ziemlich verrückte Ausgangssituation für eine Freundschaft."

„Also warum versteht ihr euch dann so gut?" hakte Hannah weiter nach.

Alijah sah Harry lächelnd an. „Vielleicht genau deswegen! Weil wir beide mit dem Chaos aufgewachsen sind, das wir einem einzigen Menschen verdanken!"

„Und weil wir beide diesen Mann und dieses Chaos bekämpfen", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Und weil wir uns auch ansonsten ziemlich ähnlich sind", murmelte Alijah leise dazu.

„Wie meinst du das?" wollte Hannah sofort wissen.

„Nicht wichtig", winkte die Braunhaarige lächelnd ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Essen.

„Was war denn hier in den letzten Tagen los", wollte Harry von Hannah, die ja auch auf der Burg geblieben war wissen.

„Anfangs war noch alles in Ordnung", informierte ihn die Hufflepuff. „Aber als ihr dann einen ganzen Tag verschwunden wart, ist es aufgefallen und wir mussten allen sagen, was los ist! Die Lügengeschichten, die sich ansonsten verbreitet hätten, hätten wohl noch mehr Panik ausgelöst."

Harry nickte. „Die Hogwarts - Schüler waren schon immer gut darin, Gerüchte zu verbreiten!"

„Du sprichst aus Erfahrung?" Alijah sah den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an.

Der Gryffindor nickte darauf nur. „Lange Geschichte! Erzähl ich dir ein andermal!"

Alijah nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Hühnchen zu, das inzwischen schon halb aufgegessen war, während Harry noch immer auf seinem ersten trockenen Brot herumkaute.

„Du solltest mehr essen, Potter", bemerkte Alijah schließlich ohne aufzusehen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Danke für den Ratschlag, Mami!"

„Sei nicht so frech, sonst bekommst du Hausarrest!"

„Klar Mami, ich geh sofort auf mein Zimmer!" Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Kann ich dich hier mit den zweien alleine lassen? Ehrlich gesagt bin ich auch ziemlich fertig!"

Alijah nickte. „Geh nur! Ich wollte mich auch etwas hinlegen! Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wo!"

„Kein Problem", meldete sich Hannah. „Bei uns im Schlafsaal ist noch ein Bett frei! Da kannst du schlafen!"

„Danke!" Alijah lächelte die Hufflepuff an. „Aber haben die anderen aus dem Schlafsaal nichts dagegen?"

„Ach Unsinn! Das ist gar kein Problem!"

„Gut! Ich verschwinde dann." Harry stand auf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Alijahs Teller. „Pass auf, dass dir nicht schlecht wird!"

Die Braunhaarige grinste ihn an. „Klar, Mami!"

Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Speisesaal.

Er machte sich schnellstens auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Er war müde, total fertig und wollte nur noch schlafen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und als er seinen Schlafsaal betrat, bemerkte er als erstes den nur halb geschlossenen Vorhang von Rons Bett, in dem dieser und Hermine lagen und sich aneinander kuschelten. Harry musste grinsen. Dann zog er sich schnell um und legte sich ebenfalls Schlafen.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Als er aufwachte, sah er sich erst verwirrt um, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er wieder in der Burg war. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr stellte er fest, dass er dennoch nur vier Stunden geschlafen hatte und es jetzt kurz vor Mitternacht war. Seufzend stand er auf, zog sich an und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm. 

Langsam lief er durch das Gebäude, bis er schließlich am Großen Gemeinschaftsraum angelangt war. Als er die Tür öffnete war es stockdunkel, so dass er mit seinem Zauberstab die Kerzen anzündete, bevor er auf die Sesselgruppe zuging.

„Du wolltest doch schlafen", ließ plötzlich eine Stimme Harry zusammenzucken. 

Er atmete tief durch, als er näher trat und Alijah erkannte, die auf einem der Sofas saß. „Du doch auch!"

Alijah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich brauche nie viel Schlaf. Ist ein Fluch!"

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst, ich kann auch nicht lange schlafen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben sie. „Wieso sitzt du hier im Dunkeln?"

Alijah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist irgendwie beruhigend. Licht kann so entsetzlich aufdringlich wirken!"

Der Gryffindor nickte nur und eine Weile schwiegen beide. 

„Denkst du, es war richtig?" unterbrach schließlich Alijah die Stille.

„Was?"

„Dass ich mit euch mitgegangen bin!"

„Du hast Angst", stellte Harry nüchtern fest, worauf die Braunhaarige jedoch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ich Angst vor Voldemort habe, immerhin habe ich eigentlich die ganzen letzten zwei Jahre schon Angst vor ihm. Aber wenn ich geblieben wäre, hätte ich dir noch eine Menge Informationen geben können."

„Wir mussten aus Hogwarts raus", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Und wenn du geblieben wärst, wäre es gefährlich für dich geworden."

„Es war immer gefährlich", widersprach Alijah stur.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war", meinte der Gryffindor schließlich. „Das kann ich auch gar nicht. Aber wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen, als wir beschlossen, unsere Lehrer zu befreien. Und du hast dich entschieden, uns zu helfen!" Er lächelte sie an. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist!"

Alijah lehnte sich an seine Schulter und atmete tief durch. „Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Kein Problem", murmelte Harry zurück, als er merkte, wie seine Müdigkeit zurückkam. 

Alijah gähnte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass das gut geht!" Sie bekam keine Antwort. Als sie ihren Kopf hob und Harry ansah, merkte sie, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie lehnte sich wieder an ihn und war Sekunden später ebenfalls tief im Land der Träume versunken.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Erst zum Mittagessen am nächsten Tag schafften es Dumbledore, McGonagall und Harry alle Schüler zu versammeln. Wie üblich rannten alle auf den Tisch ihres Hauses zu, während Dumbledore einen extra Tisch für die vier Lehrer zauberte, an dem auch Alijah essen sollte. Allerdings war die Sitzordnung in der Burg nie sehr eng genommen worden, weshalb jetzt auch Harry, Hannah und Justin mit an dem Tisch saßen.

Bevor jedoch das Essen zum Vorschein kam, stand Dumbledore auf und stellte sich hinter das Podium, wo er wartete, bis es ruhig im Saal war.

„Liebe Schüler", begann er dann. „Ich freue mich, euch alle gesund und munter wieder zu sehen, wobei in diesem Zusammenhang mein besonderer Dank unseren mutigen neun Rettern gilt." Er wartete, bis der tumultartige Applaus abgeklungen war, währenddessen die neun Angesprochenen leicht rot wurden. „Des weiteren bedaure ich natürlich zutiefst, dass sich herausgestellt hat, dass euer Mitschüler Oliver Moon ein Verräter ist und die Pläne der Befreiungsaktion an Voldemort verraten hat. Dennoch sind wir entkommen, was wir einzig und allein Alijah Melissa Riddle verdanken!" 

Er ignorierte das entsetzte Aufkeuchen aller im Raum. „Ja, sie ist die Tochter Voldemorts, aber sie hat uns alle gerettet und sowohl die vier Lehrer, als auch eure sogenannten Cheffe vertrauen ihr. Daher möchte ich, dass ihr alle versucht, sie zu akzeptieren, da sie von nun an zu uns gehört. So, das war es und nun, haut rein!"

Wie auf Befehl waren alle vier Tische sofort voll mit den unterschiedlichsten Speisen. Augenblicklich machten sich alle über das Essen her, während Dumbledore zu seinem Platz zurückging und sich dort ebenfalls den Teller füllte.

Harry sah ihn an. „Kann ich sie was fragen?"

„Natürlich!"

„Wo waren sie nach dem ersten Angriff auf Hogwarts?" fragte der Gryffindor, während er sich Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller lud.

„Im Hauptquartier des Ordens", antwortete Dumbledore. „Wir haben die Rückeroberung Hogwarts geplant, was ja leider schief gegangen ist!"

Harry nickte.

„Ich wüsste gerne", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Was da schief gegangen ist!"

„Voldemort wusste es", sagte Alijah ohne aufzusehen, weshalb sie auch nicht merkte, dass plötzlich alle am Tisch sie anstarrten.

„Was?" fragte Harry nach.

„Voldemort wusste von dem Angriff", erklärte Alijah. „Er hat ungefähr eine Stunde vorher davon erfahren und sofort sämtliche Todesser zurückbeordert."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wie konnte er das wissen?"

Alijah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich habe eine Theorie!"

„Und die wäre?" fragte McGonagall interessiert, während alle anderen gerade den Mund voll hatten und daher nicht reden konnten.

„Ich denke nicht", meinte die Braunhaarige langsam. „dass es einen weiteren Verräter in ihren Reihen gab, obwohl ich natürlich nicht alle kenne. Von Oliver Moon zum Beispiel hatte ich keine Ahnung! Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass einer der Lehrer oder Auroren ein Spion war!"

„Sondern?" hakte Lupin nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht irgendein Angestellter in ihrem Hauptquartier, obwohl ich natürlich sicher bin, dass sie da keine Putzfrau haben. Aber ich denke mehr an Hauselfen oder ähnliches!"

Dumbledore und McGonagall sahen sich an. „Kreacher", rief der Schulleiter dann aus.

„Was?" Harrys Kopf schnellte in Dumbledores Richtung. „Der lebt immer noch? Und sie vertrauen ihm auch noch? Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, der hätte genug Unheil angerichtet, dass sie ihn einsperren oder sein Gedächtnis löschen oder meinetwegen auch töten!"

„Harry", versuchte der Schulleiter den Gryffindor zu beruhigen, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf. „Mir ist der Appetit vergangen!" Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Speisesaal, während die Lehrer ihm besorgt hinterher sahen.

Alijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater", wandte sie sich an Dumbledore. „Sagte immer, dass sie ein alter Narr sind. Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit recht hat, dennoch sollten sie vielleicht manchmal mehr auf Harry hören!" Damit stand sie auf und folgte Harry.

Der Gryffindor saß auf der Treppe in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms, als Alijah ihn einholte. „Hey", murmelte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. „Der Typ nervt dich manchmal ganz schön, was?"

Harry seufzte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist nur einfach dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen, das er den unmöglichsten Leuten immer wieder entgegenbringt, egal wie oft er damit falsch lag. Angefangen von Pettigrew, der meine Eltern verraten hat, über Snape, der uns in der entscheidenden Schlacht gegen Voldemort die Niederlage gebracht hat, bis hin zu eben Kreacher, der mitschuldig am Tod von Sirius war und jetzt auch noch vielen anderen Zauberern das Leben gekostet hat."

„Aber man muss auch Vertrauen haben", meinte Alijah leise. „Wenn wir uns gegenseitig nur vertrauen, haben wir den Kampf gegen Voldemort schon verloren!"

„Ich weiß", murmelte Harry und umarmte die Braunhaarige schnell. „Hör mal, ich will kurz noch mit Ron und Hermine reden. Sehen wir uns später?"

„Klar", entgegnete Alijah lächelnd.

„Wo finde ich dich?"

Alijah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt hier genau drei Leute, die freiwillig mit mir reden! Einer davon bist du, also werde ich vermutlich mit Hannah und/oder Justin im Großen Gemeinschaftsraum sein."

Harry nickte, drückte Alijah einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand, während er eine lächelnde junge Frau auf der Treppe zurückließ.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Harry schließlich den Großen Gemeinschaftraum betrat. Er hatte lange mit seinen beiden Freunden geredet, um sie von Alijahs Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen und war schließlich auf dem Sofa in Gryffindor eingeschlafen. Nachdem er wieder einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, war er etwas in der Burg herumgerannt, bis er schließlich das Licht in dem Raum bemerkt hatte.

„Wir treffen uns hier öfter, was?" meinte Harry und schreckte somit dieses Mal Alijah, die wieder auf der Couch saß, aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir beide Nachtmenschen sind!"

Harry nickte und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte Alijah interessiert.

„Alpträume", antwortete der Gryffindor einsilbig. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Sagen wir, ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn ich zu lange geschlafen habe!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Vergiss es!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", widersprach Harry hartnäckig. „Was immer es ist, vielleicht solltest du darüber reden!"

Alijah antwortete nicht.

Harry lächelte sie schließlich warm an. „Hey, Ally, vertrau mir!"

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht so einfach!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nie gelernt habe, zu vertrauen!"

Harry lächelte. „Das wird sich ändern!"

„Vielleicht, aber es könnte lange dauern!"

Harry stand auf. „Ich hab Zeit", meinte er und verließ den Raum. 

-----------------------

A/N: Puh! Langes Kapitel! Aber ich hab's immerhin in den letzten fünf Tagen geschrieben! Ein Hoch auf die Ferien und Frohe Ostern euch allen!!

A/N2: **Wichtig: **Zum Schluss eine kurze Frage: Hättet ihr im nächsten Kapitel etwas gegen eine kleine Szene ohne Harry einzuwenden? Genauer gesagt ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen Hannah und Alijah. Bin mir noch nicht sicher, also bitte antworten!!!

**An alle:** Leute, ihr seid echt genial. Bringt mich mit euren Reviews immer so richtig zum grinsen und ich krieg richtig super Laune! Tausendfaches Danke an euch alle!

**Geckole**: Nö, keine Angst, Harry geht es gut! Und er wird auch noch was von seinem Patenkind haben, so schnell ist die Geschichte hier nicht zu Ende! Obwohl es natürlich in Zukunft noch ein paar Mal äußerst eng werden wird und ob er dann da überall heil wieder raus kommt? Keine Ahnung! *unschuldig schau*. Werde es nicht verraten! Viel Spaß hoffentlich weiterhin und noch mal vielen Dank!

**Michael**: Schätze, das hier ist ein Kapitel für dich! Jedes Kapitel mit Alijah (Voldemorts Tochter), obwohl ich das selbst fast schon zuviel finde. Im nächsten Pitel werden die Alijah-Szenen wieder etwas weniger, denke ich! Tausend dank für dein Review und hoffentlich bis bald!!

**Drolli**: Also Dialoge und Naja-Sachen haben wir hier wieder jede Menge, denke ich! Im nächsten Kapitel wohl sogar noch mehr. Und in diesem Pitel gab es immerhin keinen Cliffhanger, obwohl ich das normalerweise immer mache. Hoffe, die Geschichte bleibt spannend genug für dich und du liest weiter, thanx a lot!

**Eeus**: So, dieses Mal kein Cliffhanger! Hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem Spaß gemacht und du hast eine Motivation, weiter zu lesen. Aber keine Sorge, es werden wieder Cliffhanger kommen! Extra für dich! *g*

**Soror Lucis**: Vielen, vielen Dank erst mal. Ich selbst weiß nie ganz genau, ob ich Harry jetzt OOC oder IC (ich denke so könnte man das bezeichnen) darstelle. Ich schreibe einfach so dahin und hoffe, dass es realistisch ist. Freu mich auf das nächste Running Changes – Kapitel (hab da bisschen Mist mit den Reviews dazu gebaut!! Sorry!!) und hoffe, dass du LW auch weiterhin liest. 


	7. Schatten der Vergangenheit

 LIBERTY WARS I) Die Rebellion 

_„Krieg ist ewig zwischen List und Argwohn, nur zwischen Glauben und Vertrauen ist Friede." (Schiller, Wallensteins Tod)_

7) Schatten der Vergangenheit

„Ein bisschen weiter rechts", schrie Parvati durch die Halle.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Weihnachtsbaum etwas weiter nach rechts an die Wand schweben.

„Warte", widersprach plötzlich Mandy. „Das ist zu weit, wieder etwas zurück."

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und befolgte die Anweisungen der Ravenclaw.

„Das passt so nicht", mischte sich daraufhin Lisa ein. „Ein bisschen weiter vor!"

Harry ließ den Baum in Lisas Richtung schweben.

„Nein, nein", protestierte Alijah. „Wenn er weiter vorne ist, muss er wieder weiter nach rechts!"

Hannah nickte. „Genau! Wieder nach rechts!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Baum dort nieder, wo er gerade schwebte. „Macht euren Mist doch allein!" Er funkelte die fünf jungen Frauen an. „Vor, zurück, links, recht, rauf, runter! Macht es doch einfach selber!" Er warf jedem noch einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er die Halle verließ. Drei Wochen war es her, dass sie die Lehrer aus Hogwarts befreit hatten und inzwischen verstand sich Alijah mit den meisten ziemlich gut. Etwas zu gut, wie Harry manchmal dachte.

Es war der 23. Dezember und bei der letzten Versammlung war gemeinschaftlich beschlossen worden, ein großes Weihnachtsfest zu veranstalten.

Die fünf Zurückgebliebenen starten sich verwirrt an, bis Hannah anfing zu kichern. „Männer!"

Die anderen mussten mitlachen, bis Alijah sich entschlossen umdrehte. „Packen wir's an!" Sie ließ den Baum mit ihrem Zauberstab hochschweben und bewegte ihn ein bisschen, bevor sie ihn wieder runter ließ.

„Und?" fragte sie in die Runde.

„Super", bemerkte Mandy.

„Perfekt", staunte Hannah.

„Gut", nickte Alijah. „Was kommt jetzt?"

„Jetzt muss der Baum dekoriert werden", antwortete Parvati. „Kugeln, Lametta, Kerzen!"

Mit einem gekonnten Schwung ließ Alijah alles auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch erscheinen, neben dem der Baum stand.

„Harry ist doch nicht wirklich wütend, oder?" fragte Lisa, während sie eine Kugel an den Baum hoch schweben ließ.

Alijah lächelte. „Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein!"

Hannah nickte und grinste die Braunhaarige an. „Dir könnte er sowieso nicht lange sauer sein!" Die anderen kicherten.

„Wie meinst du das?" wollte Alijah verwundert wissen.

„Ach komm schon", meinte Mandy, während sie eine Kerze an dem Baum anbrachte. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass er auf dich steht! Und du bist auch ziemlich verknallt!"

„Das ist Quatsch", murmelte Alijah und wandte sich verlegen zur Dekoration am Tisch.

Hannah grinste. „Das ist es offensichtlich nicht! Du wirst rot!"

„Unsinn", widersprach Alijah. „Ich werde nicht rot. Ich werde nie rot!"

„Du wirst doch rot", beharrte Hannah. „Und zwar im Moment! Komm schon, es ist doch klar, dass du auf Harry stehst!"

Die Braunhaarige murmelte nur unverständliche Worte.

„Also ehrlich", meinte Lisa. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem ist! Ihr würdet echt super zusammenpassen!"

Mandy nickte. „Ihr seid euch wirklich ähnlich!"

„Also", hakte Hannah nach. „Wo ist das Problem?"

Alijah seufzte und gab nach. „Das Problem ist unsere Vergangenheit! Es gibt so vieles, das er nicht über mich weiß und ich bin mir sicher, dass er genauso Geheimnisse vor mir hat!"

„Dann red mit ihm", schlug Lisa vor. „Schaff es aus der Welt!"

Alijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht!"

„Wieso nicht", fragte Hannah verwundert nach.

Die Braunhaarige antwortete ihr nicht, sondern flüsterte nur so leise, dass es niemand hörte. „Weil es Dinge gibt, die zwischen uns niemals ausgesprochen werden dürfen!"

Harry stand derweil am Fenster des Gryffindor-Turms und sah hinaus in den Regen. Es war bereits dunkel, was das Gewitter draußen noch düsterer erscheinen ließ. Er dachte an Alijah. Sie wohnte weiterhin im Schlafsaal der Hufflepuffs und hatte sich dadurch auch mit Hannah angefreundet. Harry freute sich für sie, dass sie eine gute Freundin gefunden hatte.

„Harry?" Hermines Stimme holte den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hey!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und erkannte, dass der Raum ansonsten noch vollkommen leer war. „Alles in Ordnung? Wo ist Ron?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wollte mit Ginny reden! Ich glaube, es ist wegen Michael, aber ich wollte mich da nicht einmischen, da bin ich lieber gegangen!"

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf eines der roten Sofas, worauf sich Hermine neben ihm niederließ. „Alles okay?" fragte sie besorgt.

Der Gryffindor nickte nur. „Alles bestens! Ich mach mir nur ein paar Gedanken!"

„Über Alijah?"

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Woher weißt du das?"

Hermine kicherte. „Ach komm schon, Harry! Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ihr zwei aufeinander steht!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du es bestreiten?"

Einen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er das nicht wirklich tun sollte, dann schüttelte er jedoch lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, ich will es nicht bestreiten!"

„Wo ist dann das Problem? Ihr seid Freunde, ihr kennt euch ziemlich gut und es ist beinahe jedem klar, dass ihr ineinander verknallt seid!"

„Vielleicht", überlegte der Schwarzhaarige unsicher. „Aber es steht einfach noch so viel zwischen uns."

„Was denn?" fragte die Gryffindor interessiert.

Harry sah sie an. „Die Vergangenheit! Es gibt so viele Sachen, die ich nicht über sie weiß und auch ich habe so einiges vor ihr verheimlicht, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist!"

„Ach?" Hermine lächelte und meine sarkastisch: „Harry Potter verheimlicht etwas? Das ist ja ganz was Neues!"

Harry winkte ab. „Okay, ich hab's verstanden! Es ist nur einfach so, dass die Vergangenheit uns beide nicht völlig loslässt! Sie wird uns beide immer wieder einholen!"

Hermine nickte langsam. „Du solltest mit ihr reden!"

„Ich weiß", meinte Harry leise, als plötzlich die Tür des Raumes aufging und Ron herein spazierte.

„Hey", begrüßte er die beiden und wandte sich dann an Hermine. „Können wir gehen!"

„Klar", nickte Hermine und stand auf. „Wir wollen noch kurz in die Bibliothek", wandte sie sich an Harry. „Du solltest mit Alijah reden! Das Leben ist zu kurz, um solche Sache ungeklärt zu lassen!"

Harry musste lachen. „Weißt du, was komisch ist? Erst vor einem Monat hab ich das gleiche zu Susan gesagt!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Vielleicht solltest du öfter deine eigenen Ratschläge beachten!" Sie zog den verwirrt drein schauenden Ron mit aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ einen nachdenklichen Harry zurück.

Zwei Stunden später betrat Harry den Großen Gemeinschaftsrau und sah Alijah zusammen mit Anthony bei einer Partie Schach sitzen. Harry musste grinsen. Die Braunhaarige war in Schach genauso schlecht wie er selbst, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt, immer wieder gegen die verschiedensten Leute anzutreten.

Als er näher trat, konnte er gerade noch Anthonys „Schachmatt" hören, bevor Alijahs überlegenes Grinsen in sich zusammenbrach.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie wütend, doch sowohl Harry als auch Anthony wussten, dass sie nicht wirklich sauer war. Als sie den Gryffindor bemerkte, lächelte sie ihn an. „Hey!"

„Hey", erwiderte auch Harry.

Anthony stattdessen stand auf. „Ich verzieh mich! Wollte schon vor fünf Minuten bei Lisa sein! Ciao, Leute!" Er beeilte sich, aus der Tür zu kommen und ließ Alijah und Harry allein in dem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Ich wollte ihn nicht vertreiben", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, während er Anthony nachsah.

Alijah grinste. „Hast du nicht! Aber du hast ja gehört, dass er mit Lisa verabredet ist und wir beide wissen doch, dass sie Unpünktlichkeit hasst!"

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Und wir beide wissen auch, dass Anthony es nie schafft, irgendwo pünktlich zu sein!"

Alijah, die gerade dabei war, die Schachfiguren aufzuräumen, nickte. „Was ist los?" fragte sie dann.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wieso bist du hier?"

Harry setzte sich lächelnd auf ein Sofa. „Ich dachte, wir könnten mal wieder reden! Ist lange her, dass wir ein ernsthaftes Gespräch geführt haben!"

„Genau drei Wochen", bestätigte Alijah. „Aber du weißt, ich bin nicht gut in solchen Gesprächen!" Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ließ sich neben Harry fallen.

„Ich weiß", meinte der Gryffindor nachsichtig. „Aber es ist erst zehn Uhr abends! Wir haben Zeit!"

„Scheint, als hättest du schon ein Thema für uns!"

Harry nickte. „Vergangenheit!"

„Vergangenheit?"

„Vergangenheit!"

Alijah verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin ja kein Experte, aber ein Gespräch läuft meiner Meinung nach anders!"

„Gut, dann erzähl mir von deiner Vergangenheit!"

„Du kennst meine Vergangenheit!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Da steht immer noch irgendetwas zwischen uns und ich will nicht, dass es so bleibt!"

„Da ist nichts", meinte Alijah ausweichend.

Der Gryffindor seufzte. „Ally, du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an unser erstes Treffen, oder?"

Die Braunhaarige nickte.

„Was ich damals gesagt habe", fuhr Harry fort. „Das gilt jetzt immer noch!"

#-#-#-#-# FLASHBACK #-#-#-#-#

Angespannt hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sah sich um. Die Trümmer des Zaubereiministeriums waren noch frisch, vor einer Woche erst war es zerstört worden.

„Manche Sachen lassen sich wohl nicht verhindern!"

Harry fuhr herum und sah auf dem letzten Rest einer Mauer eine junge Frau sitzen, ungefähr in seinem Alter, mit braunen langen Haaren. Sie war schwarz gekleidet, jedoch waren es keine Zaubererkleider.

„Alijah, nehme ich an", meinte Harry kühl und trat etwas näher ohne jedoch den Zauberstab sinken zu lassen.

„Das bin ich", bestätigte die Braunhaarige, als ihr Blick auf Harrys Hand fiel. „Du traust mir wohl immer noch nicht!"

„Wieso sollte ich!"

„Ich hatte Recht", schlug Alijah vor. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er das Ministerium zerstören will."

„Und das hat er auch geschafft", meinte Harry aufgebracht.

„Ja", gab die Braunhaarige zu. „Aber das hatte nicht ich zu verantworten!"

„Gibst du jetzt mit die Schuld?"

„Nein", widersprach Alijah. „Ich gebe niemandem die Schuld, weil ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist! Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich dir in einem Brief mitgeteilt habe, was Voldemort vorhat und keiner es verhindert hat!"

Da im Moment keine Gefahr zu drohen schien, ließ Harry den Zauberstab vorsichtig sinken. „Ich hab Dumbledore erzählt, was passieren wird, obwohl ich eigentlich meine Zweifel hatte, dir zu glauben. Trotzdem habe ich behauptet, ich hätte davon geträumt, wie Voldemort den Angriff geplant hat. Aber ich fürchte, er hat es nicht ernst genommen!"

„Wieso sollte er zweifeln?"

„Voldemort hat mir schon einmal einen falschen Traum geschickt, um mich in eine Falle zu locken", entgegnete Harry. „Ich dachte eigentlich, du hättest davon gehört!"

Alijah schnaubte nur. „Denkst du, ich krieg alles mit? Ich bin froh, wenn die mich aus dem ganzen Mist raushalten!"

„Ich denke, du willst mir helfen?"

Die Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt hör mal", sagte Harry schließlich ernst, hob seinen Zauberstab wieder und trat noch näher. „Das hier kann nur unter einer Bedingung funktionieren, und zwar, dass wir immer ehrlich zueinander sind. Keine Lügen, nichts als die Wahrheit! Verstanden?"

Alijah nickte. „Verstanden!"

#-#-#-#-# FLASHBACK ENDE #-#-#-#-#

„Ich hab mich immer daran gehalten", meinte Alijah trotzig.

„Das habe ich auch nie bezweifelt", entgegnete Harry ruhig.

„Natürlich hast du das", fuhr Alijah auf und sprang vom Sofa. „Du vertraust mir immer noch nicht und denkst, dass ich was gegen dich im Schilde führe!"

„Das ist Unsinn und das weißt du auch!"

„Ach ja? Ist es das?"

„Ja, das ist es!" Harry stand ebenfalls auf und sah Alijah in die Augen. „Ich weiß genau, auf welcher Seite du stehst!" Ein paar Sekunden bewegte sich keiner von ihnen, bis der Gryffindor sich wieder hinsetzte.

Alijah wandte sich um und schloss die Augen.

„Hey!" Harry stand wieder auf und fasst sie an der Schulter, um sie zum Umdrehen zu bewegen. Als sie sich schließlich zu ihm wandte, war er erstaunt über ihren Blick – tieftraurig, depressiv, verzweifelt.

„Potter, ich kann einfach nicht mit dir über die Vergangenheit reden", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Harry sie kaum verstand. „Es geht nicht!" Sie wandte sich um und lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, während der Gryffindor ihr verwirrt hinterher sah.

„Was soll ich denn noch machen?" murmelte er beinahe unhörbar.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er alleine im Schlafsaal. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, wusste er auch warum, immerhin war es schon beinahe Mittag. Seufzend stand der Gryffindor auf, zog sich an und betrat immer noch müde den Gemeinschaftsraum, der jedoch ebenfalls leer war. Gähnend lief er weiter und gelangte schließlich in die Halle, wo er erst einmal mit offenem Mund stehen blieb.

Der Baum war inzwischen wunderbar festlich geschmückt, die Fenster der Halle waren mit weihnachtlichen Bildern verziert, ungefähr hundert Kerzen standen und flogen irgendwo herum, brannten jedoch noch nicht.

„Hey!" Hannah sprang auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Ist das nicht toll? Und heute Abend wird es noch besser. Stell dir vor, dass alle diese Kerzen brennen, einschließlich denen am Weihnachtsbaum, das wird toll!"

Harry nickte nur und ließ sich von der Hufflepuff mit an ihren Tisch ziehen, an dem auch Parvati, Mandy, Dean und Alijah saßen.

„Morgen", meinte Harry allgemein in die Runde und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Morgen", murmelte Alijah, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Hannah sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und bemerkte sofort die merkwürdige Stimmung. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Sicher doch", erwiderte Alijah abwesend.

Harry schnaubte. „Was du halt so als Ordnung definierst!"

Ally hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Was soll denn das jetzt werden?"

Auch der Gryffindor fixierte sie nun. „Ich sag doch nur wie es ist!"

„Das gibt's ja gar nicht!" Wütend stand Alijah vom Tisch auf. „Ich muss mich hier doch von dir nicht doof anmotzen lassen!"

„Ach, aber ich muss deine Launen immer ertragen, oder was?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. Die Gespräche in der Halle ließen nach, immer mehr lauschten dem Streit.

„Du musst überhaupt nichts ertragen!"

„Doch", widersprach Harry stocksauer. „Ich muss ertragen, dass du schwerwiegende Geheimnisse vor mir hast!"

„Ja, aber das hat verdammt noch mal einen guten Grund!"

„Und der wäre?"

„Dass du mit der Wahrheit niemals klar kommen würdest", schrie Alijah den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Du würdest mich hassen!"

Stille.

Schließlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich könnte dich nie hassen!"

„Doch könntest du", widersprach Alijah energisch. „Und das würdest du auch!" Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie die Halle, während die anderen ihr hinterher starrten.

Harry hatte schnell etwas gegessen, um seinen Hunger zu stillen und befand sich nun auf dem Weg zum Astrologiezimmer, das ähnlich wie in Hogwarts eingerichtet war und zum Himmel hin offen war. Seit Alijah auf der Burg war, hatte Harry sie öfters hier oben gefunden. So verwunderte es ihn nicht, dass er die Braunhaarige auf dem Boden sitzend vorfand, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Hey", machte er vorsichtig auf sich aufmerksam.

Alijah, die ihre Arme um die Knie gelegt und ihren Kopf darin vergraben hatte, antwortete nicht.

Der Gryffindor seufzte und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Du weißt, ich könnte dich wirklich nie hassen", begann er unsicher und erhielt wieder keine Antwort. „Ich", fuhr er zögernd fort. „Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und das weißt du auch. Aber diese... diese Dinge müssen einfach geklärt werden! Ich will nicht, dass das ewig zwischen uns steht!"

„Das", schniefte Alijah. „Das will ich doch auch nicht!"

Harry sah sie erstaunt an, als die Braunhaarige den Kopf hob und ihn anblickte. Er hatte Alijah noch niemals weinen sehen und doch rannten jetzt Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Sie grinste unsicher und drehte den Kopf weg. „Normalerweise heule ich nicht gleich wegen jedem Schwachsinn los!"

„Es ist okay", beruhigte Harry sie.

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, bis Harry wieder das Wort ergriff: „Sag mir, was los ist! Dann hast du es hinter dir! Was immer es ist, ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dich nicht hassen werde!"

„Das solltest du nicht versprechen", murmelte Alijah, atmete tief durch und stand auf. Langsam trat sie zum einzigen Fenster und sah hinaus. „Weißt du, wir sind uns schon vor unserem eigentlich ersten Treffen begegnet!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ach ja?"

Alijah nickte. „In den Ferien nach deinem fünften Schuljahr! Als die Dursleys getötet wurden!"

„Was?" Der Gryffindor sah sie schockiert an. „Du warst dabei?"

Die Braunhaarige nickte langsam. „Das war ich."

Wieder runzelte Harry die Stirn, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Aber es waren nur drei Todesser zusammen mit Voldemort da. Zwei von ihnen waren Nott und Avery, das weiß ich. Und der dritte, den ich nicht kannte" er stockte und sah Alijah an. „der dritte hat Vernon getötet!"

Alijah senkte ihren Blick wieder. „Ich musste es tun", murmelte sie leise. „Er hat mich dazu gezwungen!"

Harry sah sie immer noch schockiert an und so fuhr sie fort: „Glaub mir, ich bereue zutiefst, was ich damals getan habe und ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte langsam den Kopf, stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Alijah starrte ihm hinterher, während sich wieder neue Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten: „Und jetzt hasst du mich doch!"

Für Harry war das Weihnachtsfest am Abend gelinde gesagt eine Katastrophe. Alijah war nicht wieder aufgetaucht und auf Hannahs Frage hin, wo sie sei, hatte er sie angelogen und behauptet, er habe keine Ahnung. Außerdem hatte er den ganzen Abend seinen Mitschülern gegenüber so tun müssen, als wäre er genauso glücklich und froh wie die anderen.

Jetzt saß er zusammen mit den Lehrern an deren Tisch und stocherte lustlos in dem Braten herum, den jeder bekommen hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ihn Lupin besorgt.

„Klar", murmelte Harry ohne aufzusehen.

„Du bist offensichtlich nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung", stellte der Verteidigungslehrer fest.

Der Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht!"

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

Lupin und Dumbledore warfen sich einen Blick zu, schwiegen jedoch weiterhin. Plötzlich trat Hermine auf den Tisch zu.

„Was gibt's Hermine?" fragte Professor Sprout, die ihr am nächsten war, freundlich.

Hermine lächelte Harry an. „Die Mehrheit der Schüler würde gerne wieder eine von Harrys Reden hören!"

Dumbledore warf ihr einen erstaunten und gleichzeitig amüsierten Blick zu. „Meine Reden sind wohl nicht mehr gefragt, oder was?"

Die Gryffindor lächelte den Direktor an. „Was soll ich sagen, Professor? Harry hat uns alle begeistert!"

„Lass gut sein, Herm", mischte sich nun auch Harry ein. „Ich hab im Moment einfach keinen Kopf für irgendwelche Ansprachen!"

„Aber du schaffst es immer wieder, ihnen Mut zu machen!"

Der Gryffindor lächelte gequält. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dafür im Moment der Richtige bin!"

„Bitte Harry", flehte Hermine weiter.

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte daraufhin die Augen, seufzte und stand auf. Im selben Augenblick, als er an das Podest trat wurde es ruhig in der Halle. Innerlich seufzte Harry ein weiteres Mal. Er hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

„Wie ich hörte, haben sich einige von euch gewünscht, dass ich etwas sage", begann er schließlich zögernd. „Nun ja! Weihnachten ist und war schon immer das Fest der Familie! Ich weiß, dass sich jeder hier wünscht, bei seiner Familie zu sein. Und es gibt sicher nicht viel, das ich mehr will, als euch diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen! Und Ihr könnt mir glauben, dass ich Tag und Nacht daran arbeite, dass ich nichts unversucht lassen werde, um euch zurück zu euren Familien zu bringen!"

Er schaute kurz in die Runde und merkte, dass die meisten nachdenklich waren, vermutlich an ihre Eltern und Geschwister dachten. Dennoch bemerkte er auch, dass die Lehrer ihn verwundert ansahen. „Allerdings", fuhr er entschlossen fort. „können wir auch in der gegenwärtigen Situation Weihnachten feiern. Weil wir alle in den letzten drei Monaten zusammen gewachsen sind. Wir sind nicht mehr nur Mitschüler oder Freunde, wir sind eine Familie! Und ich bin verdammt stolz darauf, zu dieser Familie zu gehören! Zu dieser Familie, in der soviel Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Liebe steckt, wie es in einer solch großen Gemeinschaft kaum möglich ist."

Harry presste für ein paar Sekunden seine Lippen aufeinander, bevor er sich sammelte und fort fuhr. „Und ich hoffe, dass selbst wenn wir zu unseren wirklichen Familien zurückkehren, zu unseren Eltern und unseren Geschwistern, dass wir alle hier für immer eine große Familie bleiben, dass wir uns immer aufeinander verlassen können. Weil das das einzige ist, das uns niemals jemand nehmen kann: Unsere Freundschaft, unser Vertrauen und unsere Liebe!"

Harry trat einen Schritt von dem Podest zurück und erklärte somit die Rede für beendet, worauf sofort alle wie wild zu Klatschen anfingen. Der Gryffindor zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und verließ dann so schnell er konnte die Halle. Die Ansprache hatte ihn mehr aufgewühlt, als er geplant hatte. Was er jetzt brauchte war Ruhe.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Alijah durch die Gänge der Burg schlich. Sie lief seit fast einer Stunde herum, versuchte sich von dem Gespräch mit Harry zu erholen und fragte sich, was er jetzt dachte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass alle in dem Großen Gemeinschaftsraum waren und Weihnachten feierten, versuchte sie, so leise wie möglich zu sein, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Als sie am Ende eines Ganges ankam, hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch und hielt inne. Schnell orientierte sie sich und merkte, dass dieses Geräusch hinter einer Holztür genau vor ihr entstanden war.

Im selben Moment zersplitterte in dem Raum Glas. Zumindest dem Klang nach. Vorsichtig öffnete Alijah die Tür und erkannte, dass es sich um eine Toilette handelte. Sie ging einen Schritt in das Zimmer und erkannte in dem Moment Harry, der an der einzig freien Wand zu Boden gesunken war. Ihm gegenüber befanden sich Waschbecken mit Spiegeln, von denen einer zerbrochen war. Auf den Kacheln darunter konnte die Braunhaarige die Reste einer Flasche erkennen, die offensichtlich gegen die Glasscheibe geworfen worden war.

Alijah atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Hey! Geht's dir gut?"

„Klar", lallte der Gryffindor und grinste sie an.

Alijah runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du betrunken?"

„Ja", lachte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich hab ein bisschen was getrunken!"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das... ähm... freut mich für dich!" Sie setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. „Du hast doch nicht soviel getrunken, wegen dem was ich dir heute erzählt habe!"

„Nein", antwortete der Gryffindor, wobei seine Stimme bedenklich schwankte. „Ich hab die ganze Flasche getrunken, weil heute einfach ein scheiß Tag war!"

„Okay!" Alijah erhob sich wieder. „Ich denke, wir sollten lieber darüber reden, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist."

„Ich habe vorhin eine Rede gehalten", begann Harry auf einmal zu erzählen, hielt seinen Blick dabei jedoch starr auf die Wand ihm gegenüber gerichtet. Alijah blieb stehen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe geredet! Über Familie! Über Freundschaft! Über Vertrauen! Und über Liebe! Und weißt du, was mir dabei klar geworden ist?"

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist dir klar geworden?"

„Dass ich keine Ahnung habe! Nicht von der Familie, nicht von Freundschaft, nicht von Vertrauen und erst recht nicht von der Liebe!"

Alijah schüttelte den Kopf und kniete sich neben ihn. „Das redest du dir ein!"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry energisch und sah sie plötzlich an. „Das ist die Wahrheit! Die reine Wahrheit!" Er schwieg eine Weile und auch Alijah sagte nichts.

„Weißt du, warum ich dich nicht hassen kann, selbst nachdem du mir das erzählt hast?" begann der Schwarzhaarige schließlich wieder und wirkte dabei überraschend nüchtern.

Alijah schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Weil ich dir auch etwas erzählen muss! Etwas, das keiner weiß und von dem ich auch nie wollte, dass es jemand erfährt!"

Die Braunhaarige sah ihn neugierig an. „Was?" hakte sie leise nach, als Harry nicht weiter redete.

„Es ist mir egal, dass die Dursleys tot sind!"

„Was?"

Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist. Und ich weiß, dass eigentlich niemand den Tod verdient hat, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders." Er sah Alijah an, sah direkt in ihre Augen. „Glaub mir, Ally! Ich bin nicht schockiert, dass du Vernon getötet hast, sondern darüber, dass es mir egal ist! Darüber, dass es mir nichts ausmacht!"

„Potter, ich kannte deine Verwandten nicht, aber ich denke ich weiß, warum dir ihr Tod nichts ausmacht!"

„Ach ja?"

Alijah nickte. „Für dich waren sie Fremde! Du hast mir erzählt, dass du ewig um Sirius getrauert hast! Weil er zu deiner Familie gehörte! Und die Dursleys taten das nicht! Sie waren kein Teil deiner Familie."

„Ich habe sie gehasst", korrigierte Harry sie leise. „Und ich hasse sie immer noch, obwohl sie längst tot sind!"

„Das ist in Ordnung, Potter!"

„Nein, ist es nicht!" Harry wurde wütend. „Es macht mich zu einem verdammt schlechten Menschen, dass ich sie immer noch hasse!"

Alijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist! Du bist der beste Mensch, den ich kenne!" Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn und umarmte ihn fest.

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Wie kannst du das behaupten, nachdem ich dir das erzählt habe!"

Alijah lächelte warm. „Ich kenne dich einfach gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du der großartigste Mensche auf der Welt bist!"

Harry antwortete nicht, stattdessen löste sich die Braunhaarige aus der Umarmung, stand auf und zog Harry ebenfalls hoch. „Du solltest schlafen gehen! Und ich bring dich besser in deinen Schlafsaal. Du siehst nämlich gar nicht gut aus und ich will nicht, dass du ein paar kleine Erstklässler erschreckst!"

Der Gryffindor grinste. „Wie kommt es, dass ich bei dir nie genau weiß, ob du mir ein Kompliment machst oder ob du mich beleidigst?"

Die Braunhaarige lächelte. „Das weiß man bei mir nie! Aber du kannst mich ja fragen!"

Harry nickte. „Beim nächsten mal werde ich das auch tun!"

„Na dann komm!" Alijah packte Harry am Arm und führte ihn in den Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei sie auf dem Weg dorthin glücklicherweise niemandem begegneten. Auch der Raum war verlassen.

„Na dann Gute Nacht!" Gerade als Alijah wieder gehen wollte, wurde sie von Harry zurück gehalten, der sie am Arm festhielt.

„Was?" fragte die Braunhaarige unsicher.

Der Gryffindor lächelte sie an. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, was ich vor einiger Zeit zu Susan sagte!"

„Und was wäre das?"

„Dass ich mit derjenigen, die mich dazu bringt, über alles was mir je mit Voldemort passiert ist zu reden, ewig zusammen sein werde!"

„Und", fragte Alijah weiter, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte zu wissen, worauf das Gespräch hinaus lief.

„Jetzt weißt du alles, alles was er zu verantworten hat! Du weißt alles!"

Alijah nickte und lächelte. „Aber wir sind nicht zusammen!"

Harry grinste und näherte sich ihr noch mehr, so dass er nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand. „Dann sollten wir das vielleicht ändern!" Er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste sie zärtlich. Und Alijah erwiderte den Kuss sofort, zögerte keinen einzigen Augenblick. Und beide spürten die tiefe Zuneigung füreinander, die in diesem Kuss lag.

Als Alijah aufwachte, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich so wohl fühlte, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Also öffnete sie ihre Augen und erkannte schnell, dass sie in Harrys Armen in dessen Bett lag.

Augenblicklich erinnerte sie sich an den letzten Abend. Sie hatten noch ein bisschen geredet, sie hatten sich noch mehr geküsst, bis Harry schließlich in seinem Bett eingeschlafen war. Und Alijah hatte sich nur an ihn gekuschelt und war kurz darauf ebenfalls eingenickt.

Die Braunhaarige lächelte leicht und ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf Harrys Brust sinken. Im selben Moment bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige und als Alijah zu ihm hochblickte, sah er sie mit seinen grünen Augen warm lächelnd an.

„Hey", murmelte sie leicht verlegen.

„Hey", flüsterte auch Harry, bevor er sich zu ihr hinab beugte und ihr einen Kuss gab. „Guten Morgen!"

Alijah grinste und setzte sich auf. „Das ist ganz sicher ein guter Morgen!"

Harry lächelte und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Und im selben Moment, als der Gryffindor seine Haare zurückstrich und Alijahs Blick auf die blitzförmige Narbe des Schwarzhaarigen fiel, erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihr letztes Gespräch mit ihrem sogenannten Vater.

„Potter", begann sie ernst, worauf Harry sie verwundert ansah. „Ich glaube, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, wie wir Hogwarts zurück erobern können!"

----------------------------

A/N: Als erstes ein riesig großes ENTSCHULDIGUNG, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich wusste absolut nicht, was ich in diesem Chap schreiben sollte. Aber jetzt ist es endlich fertig! auf sich selbst stolz ist Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass das ganze Kapitel anders geworden ist, als ich es eigentlich geplant hatte!

_Thanx_für Reviews geht an:

**Auxia**: Schön, dass es dich nicht stört. Und hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir!

**Soror Lucis**: Ich habe trotz allem versucht, die Abschnitte ohne Harry so klein wie möglich zu lassen! Dieses Kapitel ist glaub ich nicht ganz so lange geraten, wie das letzte, dennoch bin ich mit der Länge einigermaßen zufrieden! Und zuletzt: Freut mich, dass dir Alijah gefällt. Ich selbst kann mich mit neuen Charakteren in Fanfictions nur schwer abfinden (obwohl in fast jeder meiner Storys eine neue Person auftaucht! Welch Ironie!) und freu mich daher wahnsinnig, dass du Alijah in Ordnung findest. Keks dankbar annehm. Des weiteren hoffe ich nur, dass mir dieses Kapitel gelungen ist und es dir gefällt, 1000000000 mal Danke für deine Reviews.

**Michael**: Weiß zwar nicht genau, ob ich deine Bedingung hiermit erfüllt habe, aber ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist nach deinem Geschmack und du liest auch weiter!

**Drolli**: Und schon wieder kein Cliff! Zumindest kein richtiger! Oder doch? Jedenfalls freut es mich unglaublich, dass du Alijah sympathisch findest. Hoffentlich hat dieses Kapitel nichts daran geändert. Das würde mich schon ziemlich traurig machen!

**Geckole**: Ein ganzes Kapitel ohne Harry ist es ja doch nicht! Ein paar Mini-Szenen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass eigentlich mehr ohne Harry geplant war, aber so find ich es doch besser! Ob es für die Geschichte wichtig ist? Darüber lässt sich vermutlich streiten! Kannst mir ja sagen, ob du das findest!

**Zutzi alias Susi**: Erst mal noch herzlichen Glückwunsch zu dem Ergebnis in dem Test, obwohl der jetzt ja schon ewig zurückliegt. Aber Lob tut ja wohl immer gut, oder? Das Gespräch zwischen Hannah und Alijah hat sich jetzt doch etwas verändert, aber freut mich, dass du mir alle Freiheiten zugestehst. Eigentlich geht es ja auch in der ganzen Geschichte nur um die Freiheit!

**Obelix72**: Danke vielmals, freut mich, dass du an meiner Geschichte interessiert bist! Ich hoffe, dass ich dich auch mit diesem Kapitel ein bisschen begeistern kann!


	8. Angriffsplanung

LIBERTY WARS I) Die Rebellion 

„Krieg ist ewig zwischen List und Argwohn, nur zwischen Glauben und Vertrauen ist Friede." (Schiller, Wallensteins Tod)

8) Angriffsplanung

Dumbledore sah den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an. „Was ist los, Harry?"

Beide saßen zusammen mit den drei Lehrern im Besprechungszimmer.

„Alijah hat eine Idee, wie wir Hogwarts zurückerobern können!"

Für einen Moment schwieg der Direktor verblüfft. „Was für eine Idee?" wollte er dann wissen.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Alijah trat lächelnd herein. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich musste noch schnell was erledigen!" Sie setzte sich an den Tisch. „Potter hat ihnen bestimmt erzählt, warum wir hier sind, oder?" Sie sah Dumbledore fragend an.

Der Direktor nickte. „Er sagte, du hast eine Idee, wie wir Hogwarts zurückerobern können!"

Alijah nickte. „Das ganze ist eigentlich ziemlich einfach. Ich hab mich heute morgen an mein letztes ernstes Gespräch mit Voldemort erinnert! Das war kurz bevor ich euch aus Hogwarts raus gebracht habe."

„Worum ging es?"

„Voldemort will zu Neujahr Godric's Hollow angreifen. Er will dort jeden Einwohner töten, also ein totales Massaker anrichten!"

Schockiert sah Harry auf. „Wenn wir das wissen, dann müssen wir es verhindern."

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Das können wir nicht."

„Wir können sie doch nicht sterben lassen", brauste Harry auf.

Alijah sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich fürchte, wir haben gar keine andere Wahl!"

„Natürlich haben wir die! Wir können ihnen helfen!"

„Und dabei werden wir alle sterben", entgegnete Alijah wütend und funkelte den Gryffindor an. „Ist es das, was du willst?"

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte Harry.

„Gut!" Alijah setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

Dumbledore sah sie an. „Um noch einmal auf deinen Plan zurück zu kommen!"

Die Braunhaarige nickte. „Eigentlich ist es noch kein richtiger Plan ist, aber Tatsache ist, dass Voldemort an Neujahr nicht in Hogwarts ist, sondern Godric's Hollow angreift. Und dazu wird er auch jede Menge Todesser brauchen, das heißt, dass nicht mehr als nötig in Hogwarts sein werden."

„Was wiederum bedeutet", fuhr Harry fort. „dass an diesem Tag das Risiko minimal ist."

---------

„Alles was wir brauchen", erklärte Alijah zwei Stunden später. „Ist ein perfekter Plan!" Damit beendete sie ihren Vortrag, setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl im Versammlungsraum und versuchte, das allgemeine Stimmengewirr der Cheffe, das sich darauf erhob, zu ignorieren. Dennoch hörte sie einige „Das ist verrückt" oder „Das ist glatter Selbstmord" heraus. Sie seufzte.

Harry lächelte ihr zu und sprach schließlich mit lauter Stimme: „Wir haben hier die einmalige Gelegenheit, Hogwarts zurück zu erobern. Wir können unser Zuhause zurückholen und gleichzeitig Voldemort schwächen."

„Das schaffen wir nie", widersprach Mandy sofort.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das haben auch alle gedacht, als wir unserer lieben Lehrer", er grinste Dumbledore an. „befreien wollten."

„Stimmt", nickte Mandy. „Und ihr wärt auch beinahe alle gestorben!"

„Aber nur beinahe", betonte der Gryffindor. „Tatsache ist doch, dass keiner von uns überhaupt auch nur verletzt wurde."

„Abgesehen von dir", widersprach Hermine.

„Abgesehen von mir", bestätigte Harry. „Aber das ist mein eigenes Risiko. Und das wichtigste ist doch, das wir geschafft haben, was wir wollten."

„Wieso sollten wir Hogwarts zurück erobern?" fragte Terry stirnrunzelnd. „Hier ist es doch fast genauso!"

Harry schnaubte. „Hogwarts ist unser Zuhause!"

„Nein, das ist es nicht", widersprach Terry schnell, bevor er sich Alijah zuwandte. „Und was willst du überhaupt in Hogwarts? Du kannst es wohl kaum als dein Zuhause bezeichnen!"

„Es geht nicht um Hogwarts", antwortete die Braunhaarige ruhig. „Zumindest nicht nur! Es geht darum, dass ich Voldemort endlich besiegen will und Hogwarts zurückzuerobern ist der erste Schritt dazu. Ich will einfach ein normales Leben haben! Und ich dachte eigentlich, ihr würdet das auch wollen!"

„Natürlich wollen wir das", beschwichtigte sie Mandy. „Aber das Ganze ist ja wohl ein verdammt schwieriges und gefährliches Unterfangen!"

„Stimmt", gab Alijah zu. „Aber wir haben einige Vorteile!"

„Wie zum Beispiel", wollte Hannah interessiert wissen.

„Wie zum Beispiel Harry!"

„Was?" fuhr der Genannte hoch. „Wieso mich?"

„Weil du ihn schon am öftesten ausgetrickst hast und genau das wirst du wieder tun, nur diesmal ist es geplant!"

„Ach so einfach", fragte der Gryffindor sarkastisch. „Ich muss Voldie aber nicht gleich töten, oder?"

„Nein!"

„Gut!"

„Nicht notwendigerweise!"

„Was?" Harry starrte seine grinsende Freundin entsetzt an.

Schließlich räusperte sich Dumbledore. „Ich denke, dass alle hier Anwesenden erst einmal darüber nachdenken sollten, während wir Lehrer zusammen mit Harry und Alijah einen Plan erarbeiten!"

Die meisten der Cheffe nickten vor sich hin, worauf Harry seufzte und die nächste Sitzung für den folgenden Tag ansetzte.

Als er anschließend die Versammlung für beendet erklärte, verließen die Vertreter der Häuser in Eiltempo lärmend den Raum.

Zurück blieben die Lehrer und Alijah, die jetzt hinter den noch immer in seinem Stuhl sitzenden Harry trat, ihn von hinten umarmte und ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter sinken ließ. „Du warst großartig", murmelte sie leise.

„Aber sie sind noch nicht überzeugt", entgegnete der Gryffindor.

„Das kommt noch! Die werden uns helfen! Hoffe ich!"

„Und wenn nicht?"

Alijah antwortete nicht, sondern richtete sich stattdessen wieder auf und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry fallen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten wie besprochen einen Plan erarbeiten!"

Harry nickte seufzend. „Dann an die Arbeit!"

---------

Zwei Stunden später stand der Plan fest und Harry war erschöpft in seinem Stuhl zusammen gesunken. Die letzten 120 Minuten waren extrem anstrengend und unglaublich ermüdend gewesen.

„Weißt du", flüsterte Alijah plötzlich neben ihm. „Es gibt etwas, das wir heute in der ganzen Aufregung ganz vergessen haben!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie erstaunt an. „Und das wäre?"

Lächelnd beugte sich die Adoptiv-Hufflepuff vor und küsste ihn. „Frohe Weihnachten, Potter!"

Harry lächelte. „Ich wünsch dir auch Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Warum gehen wir nicht runter in die Halle und essen etwas", schlug Alijah vor. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas essbares gebrauchen!"

Harry verdrehte leicht seine Augen. „Komplimente über Komplimente!"

„Du kennst mich doch!"

---------

Kaum dass die beiden die Halle betraten, wurden sie von Fragen ihrer Mitschüler beinahe überschüttet. Harry sah, dass Justin sie zu sich winkte und beeilte sich, Alijah an der Hand zu nehmen und zum Hufflepuff - Tisch zu ziehen.

„Hey", murmelte Harry, während er sich mit Alijah Justin und Hannah gegenüber setzte. Er beobachtete erstaunt, wie Hannah ihm nur zuwinkte und ihr Hühnerbein in Senf tunkte, abbiss und eine Essiggurke hinterher schob.

„Wow", meinte der Schwarzhaarige beeindruckt.

Justin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist noch gar nichts", murmelte er leise. „Du hättest mal ihr Frühstück sehen soll. Ich wollte schon zum Gryffindor – Tisch wechseln, aber Hannah wäre fast ausgeflippt, als ich die Idee angesprochen habe."

„Ich bin nicht ausgeflippt", stellte Hannah energisch richtig. „Aber ich kann doch wohl erwarten, dass derjenige, der mir das hier angetan hat, wenigstens neben mir sitzt." Sie biss wieder von ihrem Essen ab.

„Sie macht mir Angst", flüsterte Justin wieder, diesmal so leise, dass seine Freundin ihn nicht hören konnte. „Sie erpresst mich die ganze Zeit mit der Tatsache, dass sie wegen mir schwanger ist und aus lauter Aufregung um mich die letzten Tage fast nichts essen konnte."

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich bin irgendwie beeindruckt. Und verängstigt. Und besorgt. Ich wusste nicht, was man alles auf einmal sein kann."

Justin nickte. „Schätze, du kannst das nicht wissen, solange du keine schwangere Freundin hast."

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind", mischte sich Hannah plötzlich noch immer kauend ein. „Seid wann genau seid ihr beide zusammen?"

Harry und Alijah warfen sich einen Blick zu, bevor Harry leise meinte: „Seit kurzem!"

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Das will ich genauer hören!" Sie stand auf, griff Alijahs Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. „Komm schon! Die Mädels warten!"

Alijah warf Harry einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, den der nur mit einem mitleidigen Grinsen bedachte.

Justin schüttelte den Kopf. „Hormone!" Dann grinste er den Gryffindor an. „Also die Freundin hast du schon mal! Sie ist doch nicht schwanger, oder?"

Harry verneinte lachend. „Nee, das würde ich keinem Kind antun wollen!"

Der Hufflepuff sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Na, dass es als Waise aufwachsen muss."

Justin sah ihn erstaunt. „Du bist noch nicht tot, weißt du?"

Harry lächelte, während er vom Tisch aufstand. „Nein, aber vermutlich bald!"

„Du hast eine ziemlich pessimistische Lebenseinstellung", rief Justin ihm nach, bevor er die Halle verlassen konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um. „Nein, ich bin nur realistisch!"

„Optimismus ist aber gesünder!"

„Erzähl mir das in fünf Jahren noch mal, wenn ich bis dahin noch am Leben bin!" Er drehte sich um und ging davon, während Justin ihm nur nachdenklich hinterher starrte.

---------

Harry klopfte an die braune Holztür und wartete, bis sie sich öffnete und Remus Lupin herausblickte.

„Hey Harry", meinte der Werwolf erstaunt. „Was führt dich zu mir?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um Harry den Weg in seine Wohnung freizumachen.

„Ich wollte nur mit dir reden", antwortete der Gryffindor, während er sich auf einem Sofa niederließ. Der Raum war gemütlich wie ein Wohnzimmer eingerichtet und zwei Türen führten sowohl ins Schlaf- als auch ins Badezimmer. In einer Ecke brannte ein Kamin. „Wie gefällt's dir hier?"

„Es ist toll", erwiderte der Lehrer und ließ sich ebenfalls nieder. „Fast wie in Hogwarts. Wobei ich wirklich nicht verstehe, warum ihr alle noch immer in Häuser aufgeteilt lebt, anstatt Wohnungen wie diese hier zu beziehen!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gewohnheit, schätze ich! Außerdem wollten wir die Kleinen nicht allein lassen. Kommt schon mal vor, dass sie den einen oder anderen Alptraum haben und jemanden brauchen, der mit ihnen redet. Und wenn einer ausgezogen wäre, wäre das bald jeder und glaub mir, so viele Zimmer gibt es hier nicht!"

Als er bemerkte, dass Remus ihn anstarrte, zog er fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?"

Lupin lächelte. „Du bist erwachsen geworden!" Er stand auf und holte aus einer Kiste zwei Butterbier, die er auf den Tisch stellte.

Harry nahm sich eine Flasche, öffnete sie und nahm einen Schluck. „Das sind wir alle", meinte er dann ernst.

Der Werwolf nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln, bevor er entschieden das Thema wechselte. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ich nicht von dir persönlich höre, dass du eine Freundin hast."

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste. „Was denkst du, warum ich hier bin!"

Lupin nickte. „Du und Alijah also, was?"

Harry nickte nur.

„Das wird schwierig!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Eure Beziehung ist die reinste Ironie!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Ein Widerspruch in sich!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Es scheint dich nicht groß zu stören!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während er einen weiteren Schluck nahm. „Es ist alles anders."

Remus nickte. „Ja! Das ist es wohl!"

Beide saßen noch lange schweigend nachdenkend im Raum und starrten ins Feuer.

---------

Zwei Stunden später betrat Harry auf der Suche nach Alijah den Großem Gemeinschaftsraum und fand sie dort auf einem Sofa liegend mit einem Buch in der Hand.

„Hey", meinte der Gryffindor grinsend, beugte sich über seine Freundin und küsste sie. „Du lebst noch!"

Alijah schnaubte. „Gerade noch! Und ich will, dass du mich nie wieder mit ihr alleine lässt. Sie ist gruselig."

„Ich weiß!"

„Und dann ihre Freundinnen", fuhr sie fort. „Bei Hannah kann ich ihr Verhalten gerade noch entschuldigen, aber die anderen sind weder schwanger, noch blöd. Sie hätten eigentlich verstehen sollen, dass ich nicht reden will, als ich ihnen sagte, sie sollen abzischen oder ich würde sie erwürgen."

„Hat wohl nicht funktioniert", meinte Harry lächelnd, während er sich auf das Sofa setzte und Alijahs Kopf in seinen Schoß bettete.

„Ne, hat es nicht", murmelte sie etwas besänftigt durch das sanfte Streicheln durch ihr Haar, das Harry einsetzte. Sie sah schräg zu ihm hoch. „Bist du okay?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur. „Alles in Ordnung!"

„Gut", meinte Alijah. „Ich hatte nämlich einen schweren Tag und ich werde dich jetzt nicht trösten."

Harry lachte. „Keine Sorge, ist nicht nötig!"

Kurze Zeit genossen sie die Stille, bevor Alijah wieder ansetzte. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Ich hab Remus besucht."

Sie nickte. „Wie geht's ihm?"

„Gut, schätze ich", antwortete Harry nachdenklich. „Er muss sich erst noch hier eingewöhnen."

„Naja, vielleicht muss er das gar nicht!"

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Naja, weißt du", erklärte sie schließlich. „Vielleicht sind wir in einer Woche schon wieder in Hogwarts."

Der Gryffindor nickte lächelnd. „Ja, vielleicht."

Sie blieben einen kurzen Moment ruhig liegen, bis Alijah sich ächzend erhob. „Ich geh schlafen, bevor ich wieder mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum einschlafe." Sie lief zur Tür und drehte sich im Rahmen noch einmal grinsend um. „Kommst du?"

Harry erhob sich kopfschüttelnd, jedoch ebenfalls grinsend, nahm Alijahs Hand, die sie ihm entgegen hielt, und folgte ihr in den Gryffindor-Schlafsaal.

---------

Am nächsten Morgen lag Harry wach in seinem Bett und las in einem Buch, als Alijah frisch geduscht den Raum wieder betrat.

„Weißt du", begann sie, während sie sich zu Harry ins Bett legte und sich an ihn kuschelte. „Ich frage mich ernsthaft, warum sich nicht ein jeder von euch sein eigenes Zimmer genommen hat, statt in einem Schlafsaal zu schlafen!"

Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Remus hat mich gestern das gleiche gefragt!"

„Große Geister denken ähnlich! Also?"

„Macht der Gewohnheit, schätze ich! War einfach einfacher, alles zu beizubehalten, wie es war!"

Alijah nickte und genoss für kurze Zeit die Stille. „Aber weißt du", begann sie schließlich wieder. „Vielleicht könnten wir das in Hogwarts anders machen!"

Harry grinste und legte sein Buch beiseite. „Ich schätze, das könnten wir, ja." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie und war gerade dabei, den Kuss zu intensivieren, als die Tür aufging und Ron hereinstolperte, was die beiden sofort auseinander fahren ließ.

„Hey", meinte Ron grinsend. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

„Doch", murmelte Harry, während Alijah leise kicherte.

„Ich wollt euch eigentlich nur an die Sitzung erinnern."

Harry fuhr hoch. „Die ist jetzt?"

Ron nickte grinsend. „Hätte vor zehn Minuten anfangen sollen."

„Scheiße!" Der Schwarzhaarige sprang auf und folgte seinem besten Freund zusammen mit Alijah schnell aus dem Zimmer.

---------

Als sie den Raum betraten, wurden Harry und Alijah mit allgemeinem signifikanten Grinsen begrüßt, was Harry aufseufzen und Alijah erröten ließ.

Harry setzte sich an seinen angestammten Platz und eröffnete die Sitzung.

Eine halbe Stunde später war beschlossen: Sie würden den Plan in die Tat umsetzen, sie würden versuchen, Hogwarts zurück zu erobern.

Tbc...

---------

A/N: Relativ kurzes Kapitel, aber nachdem ich inzwischen über ein Jahr lang nicht weiter geschrieben habe, war ich nur froh, dass es fertig ist.

**An alle Reviewer**: Hoffe, ihr seid überhaupt noch da und an meiner Geschichte interessiert. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit!

**YanisTamiem**: Here I Am! Hoffe, du bist es auch!

**Drolli**: Bin echt froh, dass du Alijah immer noch magst. Hab nämlich immer meine Probleme mit neuen Charakteren. Was Alijah ausgeheckt hat, erfährst du in diesem Kapitel noch nicht, aber im nächsten wird der Plan ausgeführt – versprochen!

**Auxia**: Schön, dass du dich in Geduld übst, aber die hab ich wohl etwas überstrapaziert. Hoffe, du bleibst!

**SweetChrisi**: Noch haben sie Hogwarts nicht wieder und auch im nächsten Kapitel wird's erst einmal kritisch!

**Soror Lucis: **Danke! Hab mich dank dir an eine kurze POV-Schwenkung getraut. Hier gibt's wieder mal nen halben Cliffhanger, aber es geht dem vorläufigen Ende entgegen!

**Ich**: Einfallsreicher Name! Ob Susan in Harry verliebt ist? Möglich, aber nicht wirklich von großer Bedeutung! Danke fürs Lesen!

**BSMoon**: Ist nicht so bald weiter gegangen, aber jetzt! Hoffe, du bist noch dabei!


End file.
